


Keep Me in Your Orbit

by MoonlitMidnight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Chronic Pain, Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Not Captain Marvel (2019) Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebuilding, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Supportive Avengers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: A post Civil War AU in which Toni knew Carol during the events of Captain Marvel, and was the person she gave the pager to.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 66
Kudos: 373





	1. Prologue: Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm super nervous--as I always seem to be when I venture into a new fandom--but also excited to put this out. I've had this idea for so long but I just recently got the courage to fix it up and post it. If you're not a fan of Brie Larson as Captain Marvel or Captain Marvel's MCU portrayal in general please don't rant about it in the comments lol I understand everyone has a different opinion but let's not ruin the fun of fan fiction by being mean. I hope you enjoy!

Toni Stark was many things.

She was—most notably—a genius. A billionaire, a heartbreaker, a philanthropist and a lover of anything caffeinated. She was also needy, impulsive, self destructive and generous to a fault. But there was one attribute that seemed to get her into trouble more than any other. It could be summed up in one deadly sin—pride. Toni was a prideful mother fucker. Her inexplicable need to prove herself independent no matter the cost was a death wish waiting to happen. And it seemed that day was today.

Every inch of Toni’s body ached. Her chest screamed with pain with every breath she took. The suit was weighing her down, pinning her to the cold concrete floor of a bunker in Siberia. By her sluggish calculations and a bit of guess work, she figured she’d be a bloody popsicle in about four hours.

Four excruciating hours she had to wait for the torture to end.

Toni knew better though. She knew that at the rate she was bleeding and at the rate her vision was blurring it’d be a miracle if she made it another hour,let alone four. But still, despite the knowledge of her impending death creeping in on her—despite the memories flashing before her eyes like a movie, her life in its entirety—Toni struggled to make the one phone call she knew would save her life.

She hadn’t seen Carol in damn near twenty years.

During the nights she’d let herself be vulnerable enough to remember what it was like to have her to be with her, to love her and be loved in return, Toni would imagine the day they’d reunite. It was never some sob fest out of a Lifetime flick. It was always something nonchalant. Something casual and supposedly accidental but clearly not so.

She definitely had not wanted their first time seeing each other again to be when she was bleeding out on the floor of a Siberian bunker, having sustained injuries as a result of a fight with some super soldiers—one of which she’d considered to be her close friend up until about twenty minutes ago, the other being the face of the organization that killed her parents. Killed her _mother_.

Toni didn’t want to admit she needed help. She never did. And it was a problem. A problem given an answer by one friendly AI who’d had it just about up to here with her boss’s shit.

“I know I do not know you as well as my predecessor boss.” FRIDAY began in a shaky, solemn voice. Her sweet girl—God it was a relief to hear her voice. Even if it twinged with sadness that should have scared Toni. Because FRIDAY was not human. But she was as close to it as possible. “I know that. But I think I know you well enough to know that you ,at times, can be a stubborn dumb ass. I can accept that behavior at other times, but today—today I cannot. You have to live Miss! You have to! I refuse to let you go out like this. Therefore I will be enacting override protocol ' _Jeans-and-Leather'.”_

Toni tried to protest, but if she had to make an educated hypothesis off the top of her head, she’d say that at least one of her lungs was collapsed—or collapsing. She could barely breath. Barely move. And as much as she wanted to protest, she knew she didn’t have a choice. FRIDAY was her kid after all. If she’d learned anything from her mother, it was stubbornness.

A beep sounded next to her ear. Toni would have chuckled with a mix of pride and frustration if she’d been able. She knew that beep. Had dreamt of hearing it for years. That fucking pager. FRIDAY activated the pager that sat in a locked box in her private courters of the Tower, and redirected the signal to the armor. The signal that would lead one Carol Danvers to Toni’s current location.

Relief filled her body. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was thankful someone smarter and less encumbered by their lack of self preservation made the choice she couldn’t. “You know FRIDAY…” Toni whispered in a croaked, sad voice. “Thanks…thanks for everything.” The darkness was beginning to close in on her. Pain was starting to melt away replaced by a floating, numb feeling. Distantly, Toni could hear FRIDAY calling out for her, pleading in a tone that broke her heart. Then footsteps. Another frantic voice. A warm touch, then only darkness.

**————**

Toni stayed unconscious for an alarmingly long time. And during every second of her ‘sleep’ Carol panicked like she’d never panicked before. She’d seen some shit. Lots of shit if she was being honest. Too much. But none of it had sent her heart to the pit of her stomach as fast as the sight of Toni Stark, laying in a puddle of her own blood gasping for air on the floor of a mysteriously remote bunker in the middle of the snow. It took everything in Carol not to force answers out of all those around her.

She knew they knew. Or at least suspected something. All of them (in reality it was only Pepper and Happy—Rhodes was still in intensive care and it seemed Toni had no-one else on her side.) Carol could sense a weight on their shoulders. They were all watching Toni’s unconscious form with an incredibly personal version of guilt and regret. It was clear they felt responsible to a certain degree. Which meant they knew something but were refusing to tell Carol. For good reason most likely because even if they didn’t know her well—(like Pepper. They technically had never met before but the woman had a way about her that suggested she knew things long before someone said something)—they knew enough to know if she could fly to meet Toni in a current of photon light from another planet, then she’d eviscerate the person responsible for her pain. 

The anger simmered inside Carol as she folded up in a hospital chair beside Toni’s bed. Occasionally rising to a full boil when Toni would let out a whine of pain. Distantly, she could hear her name being called. But still, sometimes she didn’t recognize it as anything more than a word. It took a few seconds for Carol to register that the name belonged to her. It was Happy. She looked up at him.

He was pacing beside Toni’s bed. Last she remembered he’d been talking to Toni’s doctor about her condition. When the prognosis alluded to exactly what had been done to the woman, Carol’s mind fizzled out to nothing more than a wavelength of anger.

“Danvers! You with me now?” He questioned. Carol took a deep breath, shaking the violent thoughts out of her head before nodding.

“Yeah sorry. Just got lost in thought for a second. What did the doctors say?”

“They’re saying she’s stable. You brought her in at just the right time. She’s got extensive damage to her chest cavity, her ribs and pretty much every other part of her but she’ll live. She’ll be in a hell of a lot of pain though.”

“How long until she wakes up?” Carol questioned.

Happy sighed and dragged a shaky hand over his face. He eased himself down into the seat beside her with a sigh. “They don’t know. It could be a few hours to a few days. She hit her head a couple times before she lost consciousness. They’re keeping her under for at least the rest of the day to manage her pain. After that it’s up to her.”

Carol didn’t say a word. Only clenched her fists as the image of that tiny woman—who seemed so much larger than life but who was in reality barely an inch or two above five feet—curled up in a puddle of her own blood. It was an image that would never leave Carol’s mind for as long as she lived.

“How fast can you get a suit here?” She asked. Happy seemed shocked, and shot her an incredulous look. His eyebrows furrowed.

“What?”

“I know you could call something here to help you fly at least for the short term—Pepper gave me a crash course of the events of the past few years in the waiting room. I know it might look like I don’t know anything but just because I haven’t physically been here doesn’t mean I don’t know what she’s capable of now.”

“If you know so much then why the hell weren’t you here to stop all of this?!” Happy almost yelled. His voice had begun to rise, but when Toni flinched he settled down.

Carol sighed. She rubbed a hand over her face to disguise her tears. “I thought she didn’t want to see me. I thought it was best if I stayed away but I was wrong….I want to fix things. I know you have access to the suits Happy. I need to know if you can access them in the next few hours. If we don’t hurry now, the evidence of whatever went down in that bunker’ll be gone.”

“And I guess you’re super-powered brain helped you deduce the fact that I’ll try to stop you from leaving unless you take me with you…I can’t exactly condone you leaving here when Toni needs you most—you know that right?” Happy snapped.

“Then tell me who hurt her and where they are!” Carol snapped back, her voice a roar in the quiet room. Toni flinched again at the loud sound and curled into herself with a pained whine. Carol and Happy froze, shared a look and came to an unspoken agreement to keep the volume down. Just their luck, Pepper stepped inside with a bag of food. Her under eyes were dark and heavy. Her hair unwashed and her overall appearance was much less put together than anyone was used to. But they couldn’t blame her. This whole situation had everyone acting out of character.

Pepper held up a bag of Chipotle. The scent of spicy tacos and glorious guac filled the air. “I had to sneak this in here. I’ve never had to be so sneaky in my life. It took a lot of energy so you all better act grateful.”

They certainly did. The food was devoured in record time, and soon enough Pepper took her turn on watch beside Toni’s bed.

————

Carol and Happy snuck out of the hospital room at dusk. Happy had called upon one of the Stark jets half an hour after Pepper had fallen asleep. When he’d confirmed that the jet was waiting in a secluded section of the parking lot Carol snuck into the hospital bathroom to employ her own suit. With some oversized coats and strategic avoidance of security cameras, they made their escape easily.

Carol piloted them to the bunker as fast as she could. It would have been faster had she been alone, but deep down she knew she’d not been able to go anywhere near the bunker without some assistance. Happy was shaking beside her. His anger palpable in the way he cracked his knuckles as often as he could. The bunker wasn’t far. Maybe 15 minutes by high powered jet. When they arrived, Carol got out first. As she’d suspected the place was virtually untouched.

Happy hopped out of the jet with a grunt. He straightened his bedraggled suit and pulled a gun out of its holster. “What exactly are we here to do?” He asked.

“Find the truth. You and I both know her injuries weren’t standard for an ‘accident’. Someone attacked her. And I want to know who.” Carol replied with a growl. She stepped forward in the bunker, ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine as the thrashing winds pushed the smell of blood to her nose. In the corner sat the place where Toni once lay. A large puddle of red still sat there. Beside it, was something Carol hadn’t noticed the first time. Happy froze, his face turning a shade paler as he gasped.

“No…There has to be another reason why that’s there.” He whispered in an agonized tone of voice. 

“I don’t think so. No-one’s here, but keep your eyes open still. There are cameras in the corners. We need to find the security footage.” Carol replied in a tight voice. Happy gulped and looked for a second too long at the spot on the ground. He turned green, but looked away as fast as he could and hurried inside the bunker. Carol took her time, walking first to the familiar red, white and blue shield that sat beside the puddle of blood.

From the information Carol had gathered from Pepper, Captain America was not out of the woods as a suspect. As a matter of fact, he was very high up on the list. And if the security footage incriminated him, he wouldn’t be surviving past the end of the day. She grabbed it and took it with her to follow after Happy. The place was disheveled and unkempt, full of things that just screamed wrong, but it didn’t take long to find security footage. It was as if someone wanted them to be found. They were right next to a computer that conveniently enough was able to play the tapes.

What they saw was horrific at best. Happy couldn’t hold back his nausea for any longer, running to a corner to throw up all of the food he’d eaten in the past several days. Carol took a hesitant step toward the old desktop and forced herself to take in every detail of the footage.

It was clear ‘Captain America’ was the main culprit behind the majority of Toni’s injuries. But he wasn’t alone. His friend was right there next to him, though from the looks of it he was pulling his punches more than Rogers was. The scenario ended the way Carol had suspected, with Toni on the ground bleeding and the men leaving in some sort of jet. 

Both Carol and Happy were shocked to silence. Neither could find adequate words to sum up exactly what they felt. But there was an understanding between them.

Captain Steve Rogers’ days were numbered.

“As much as I want to go find Cap, our responsibility is to Toni right now. She’s vulnerable, injured and in need of a great deal of support. We can’t abandon her right now. Rogers can wait. I have a feeling he thinks he’s done nothing wrong. So we may have more time if we keep things low-key ” Happy said.

“But it’ll only take maybe an hour. I can zoom over to wherever he is, pummel him and his friend to the ground and be done with it.” Carol argued. Her voice was close to a whine and her lips were a millimeter away from being pushed out to a pout.

“And get ripped apart by the media in the aftermath? Yeah, no. Toni will have enough of a media frenzy on her hands while she recovers. She doesn’t need reporters hounding her, asking if she sent you to kill the Captain. He’s not going anywhere. And when Toni’s better, we can kick his ass.” Just as Carol tried to argue further (even though in her gut, she knew the argument was over. Happy’s reasoning was a sound one, and in truth staying at Toni’s side sounded much better than going out to crush the skull of America’s favorite hero right now.) Happy’s phone went off. It was Pepper.

He gulped. “I don’t wanna answer. She’s gonna rip me apart for leaving.”

“Then let me do it. Get the jet started up and we can get going. Take this with you.” She moved to hand over the Shield, which would no doubt be recorded as evidence, but Happy warily moved away from it. Carol couldn’t blame him. So after he took a few pictures of the scene as Carol allowed herself to be ripped apart by a worried sick Pepper Potts, she guided him over to the other important pieces of evidence they needed. Within half an hour, they were on their way back to the hospital.

—————

**6 months later**

Toni’s recovery was a slow going process.

Her family was with her every step of the way, but their presence didn’t take away from the frustration and the pure anger that filled her at being reduced to nothing but a sniveling, helpless worm. The injuries were extensive. Her petite frame had taken a beating in that bunker. It was a miracle and a half she was still alive. Her ribs were broken so badly surgery had been required to set them in their rightful places. One of her lungs collapsed under the force of the shield. The arc reactor had been severely damaged, so much so that she’d needed to have yet another surgery to ensure pieces of it weren’t lodged in her chest. Not to mention the hundreds of bruises seemingly covering her body.

Even six months to the day afterwards, Toni still ached every day. But she pushed. She had no choice. Parts of her had wanted to just give up. This wasn’t the first time Toni Stark had lost, but this was the first time in a long time a trusted friend had turned their back on her in the worst way possible.

Rogers had damn near killed her.

And as much as Toni wanted to pretend his betrayal hadn’t hurt—it had. It broke her heart, quite literally. So, she’d let herself wallow in self pity and self loathing and almost locked herself in the bathroom to finish the job Rogers started because _why the hell not?_ But Toni couldn’t make herself do it. She’d tasted death’s cold kiss in that bunker—closer than she’d ever been before. She wanted the pain to end, but she never wanted to taste that kiss again.

Someone opened the sliding door behind her. Without having to think too hard, Toni could tell it was Carol. Since returning to Malibu to lick her wounds, Pepper had been busy holding off the media. Rhodey was still recovering and per her request, Happy spent most of his time in New York looking after the Spiderling. Which left Carol. The woman who had somehow not left her side since she’d found her lying half dead in the bunker.

Neither of them questioned it. Neither of them talked about it really. It’d be nothing but a nuisance if they were to pick apart their every interaction. Some things were better left unsaid. And whatever hooked Carol to staying on earth and in Malibu was one of those things.

“I’ve got presents. Can I come sit next to you?” Carol asked carefully. She knew all too well how quickly Toni’s mood had a habit of shifting nowadays. One minute she’d be craving company, and the next she’d be launching a cup at whoever was nearest her. In the process most likely injuring herself even further.

Toni sniffed the air, detecting the comforting scent of what seemed to be chai. She beckoned the blonde closer with a small gesture, feeling suddenly like the queen she'd always imagined herself to be. Carol chuckled at her stately response, but came to sit beside Toni on the floor of the balcony. The night was bright with stars, and not the endless artificial lights of the city Toni had become so used to. It was gorgeous.

“What is it exactly?” Toni questioned. Carol didn’t say a word as she handed an Iron Woman mug over. Toni snorted at it, but took a tentative sip anyway. She moaned at the taste. “That’s good shit. Is it sober?”

“Of course. Pepper told me no alcohol is tolerated in any Stark residences, so I wouldn’t dare bring anything other than a virgin.”

Toni grumbled. “Pepper’s a fucking killjoy.”

“She’s just trying looking after you Toni. Just like the rest of us are trying to….I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of you sooner.” She sounded so sad. So regretful.

“I’m a grown woman. I don’t need anyone taking care of me.”

“I beg to differ. You can be 80 years old, and I’ll still want to take care of you in any way I can.”

Toni squinted and looked over at Carol. She looked gorgeous—per usual. Her hair was its usual honey blonde color and longer than Toni had ever seen it. She’d pulled it into a low bun that sat on the high collar of her shirt. Even sitting under the moonlight, with her hand wrapped around an Iron Woman mug, she looked like a radiant being. An otherworldly creature that should be wandering the cosmos—not sitting on the back porch of Toni’s Malibu mansion. Toni loved it. But it was hard to imagine such an effervescent creature _wanted_ to stay with her.

“Are you being serious?” She quietly asked.

Carol didn’t hesitate. She forced Toni to meet her gaze. “I’ve never been so serious about anything in my entire life. I know I like to joke a lot and I like to say things that may sound too good to be true but…almost losing you was enough for me to know I’d never be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I gave you time and space, now I’m going to be all up in your business.”

Toni chuckled. “How long will this last?”

“For as long as you want.” Carol replied quickly and quietly.

“Even if I do something stupid?” Toni whispered.

“Especially when you do something stupid.” Carol leaned closer and gave a wink. 

Toni gave her a playful glare. After a few seconds of trying to remain stoic, Carol broke and giggled. She looked so cute when she did that.

“I…I want to do something both really stupid and really smart. But I’m afraid it’s gonna push...this…whatever it is—back.”

“I’m not going anywhere Toni. No matter what happens. I’ve been away for too long. The universe can protect itself for a little while I think. It’s time for me to come home.”

Toni didn’t respond for a few moments. She let her mind run as she though through the possible solution she’d been contemplating over the past few days. As much as she wanted to rest now and try and repair both her self esteem and her reputation—both those things weren’t easy fixes. Toni was a complicated being. The key to her happiness still alluded her at damn near 45 years old. But she could feel her in gut that this would take her one step closer.

“I want to revamp the Avengers…I know it sounds ridiculous but I think the idea is smart. Something’s coming—as much as we don’t want it to come. And we need a defense mechanism…I failed at that with Ultron but maybe…maybe I could enlist the help of some of the best people I know—you know?”

Carol nodded. “That sounds like a reasonable plan…The idea of the Avengers—at least from what you’ve told me—wasn't a bad idea. It was just bad execution.”

“Exactly!" Toni exclaimed, her instinctual excited movement irritated her broken body and forcing a hiss of pain from her lips. Carol pressed a concerned hand to her back, but Toni pushed past the pain. She needed to get this out. "If we do it right this time, we might actually have something to work with in the long run. Something fully organized, fully functional and in compliance with the New Accords. Because without the backing of the world’s governments, we’re nothing but a bunch of vigilantes.”

“Ain’t that the truth…I can see that glimmer in your eye. You’ve got ideas don’t you?” Carol questioned with a playful smirk.

“I’m always thinking. But now that I know I won’t have to go through with this alone…I can’t help but feel a little bit excited. We’re gonna change the world Carol.”

Carol reached over and took Tony’s fragile hand in her own. She smiled at the brunette. “Hell yeah we are.”


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is very dialogue heavy but it kinda of sets the tone for the world we will be residing in throughout this story. I hope you enjoy! And thanks to all who commented or gave kudos.

**1 year later**

Toni stood just beside the large window of her very expensive hotel room. She’d asked for something simple, but the network was having none of that. Today was a monumental day for the world, and they were not skimping on the accommodations this time around. Toni watched as the sun rose high above the clouds. Shining streams of light into the window and nearly blinding her. The light mirrored off of the reactor, uncovered in the camisole she planned to wear under her jumpsuit.

It was a nice day. No rain, barely any clouds, lots of sun. Perfect. (Toni made a mental note to call Storm later in the day to say a quick thank you. Maybe even send her a fruit basket or something. She knew damn well the weather was only a result of her interference. Nothing ever went right for Toni. Not for long anyway.)

Just as she finished getting dressed, aknock sounded on her hotel room door. Not on the main door, but the one that led to an adjacent room. Which mean only one person could be visiting. “You alright in here?” Carol asked. When she didn’t immediately hear yelling about indecency, she entered the hotel room, her hip forcing the door open while her hands were busy fastening the cuff links onto her suit. One was a little arc reactor, while the otherwas the starlike symbol that had become associated with her heroic persona ‘Captain Marvel’. Her blonde hair—(close to platinum now. The stylist for team had suggested it as way to ‘modernize’ her look)— was pulled up into a bun. She wore a stylish blue suit with red detailing. Her black boots were high enough to be cute, but not to let her tower over Toni like she normally would have. Her makeup was simple, highlighting her naturally gorgeous features and making her seem as if she was glowing. Though it was a total possibility that she might have been. Her powers were still unknown to a certain extent.

Toni shot her a smile. Relief welled in her chest as she locked eyes with her ‘friend’. “I’m good. Just thinking…it’s crazy how far we’ve come.”

Carol fixed the final cufflink, before moving to take Toni’s hands in her own. They locked eyes. “You’re totally right. In a year you’ve managed to fix a number of serious problems involving the Avengers Initiative and create a profitable and sensible solution to a problem that put the world in serious jeopardy. You’ve done good.” She couldn’t resist placing a kiss on Toni’s cheek.

Toni blushed under her gaze. She felt like she was a teenager around Carol. Fucking hell. “It’s the least I can do after all I’ve done.” She mumbled. Carol opened her mouth to most likely come back with a chastising comment, but there was a knock on the door. It was the team’s new publicist—Darcy Lewis.

“Is it safe to come in?” She questioned loudly. Her hands were obviously covering her eyes as she stumbled inside.

“Yep come on in hot-stuff.” Toni pulled away gently from Carol and moved to a mirror on the wall. Pulling a tube of lipstick out of her pocket, Toni pretended to fix her lips just as Darcy came in.

“They’re ready for you guys. The others are on their way out to the sound stage. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good actually—considering this is my first live television experience. But what’s the worst that can happen? I freeze up and make an ass of myself?” Carol questioned with a nervous chuckle.

“Yep. Which means Captain Marvel’s popularity could go down or—knowing this generation it could go up ‘cause they consider you to be a cute little cinnamon roll who doesn’t know how to talk.” Darcy said with a roll of her eyes.

“That’s true. If you fuck it up it might result in a few tumblr pages being created for you.” Toni commented. Giving one last schmooze to her hair before turning around. She took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Great. Let’s get going then. It’s almost time.”

————

The sound stage was decorated in minimalist decor. Six chairs sat across from one very ornate one. The host—Robyn Roberts—came out first.

“Hello everyone! Thank you so much for tuning into this very exciting segment of Good Morning America. Today we are joined by some very special guests—but I’m sure you know that. I’ll cut right to the chase because I know for sure most of you are here to see them, not me.” The crowd laughed. “Ladies and Gentlemen please help me in giving a warm welcome to the official roster of the New Avengers!” The room went wild. Deafening cheers filled the studio as the camera panned to doors that were sliding open. Robyn clapped with a large smile as they walked out.

One by one the “New Avengers”— as the media had dubbed them— made their way to their seats. Applause followed their every footstep.

Toni came out first in a sleek black low cut jumpsuit. Her arc reactor nowhere to be seen. She waved to the masses, blowing kiss and running to hug little girls in Iron Woman costumes.

Carol followed close behind her. She looked a little bit nervous, but quickly warmed up when several children screamed her name in sheer awe. A few little girls and boys were decked out in homemade Captain Marvel costumes (the official ones hadn’t come out yet) and she didn’t hesitate to give them a few hugs.

James Rhodes followed her, his leg braces glittering in the studio lights. A few kids yelled out his name and he sent them a few shy smiles and waves.

Hope Van Dyne and Dr. Strange came after him. Both of them were relatively unknown heroes, so their entrance wasn’t as widely celebrated but in the coming months it was expected that they would made a huge impact.

Last, King T’Challa himself walked in. The kids lost their ever-loving shit when he crossed his arms over his chest in the now renewed Wakandan symbol.

The noise in the room was deafening, but oddly enough comforting. It was confirmation of their impact on the world. The noise was the world’s way of telling them they were doing their job. The group sat down quickly, all flashing their practiced smiles at Robyn as she cheered along with the masses. When they finally calmed down, the room went quiet as Toni spoke.

“God it’s good to be back Robyn—I can’t believe how long it’s been.” She said, flipping her dark hair behind her shoulder with a smirk.

“I know. It’s been almost five years since you’ve last graced this studio Ms. Stark and boy how things have changed! Five years ago you were Iron Woman—fantastic hero to rival all heroes. Apart of the force known as the Avengers. Now you’re still Iron Woman, but you’ve accomplished so much. Creating lines of prosthetics so advanced they are being considered for the Nobel Peace Prize, as well as the hundreds of additions to the tech world you’ve contributed in the past year. And now heading a team of new and improved heroes. You are on a roll Toni!”

Toni gave a laugh. “All the things you said are true—as well as some things you missed—but one thing is a misconception. I’m not heading this team. This team is heading themselves. Everything we do is a team effort—there is no one dictator. We work like a well oiled machine—not a yolked cow. And most of that smoothness can honesty be contributed to Colonel Carol Danvers over here.” Toni squeezed her hand as she sent her a reassuring gaze.

Carol gulped but quickly moved to send Robyn a smile. “I think she’s being a little dramatic. I suggested a few team building exercises and helped with some drills—I didn’t do nearly as much as she did.”

“How was that by the way? Starting over from scratch with a team that hardly knew each other. It was hard the first time I’m sure, but now with the tensions in the hero community so high with the Accords it must be even harder.”

“It was actually pretty easy.” Toni laughed. “Oddly enough, a lot of us have known each other for a while and that familiarity has really made the team stronger. As for the other branches of our lovely team, it’s all about respect and communication.”

“Can you expound on that? The ‘branches’ as you called them? We’ve been hearing hints about them online for months, but no-one knows for sure what that means. I’m sure most people are wondering exactly what that’s about—I mean last time there was only the six of you.”

Toni tried not to let her agitation at the mention of her former teammates show. “Let me set the record straight for a second —the former Avengers team was more of a trial run. What we had there was useful in a pinch, but not healthy in the long run. What we’ve created now is through the power of communication and consultation is a group of people who do their best to maintain a moral standard to save the world. As for the branches well, it was King T’Challa’s idea. I think he should talk about it.”

T’Challa blushed at the sudden attention. He sent Toni a halfhearted glare that was only returned with a smile before clearing his throat and speaking. “Yes, well Ms. Stark is correct. I came up with the idea of having branches in the Avengers team. It makes the most sense considering the status and age of many of the Avengers candidates. We’ve created sectors that are manned by different specially sorted teams. Their main responsibility is to man their sector and to assist those in other sectors when they are in need. We for example are the ‘Alpha’ team. The first. We are to be utilized for more complicated missions and for very serious catastrophes. Candidates such as Spiderman patrol their sector with their teammates and provide assistance for those in need.” He cleared his throat again once he was done. Toni held back a chuckle at Robyn’s wide eyed stare. She probably barely understood what he’d said.

“That sounds interesting. I can’t wait to see you all in action and see you all succeed. One last question before we let you go—Do you think a reconciliation with the ‘Rogue Avengers’ is a possibly consideration in the future?”

The New Avengers all froze. Though, from the outside their faces never once changed. The question wasn’t an unusual or even unexpected question. They’d all been drilled on the most common questions the media wanted to know, and this had been one of them. But, time and time again a suitable answer could not be found. So, they others stayed silent while Toni gave a small smile and answered.

“As of right now, we’d be happy to invite the former Avengers to join our organization, but only after they’ve signed the New Accords and have gone through the proper channels—just as every other member of this team has. ” The room burst into applause again. Cries of joy filled the studio, covering up Robyn’s attempts to end the interview. Just the prospect of having such icons as Captain America back in the spotlight again sent the crowd into a frenzy. The New Avengers shot them all wide smiles, even after the cameras moved to a different segment. They basked in the joy that filled the room at their announcement and before leaving gave hugs and took pictures with a few more of the kids they’d seen on the way in.

Before long they were rushed back to their dressing rooms. Good Morning America was only the first of many, many interviews they’d be sitting through during the day. It was to be expected considering the announcement of the reinstitution of the Avengers had been just last week but it was tiring nonetheless.

———

After a day full of junkets, the team finally returned to their hotel rooms. Most of them stripped the second they entered their rooms, Toni and Carol were no exception.

“Ohhh fuckkk.” Toni moaned as she pulled off the stilettos she’d forced her feet into. Carol massaged her feet once the last shoe came off and the woman had no choice but to collapse back onto the plus bed and go slack.

“I’m glad to see my talents don’t just extend to turning into a lights show. You want me to do the hand thing?”

“Oh please do the thing you know I love the thing.” Toni moaned, arching her back and pushing her face into the pillow as Carol’s fingers heated up just enough. It had taken much practice, but the blonde had figured out how to heat her hands into what was essentially a personal heating pad for Toni.

Toni lay in ecstasy, practically drooling onto her pillow as the exhaustion of the day caught up with her. It was hard keeping the persona up for so long. That ultra confident, ultra suave woman who had no problems whatsoever. But when the doors closed and she was left alone with her blonde haired beauty her mask could fall. And she’d never not be thankful for her.

“Toni.” Carol whispered as she finished the massage. “You need to take the slip off before your skin starts to get irritated.”

Toni groaned. “Don’t wanna. Can you do it for me?”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Sure. But you owe me a back massage next time one of those baddies launches me into a wall again.”

“If I’m not impaired, I’ve gotchu.”

Carol rolled her eyes and moved up towards Toni’s torso. She slipped the jumpsuit off with a few careful movement and slid the camisole off. It wasn’t just any camisole. It was the newest creation of Stark Tech. A form fitting prosthetic that covered the torso complete with cybernetic fabric, giving the appearance of skin. When it slipped off, Carol winced at the irritated skin surrounding the new reactor.

“You’re gonna need to put some cream on that. You’ll be in a world of trouble if you don’t.”

“Uggghh but I’m so tireddd.” Carol laughed at Toni’s childish whine.

“I know. But get it over with now so you don’t regret it later. I’ll grab the goods.”

As of late, this was becoming apart of their nightly routine. With the camisole on almost all day every day over the past few weeks of promo, the skin around the reactor had been getting more and more irritated. Every night Carol watched as Toni placed some cream around the area. It was nice, to have a routine like that even with their hectic and often unpredictable schedules.

It didn’t take long, but it was painful to watch as Toni flinched at her own touch. The skin was so sensitive now. More so than it had been in a long time. When the cream was carefully rubbed in and her skin less red that it had been before, Carol silently offered her hand. The tips of her fingers were radiating with warm. Toni looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you serious?” She asked.

Carol only nodded. In a split second, Toni had pushed her warm hand up against the reactor to use as a make shift heating pad. She moaned at the feeling and couldn’t help but drag Carol down onto the bed with her. She buried her face in the blonde’s neck and fell asleep almost instantly. Carol followed suit with a smile on her face.

———

Within 24 hours the team was awake and back at the compound. The press junket had been fun for all of ten minutes, and it was a relief to return to the familiarity of the routine they had cultivated over the past year and a half. T’Challa was only able to stay in the states for another day, but Toni and Hope would be following him back to take some lessons from his guards. They were skilled fighters in their own rights, and with the dangers of this world constantly abounding they all needed to stay on their game.

The morning started off like usual, with training under the watchful eye of former Agent Melinda May. When news of the ‘Civil War’, as the media had dubbed it, hit the airwaves Coulson had deemed it time to reveal the fact that he was still alive. It had taken a few weeks of wary glances and yelling matches for Coulson and Toni to come to an agreement.

His new team would be an asset to the Avengers, but at the end of the day they were still S.H.I.E.L.D agents. So, when they weren’t on assignment they would work with the Avengers on missions and in their day to day activities. When missions arose they’d leave, but with more advanced tech and weapons that easily rivaled the ones they’d had before Stark came into their lives. Today was a simple day of training compared to others. The team had been improving on their hand to hand combat skills, so May had suggested sparring. No magic, powers or enhanced tech allowed. The world was a crazy place, and you could never be too prepared. With the announcement of the New Avengers roster, it was highly possible that villains were preparing weapons that would be specifically targeting the powers and enhancements of the Avengers.

Toni and Hope circled each other in the boxing ring of the Avenger’s Compound’s gym. Their hands were wrapped, their hair pulled up into simple buns or ponytails. Their hearts were racing but not from fear. From excitement. 

“You ready to get your ass kicked Stark?” Hope asked with a playful smirk.

Toni snorted. “Yeah right Van Dyne. I know you might think that’s what’s about to happen, but even at the ripe old age of 46 I’m gonna whoop your skinny ass. And I can’t wait.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She raised a hand to get their attention. “On my count, advance. Keep your eyes trained on each other, but listen out for my corrections.” They both nodded.

“1” Toni pulled her feet into position, rotated her hips and raised her fists.

“2” Hope took a step back and a deep breath.

“3, advance.” Toni moved first, throwing a punch that just barely missed Hope. They fell into a dance of sorts, something familiar but still exhilarating. The others were cheering, and after a few minutes of back and forth it seemed they’d amassed a crowd of onlookers.

The younger Avengers had picked sides, and were cheering and watching accordingly. Hope got the upper hand briefly, and twisted Toni’s wrist until she fell out of her defensive position. Then she kicked her legs from under her (and internally winced to the loud thump Toni’s body made as her back hit the ground).

Toni let out a wheeze. “Fuck me. I’m an old lady—this is elderly abuse.” She cried in a raspy voice. Still, as she complained she began to stand. Hope tried to deliver a kick while she was coming up, but Toni blocked it and pulled her down.

Hope snorted. “Hardly. You may be the oldest member on the team—if you discount Stephen’s several years of hypothetical multi-dimensional living—but you are not an invalid.”

“Come on Miss Stark! Whoop her as—butt!” Peter yelled and jeered from the ropes. He stood beside a few of his new team mates, the young woman who’d been recruited barely a most ago after an encounter with the suspicious substance know as a Terrigen crystal —Kamala Khan— the powerhouse hero named America Chavez and her girlfriend—and skilled archer—Kate Bishop. Toni sent them a smile and a small salute, before running back at Hope and managing a complicated move that sent her reeling.

Just as things were getting heated, and Toni’s body began to ache, her assistant ran in. “Miss Stark—I’m sorry to interrupt but you’ve got an urgent message on the line. It’s from Director Coulson.” Her new assistant’s name was Jennifer. She was a sweetheart, but far from the type of girl to let anyone push her around which was what made her perfect for the job. She was no Pepper, but she was good.

Hope had been in the middle of delivering a punch when Jennifer interrupted, but Toni didn’t let the distraction throw her off her game. She dodged it and rolled out of the way before May called a timeout.

“You did well Stark.” She complimented as Toni took a bottle of water and made her way out of the ring. “Next up, Bishop and Hope. I want to see how you’ve improved on your rolls.”

Toni was breathing hard as she made her way towards Jennifer. The girl looked slightly concerned, but not frazzled in a way that would have put Toni on edge.

After a long swig of her water, Toni spoke.“How long has Coulson been on the line?” She asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Toni spotted Melinda's flinch at Coulson's name, but she maintained her composure. 

“About ten minutes ma’am. He’s been on assignment with Johnson and Simmons—nothing major but it seems to have taken a turn. He is requesting back up from the Avengers immediately.”

“Got it. Thanks for coming to get me—go buy yourself lunch.” She slipped a fifty out of her wallet as they made it past the lockers and handed it to Jen. She didn’t listen as the brunette tried to make her take it back. Before fully leaving the gym, she grabbed a towel and began drying herself off.

It seemed there wasn’t going to be a break from chaos anytime soon.

—————-

After an hour on a six way phone call with the Accords council and Coulson, it was agreed upon that Toni and only two other avengers could enter Lithuania to assist Coulson, Johnson and Simmons. The mission was supposed to be a simple one—infiltrate a suspected criminal base in the area, take down its leader and collect information. But, as it turned out, the base hadn’t been a standard criminal base. The gang of criminals had been tampering with genetics and creating what were essentially human animal hybrids out of its goons that would quickly become a problem if left to their own devices. Coulson, Simmons and Johnson were talented agents, but nowhere near equipped enough to take on something of that size alone.

Hence why Toni didn’t hesitate to suit up. She’d planned on going alone but as she made her way to the launchpad, a familiar face waited for her.

Carol was leaned up against the wall, her eyebrow raised in a challenge. “Did you really think you’d make it out of here without me.”

“Yes actually, considering this mission didn’t call for the heavy weights, just some simple assistance.” Toni replied, snapping her helmet closed and launching into the sky before Carol could say a word. She knew damn well the woman could catch up with her in seconds, and that’s exactly what she did.

She blocked Toni’s way and crossed her arms over her chest like a scolding mother. “I haven’t been on a mission in weeks Toni. As much as I covet my status as one of the pretty faces of the New Avengers I need action just as much as you do.”

“I’m pretty sure Drew has a crush on you. You could totally find action with her.” Toni joked.

Carol rolled her eyes with a snort.“You know what I mean. I don’t know why we’re doing this. I’m coming with you no matter what you say.”

Toni groaned. “Jesus Christ woman—fine. Let’s get there and get out, I need a nap after the sparring this morning.”

“You only sparred for like five minutes.”

“Exactly.”

They made their way down to the launchpad to sign out, as was protocol with a mission like this. Waiting for them was an eager Peter Parker. When he caught sight of Toni his face lit up and he rushed to pull her into a hug. “Hi Miss Stark! I know they said Avengers and I’m not technically as Avenger yet but I thought it would be a good training opportunity and since I haven’t used my emergency pass this month I was hoping—

“—Sure kid. Just…stick close alright? I don’t want you wandering off too far and getting yourself hurt.”

“I won’t I promise.” He exclaimed, doing a little dance as he ran to his dorms to get his suit. Carol gave a little chuckle and shook her head.

“He’s a good kid. But much too pure for this line of work. I dread the day he loses that spark in his eye.”

“He’s already been exposed to the world and it’s nasty underbelly. He’s seen death and seen how his choices affect not just him but others as well. I don’t think he’ll be losing that spark any time soon.” Toni commented, watching with fondness as Peter used his web to sling up the stairs. He overshot and launched himself into the wall with a big ‘oof’, but he recovered fast enough.

When all the papers were signed and preparations made, they didn’t waste any time using a coordinated GPS system to find their way to Lithuania in the shortest amount of time. Spiderman’s suit had been upgraded to allow him to safely travel holding onto Toni’s suit, so they didn’t need a jet. The base was a desolate warehouse that seemed innocuous. But, as Toni scanned for signs of life, she could see that hundreds of signatures were present. And three familiar ones that registered as Director Phil Coulson and Agents Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmonsbeing held hostage.

“We need to find a less obvious entrance inside the building. There are too many of them to fight and win against in enough time to save Coulson and Johnson.” Toni said.

“Our best bet is to cause a distraction on the outside. Make them panic a little bit and bring their guard down.” Carol offered. Toni smirked at her proposition. It sounded like something that was right up both of their allies.

“Would you like to do the honors sweet-cheeks?”

“Yes hun, I think I will. Meet 20 kilometers away from the warehouse after gathering data? Half an hour maybe?” She looked between Peter and Toni.

Peter nodded and gave a salute. “Sounds good to me.” They fist bumped and went their separate ways.

As Toni pressed the incognito mode on her new and improved suit, she thanked whatever god there was for caffeine and her brain.Since her previous suit’s uh ‘makeover’ in the bunker, Toni had reconstructed something new and improved.

It was housed in her arc reactor, made of nano bites and 110% the coolest shit anyone has ever seen. All the new shit was built into it, even a new sleek color scheming. The same red and gold as before, but darker and less gaudy. She’d taken a little bit of inspiration from Carol’s suit and installed a color changing add-on. All in all, her suit was the shit. And she couldn’t help but laugh as she flew into an open window and Peter slung his way in just as Carol’s photon flames burst in the front of the building.

————

“ _Šūdas!_ (Shit!)” One of the goons yelled in Lithuanian. 

“ _Was zum Teufel ist da draußen los?_ (What the fuck is going on out there?)” Another said in what sounded like German, before pressing the radio stashed on his hip. Jumbled, cut off speech came through but it was clear whatever was going on was not good.

“Dammit! Split up! You three,” He yelled in heavily accented English, pointing to the goons closest to him. “Go help up front. The rest of us need to get as much information out of these assholes as possible. I think it’s time to turn up the heat.” The man turned on Coulson and Johnson with a sinister look. Neither of them flinched, but Toni had had just about enough of listening to her friends be threatened. She couldn’t stand by and watch as they got tortured too.

“Not on my watch you asshat!” Toni called as she flew in and took our four goons with a few well placed repulser blasts. Peter took out three others by grabbing a nearby barrel ofsome liquid and webbing it awards them. They fell quickly. The main goon lunged at Toni, but she took him down easy. The others tried to run, but once again the good old duo of repulsers and web shooters took them down. Toni wasted no time in untying Coulson, Simmons and Johnson.

“Holy shit that was cool. Perfectly timed too, like something out of a comic book.” Johnson said, slightly out of breath.

“I try, I try. What do you have on them Coulson? Enough for us to get out of here?”

“Not exactly. We were a day too late. The last shipment of ‘specimens’ are presently being sent to Kiev. They are expected to arrive within the next two days. So, although we know the hybrids _were_ here, they’re not here anymore.”

Toni sighed. “So we need to go to Kiev then.”

“Yep.” Simmons said. “And we need to get their within the next day so we can scope out the place. From what we gathered the place is empty and all parties will be arriving to set up shop when the shipment arrives.”

“So we could have a slight advantage. Brilliant. Hey FRI?”

“Yes boss.” The AI replied promptly.

“Call in Stark drones and a Stark Jet please. Make sure it arrives at this sight within the next six hours. Send the Stark drones to this address.” She spoke the address as best she could, but seeing as she’d always been shit at Slavic languages, the words came out sounding more like gibberish than anything else, but FRIDAY caught the gist. “And make sure they relay any important or suspicious movements to me, Director Coulson, Agents Johnson and Simmons, the Accords Council and CaptainMarvel.”

“Got it. Anything else boss?”

“Yeah actually…could you have dinner ready for us on the Jet? Maybe sushi? I’m in the mood for sushi. Is that ok with you guys?” She turned to look atthe others. Johnson shrugged but Peter gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Sounds good to me. I’m fucking starving.” Johnson replied.

“Same here.” Peter replied.

Coulson gave a nod.

“I’m just gonna assume Carol’s ok with it. Put the order in will you FRI?”

“Yes Boss. The jet has been fueled and is on its way to you from the London offices location. It should be to you in the next 3 hours. Then, it will proceed to arrive in Kiev within the next 12 hours.”

“Wonderful. Thank you so much FRI. You’re a doll.”

An explosion sounded near the exit. A few men screamed. Toni chuckled. “Sounds like Carol’s having fun.”

“Sounds like it. She shouldn’t be getting all the fun though. Let’s entertain ourselves for a bit before we head out.” Johnson suggested, cracking her knuckles.

Peter gave a little hum of excitement. “I don’t see any objections with that. Can we Ms.Stark? Pleaaaaaseee?”

Toni sighed at the little puppy dog eyed look he shot her way, but couldn’t resist nodding.

With a noise of triumph, the duo of younger agents and the spider kid ran off towards the sound of the fight.

————

An hour later, it seemed S.H.I.E.L.D would have a lot of cleaning up to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to see a glimpse of what Toni and Carol's life is like now, next up we'll see the other side of the coin.


	3. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure about this chapter, as it has more action than I'm used to writing but I hope you enjoy!

In an abandoned apartment complex in a small and mostly abandoned town in the Ukraine, the group of individuals the world had dubbed as the ‘Rogue Avengers’ sat in silence. The day had been uneventful, as most days were since their exit from Wakanda but out of what appeared to be the blue, it seemed a glimmer of hope wasshining upon them. Sam Wilson sat on a run down couch sipping on a can of soup, his eyes trained on the little television they’d managed to buy with a few stolen goods. Good Morning America played on the tv, but the voices of Toni Stark, Robyn Roberts and King T’Challa were dubbed over in Ukrainian. He read the captions with prompt attention, and as the words ‘New Avengers’ floated across the screen his heart dropped.

“Uh oh.” He muttered under his breath, forgetting for a moment that he was a in room full of super humans.

“Uh oh what? Is everything ok?” Steve questioned. Sam jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, and didn’t calm until he saw Steve sit. Steve wasn’t a bad guy. To be quite honest, he was the farthest thing from a ‘bad guy’ there was. But he was stubborn. Once he got something into his head there was no way to get it out. Some days, Sam regretted allowing his childhood fantasies to envelope him. This ‘adventure’ had been nothing but chaos since the day Steve had broken them all out of jail. And it was about to get a whole lot worse if Steve heard about the New Avengers.

Clint walked in, chewing on a pack of crackers and his eyes caught the headline of the interview. He scowled. “Stark is on TV.It looks like she’s restarting the Avengers again. I wonder with who?”

Steve’s jaw clenched. Sam felt a pit of dread build in his gut. “I see.” He simply said. It was better than nothing as far as responses from him went now, but when it was followed up by a full afternoon of contemplative silence Sam knew they were about to head into some shit. He was proved right that night, when the radio they’d snagged from a baddie a few weeks ago crackled alive.

At the end of the day, they were all superheroes. They all had a deep seated need to help people, and if they had to do it covertly they would do it. Thankfully, with Natasha on their side covert wasn’t exactly a problem.

Bucky and Natasha were the only two who spoke any language outside of English or Sokovian so they listened intently as a man began to speak coordinates. The group sat around the broken down kitchen table, their eyes all straining with the ferocity of their stares at the radio.

“What did he say?” Steve asked.

“He said that there’s a shipment of ‘specimens’ being sent to a location in Kiev. They are apparently being used for an attack on Moscow in the near future.” Bucky replied. He seemed hesitant to answer, and unsure in general.

“Did you catch the coordinates?” Steve questioned.

“I did.”

“Write them down and get your stuff. I think it’s time we show the world who the ‘real’ Avengers are.” Steve replied, his tone firm with a hintexcitement and smugness. Sam’s stomach turned.

Oh shit, not this again.

xxx

The sushi was great—per usual when it was from Toni’s favorite spot in the city. They wolfed down a considerable amount after their workout. A workout that left about 80 men unconscious in an abandoned warehouse in Lithuania. 20 of them were apparently hybrids of some sort, so they had been shipped off the Kiev. Where the mini team was headed now.

The ride was smooth. No-one really talked but they dwelled in a comfortable silence as they ate and napped. Before long, they were at the location. The drones hadn’t alerted anyone or anything suspicious yet, so Toni had taken the liberty to begin the process of remotely rigging the place. She was smiling a slightly unhinged smile as she tapped away on her Stark Pad.

“Having fun Stark?” Simmons asked. She stood beside Toni, her eyes peering over the older woman’s shoulder with an amused expression. Toni gave a maniacal laugh.

“Yep. I can’t wait to see this stuff in action. Those bad guys won’t know what happened to them. I have net bombs being installed in the ground now that’ll deploy on impact, and capture our late friends.”

“That’s…mad and slightly terrifying but also super fucking bad ass. I can’t wait to see it in action.” Simmons confessed, before popping the last California roll into her mouth.

Abruptly, FRIDAY’s voice echoed around the cabin. “We are ten minutes out Boss. Still, no change in the area but you should all suit up.” She advised.

Toni nodded and shot up slowly from her seat. The new line of Avengers sanctioned Stark Jets were equipped with changing rooms for the heroes to suit up in. Each one was stocked with not only a secure container for the suits but also a number of weapons free for the use of any registered Avenger. Johnson, Simmons and Coulson wore their standard SHIELD uniforms along with whatever Stark gear they chose.Peter shuffled into the nearest changing room, still half asleep, and began to suit up in his skin tight suit. Carol only had to press a button on her gauntlet to activate her full suit, and Toni only needed to press the nanite reactor.

When everyone was suited up, they congregated in the pit of the Quinjet, making last minute adjustments as they waited for the first sign of a threat.

  
“What’s the game plan here?” Johnson asked as she fiddled with the gauntlets wrapped around her wrists.

“Patience is the name of the game. If we show up and show out too early they’ll run. But if we stay cloaked and lay low we should be able to gather the information we need, as well as put them away for good.” The little team gave a nod.

After a few seconds of growing anticipation, the jet’s doors cracked opened. They slid out and onto the dead grass, looking around and catching the discreet glint of metal indicating the Stark ‘toys’ were on the ground. FRIDAY sent the coordinates to the toys to avoid any accidental interference.

“Boss, the drones are detecting movement in the western quadrant. An alarming amount of movement. Should they engage?” She asked.

Toni shook her head. “No. We’ll let them come. Let’s get into position everyone.” With a nod Carol shot up into the sky and turned her suit incognito. Simmons and Johnson pulled out a toy FitzSimmons had dubbed the ‘screen queen’ which hid them from the view of any upcoming enemies but allowed them clear view of the field. Peter took Coulson onto the roof of the single building in the area, and Toni followed.

To their surprise, the procession arrived sooner than expected.

A caravan of white vans rolled onto the lot. They stopped with a screech and out popped a man in all black Kevlar, a gun strapped to his hip. He hit the backs of each of the six trucks, and one by one they opened. More men crawled out, their focus on the black boxes in front of them. Black boxes with glowing red eyes and growling insides. The comms line crackled alive. _“I see three hybrids per truck. 18 in total, but it looks like they’re being categorized by…species??”_ Simmons reported hesitantly.

“Why do you say that?” Toni asked, she let her gaze trail over the boxes curiously.

_“There’s latin on the side of the container. Well, a coded version of the latin language that is more of a mix of Russian and latin but it’s decipherable to some degree and it seems we’re dealing three separate species. Mammals, reptiles and amphibian hybrids. ”_

“That does _not_ sound fun.” Carol commented, the wind slightly skewing the sound of her voice.

 _“No it does not—shit they’re moving. Keep an eye out!”_ Johnson exclaimed, jumping to keep herself hidden. 

Men poured out of the trucks and each took hold of the boxes. They began to haul them towards the building, steadily coming closer and closer to the traps Toni set up, but just as they reached the perimeter, FRIDAY spoke frantically again.

“Boss, there’s an abnormal movement pattern in the East sector. I can’t make out exactly who they are but I’m beginning to be concerned. They’re advancing fast ma’am.” She sounded so concerned, if she’d had a face Toni could imagine the wrinkles between her eyebrows growing more and more pronounced as her worry grew more.

“Keep tabs on them FRI, we need to deal with one threat at a time. When they get close enough to be a problem we’ll handle them, but for all focus should be on the hybrids.” Toni responded. On the outside, she seemed as calm and collected as usual but internally she was freaking the fuck out. They didn’t need any more trouble right now. They had no way to tell how dangerous these hybrids would be. There was a certain level of danger expected considering the amount of time and care taken into their transport, but the actual impending fight was the real concern.

Nonetheless, there was nothing to do now but stay hidden, take notes and strike only when absolute necessary. And that’s exactly what they did. The procession moved forward, slowly but surely. Taking breaks when the creatures inside the boxes began to ‘act’ out. Just as the doors of the building opened, exposing the horde of white coats and large machines the ground began to rumble. All parties turned to look in the direction fo the disturbance, and found only a cloud of dirt being upended by a vehicle. A jeep, by the looks of it.

Within a few seconds, it was clear who was behind the wheel and the sight of them made Toni’s stomach turn.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Toni growled.

“That’s not—it can’t be—” Peter tried to stutter out, but Toni interrupted him.

“It is. Him and his entire group of shitheads. They’re gonna fuck this all up. We have to move now! Focus on separating the hybrids from their handlers. We need to secure them before they get loose. Go!”

Johnson and Simmons moved first, dropping the ‘screen queen’ and taking out their weapons. The nearest guards only had few seconds to process their proximity before they were stunned and dropping like sacks of potatoes. The others tried to push the hybrids in the building, but Peter webbed the entrance, leaving only a small hole for Toni and Coulson to drop in.

Toni tapped the private comms to Carol. “I need you to keep the Rogues back. If they make it up here they’ll fuck everything up. Try your best to keep your hands to yourself.” She said with a nervous chuckle.

“Affirmative. I’ll…do my best.” She sounded less then certain of her own behavior, and Toni couldn’t even blame her. She could imagine the smirk on her face as she shot off towards the jeep in abright pulse of photon light. When she was upon them, Toni turned away to actually _do_ her job.

Behind her, the sounds of a fight echoed around the empty lot, comforting her in a way that was no doubt odd. Her team was right around the corner, ready to help her and support her if she needed it.

As much as Toni cherished even this small portion of her team, she was trembling at her proximity to the ‘Rogues’. Her focus _should be_ on those who cared for her, not the inevitable conclusion of the battle and the conversation that would follow.

A conversation Toni was far from ready to face.

xxx

By the time Carol made it to the jeep, she’d managed to push down the bubbling rage that seemed to appear out of nowhere at the mere mention of the ‘Rogues’. For the past year, she’d made a point to keep her emotions in check. The future of Toni’s hard work had been at stake, and the revenge she’d so desperately wanted for her friend was put on the back burner. Granted, she and Happy stored the evidence they’d found that night in a safe place for later use—it felt nearly impossible to get the justice Toni deserved.

And now, here it was. Right in her face. She flew behind the jeep and grabbed the back of it, making sure not to plant her feet too hard. The jeep slowed down a little bit, and from her position she could now see the motorcycle zipping behind it, telling red hair flying beneath a blacked out helmet. So they all were here.

“Woah! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!” Wilson questioned abruptly, his tone full of panic. He sat in the back with Barton, Lang and Barnes, while the witch sat beside Rogers. She’d most likely be doing the dirty work on this ‘mission’ or whatever the fuck they were calling it,with the help of whatever voodoo bullshit she had at her fingertips.

“I’m the woman who is gonna flip this truck if you don’t stop it. You have no business here, so turn around before I make you turn around!” She threatened as calmly but as firmly as she could. Her fists betrayed her rage, and began to burn with photon light, the back of the jeep turned soft under the heat of it. It siphoned gasps from nearly everyone in the car.

Rogers flicked his gaze back towards her—determination shining bright in them—and he stomped on the breaks. Carol nearly lost her grip, but she held on tight, as the sudden stop wasn’t enough to really dislodge her. But it was a distraction. The motorcycle zoomed past her towards the site of the fight. Carol sent a blast to the tires, and watched with glee as the bike stopped in its tracks, one tire still rolling in an attempt to move. She sent another blast to two of the tires of the jeep. It too stopped.

In the distance, the sounds of a fight became louder. From the looks of it—with Johnson, Spiderman and Simmons fighting off the guards on the ground and the flash of repulsers inside the building telling of where Toni was—the fight was still hot. But it was on the verge of getting a bit too hot. She was wasting time.

“Look, I don’t want to have to hurt you. But if you step anywhere near that a fight I won’t hesitate. Either leave now, or wait until I can come back and give you all the attention you so desperately want. K?” She gave a tiny salute before zooming off towards the hybrids. The guards were down for the most part, but the more skilled of them were still putting up a fight. not to mention the chorus of pain coming from the building where—no doubt—a legion of scientists were stationed.

With a few well timed punches and the assistance of distraction on Spiderman’s part the most dangerous of them were down. Which only left one quivering guard, huddled beside a black box. Carol cracked her knuckles.

“Listen—I will hurt you. There’s no doubt about that. But I can make it quick if you just give us the files for these fucks and who made them. Got it?” He gave a nod, but just as he opened his mouth, an arrow zipped past her and landed right between his eyes. It wasn’t lethal, but it knocked him out quickly enough. “Goddammit!”

“You were just wasting time! He wasn’t going to give up anything!” Barton complained as he walked closer. Rogers was helping Natasha up from the bike, while the other cautiously trailed after him. With the last of the guards down the rest of the team turned their attention on the last minute ‘additions’ to the team. They looked less than pleased.

“That wasn’t your decision to make Clint. You forfeited any rights you had when you fled this country as fugitives.” Coulson quietly admonished. To Carol’s surprise, the archer didn’t look surprised to see his old handler alive and well. He simply chuckled a bitter chuckle.

“I thought it was just a rumor. I figured there was no way you’d actually fake your own death but here you are. She got you too huh?”

“Who got to me Clint?”

“That parasite—Stark. Did she bring you back from the dead or something? Are you an android?” He gave another chuckle, though his eyes were clearly filling with tears. He looked like he was on the verge of something dangerous, and Carol had the sudden compulsion to take a step back. But she didn’t. She couldn’t.

“She didn’t. Fury did. I tried to contact you…but I thought better of it. I wish I had though. Maybe I could’ve prevented you doing…this.” Coulson looked on the verge of tears, but he held himself together well. Daisy put a hand on his arm to comfort him. Carol unconsciously shifted closer to him to show support. This was obviously hurting him more than he originally let on.

“Doing what—fighting for my freedom? Just because you’re her puppet doesn’t mean I—we—have to be. We see right through her. Through them. They were trying to control us Phil. They were trying to make us into something we weren’t and now they’ve roped other people into it too. It’s sick.” Clint spat. The witch gave a snort of agreement beside him. Her eyes were flashing dangerously red.

“If you actually bothered to read the Accords I assure you, you’d have a different opinion.” Toni’s voice echoed. She seemingly appeared from a door that was blasted off its hinges, a box of files in hand. She’d pulled off her helmet, which left her dark long locks to fall in waves down her shoulders. She was bruised but not battered. She’d feel those hits later for sure, but for now she was holding it together.

Rogers stepped forward, a bit of awe on his features. Carol couldn’t even blame him, Toni looked stunning. Especially compared to the way she looked the last time they’d seen each other in person. She looked so much healthier now—-she ate on a semi regular basis (They were still working on that) and she was mentally in a better place than she’d been in years. She didn’t need him or any of them stomping on that and making her relapse.

Carol stepped forward, but Toni cleared her throat. “Well, I called in the clean up crew. They’ll be here in the next few minutes.” For the first time she looked directly towards her former teammates. She took in a shaky breath. “This family reunion was super fun even if it was short—but I’ve got places to be. Things to do. Check ya later.” She tried to motion to the team for a quick exit, but Rogers spoke again.

“Wait—“ He reached out and took her wrist. Toni flinched, going pale at the unexpected touch. Carol growled and shoved him in the chest. He stumbled back and fell on his ass, she followed and leaned over him to make sure her point came across.

“Don’t you fucking touch her.” She hissed in a voice so low only he heard. She could feel her eyes glowing the tiniest bit, but she didn’t care. “Lay a finger on her again and I swear on everything I love I’ll kill you where you stand.”

The Rogues took a step forward to defend their leader—all but Wilson and Barnes—but Toni spoke before they could attack. “Everybody take a chill pill! Captain Marvel, come back here please.” She grabbed Carol’s hand and pulled her close. Closer than was needed, but when Carol picked up on the constant tremble in Toni, she couldn’t complain. She could only glare as hard as she could at Rogers. “Tensions are high—we can all attest to that. But there’s no need to be hostile. We can just go our separate ways and keep it moving.”

“We can’t exactly keep it moving with flashlight over here burned both our rides.” Lang grumbled, pointingto the melted tires on both the jeep and motorcycle. Carol flushed red. She’d forgotten about that.

“I didn’t burn anything I just….incapacitated. You were a liability and I had to ensure the safety of my team.” Carol replied with her hand on her hips, though the entire being screamed the tiniest bit of embarrassment.

“Well—we’ll give you a ride as a sorry.Where’s the drop off point?” Toni asked though Carol could tell the words were hard to push out. Embarrassment flooded her. This was all her fault.

Rogers perked up at the sound of that. “Wonderful. We saw your conference this morning and well…we….we need to speak with General Ross.”

“General Ross is no longer affiliated with the accords council. If you’d like to file a complaint you’ll have to go through—

“No, we’re not trying to file a complaint. We’re trying to join the initiative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for there to be a whole fight sequence until I remembered that in this universe, T'Challa kicked Steve and the others out the second he realized what happened in the bunker. So, as a result they do not have weapons or improved gear. They're just fugitives, one of which has a bow and arrow. Their weapons were confiscated in RAFT so they're essentially useless right now but they might not be for long.


	4. The Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't this up on Saturday, the weekend was just insane so I pushed to get this out. It's a little short but important. I hope you enjoy!

Under different circumstances, Toni would have been compelled to simply punch Roger’s much too chiseled jaw and set him straight. Maybe even scream the words “NO, FUCK YOU!” at him. But under the current circumstances, that was not an option.

Rogers and his entire squad of lackies were the exact opposite of the type of candidates the Avengers Initiative was looking for. But, Toni had a feeling that after the GMA interview and her very public state that she’d gladly allow the Rogue’s back into the initiative, that any rejection on her part would be perceived poorly by the media. She’d _just_ said not 24 hours ago, on national television that she’d welcome the Rogues back to the program if they agreed to play by the rules, and it seemed that Rogers was ready and willing to do so. Wherever he went, the others followed. So, in essence, that meant that not only were they going to have to deal with Rogers and his expectations, they were also going to have to hear the others’.

They were about to have a media frenzy on their hands, no doubt.

It could be seen as a positive—the original avengers were just starting to take off in terms of popularity when they ‘ended’ things, so seeing the return of the majority of the original members would bring a media boost that would be useful if anything.

But, Toni knew there was an ulterior motive to his sudden reappearance. She might not know yet exactly what Steve’s intentions were, but she knew they were far from good.

Despite that and despite the sick feeling that plagued her. Settled deep in he stomach for the entire time they waited —in the most uncomfortable of silence— for the clean up crew to escort the hybrids to a secure facility for testing and health checkups, she still let them on the Jet. When they stepped on, everyone but Toni and Coulson ran to their respective chairs or little pods to change. The New Avengers hadn’t even given the old ones more than a glance.

Toni sighed when she heard an impressed whistle behind her.

“This place really got an upgrade since the last time we were here. You went all out Stark.” Barton said, his tone bitter. It was clear he was less than impressed by the fact that he’d not had access to this level of comfort during his time as an Avenger. Toni rolled her eyes. She didnt give a shit was Barton thought of her or her technology. He could suck her ass—metaphorically.

“These plans were in the works last year and have been in rotation for about a half a year. All I had to do was add a few more pods and get the funding for a few other side projects, that’s all. Not the most impressive of the new toys you haven’t seen yet.” She turned around to face the Rogues, and for the first time truly took in the tattered clothing they were wearing. She tried to hold back from twisting her face in disgust. “So, speaking of the pods—they’re for registered Avengers only unfortunately. For now, I can give you access to the civilian set of clothes we keep in the events unfortunate circumstances or undercover missions. FRI?” She expected a box to slowly begin to fall from the ceiling, but her girl was a hesitant. In their private comm, FRIDAY groaned.

“Do I really have to boss? They don’t deserve it.” She whined.

Toni pulled up a Stark phone and opened the remote messenger to FRIDAY so the Rogues wouldn’t hear. She was not in the mood to start yet another fight right now.. _“No, they don’t. But we must be hospitable for the sake of appearances, as frustrating as it is to do so. Bring the clothes down please.”_

FRIDAY gave a frustrated huff before finally dropping the container. It was a simple metal one, with compartments for clothing styles and sizes. (An idea Peter had suggested after they’d had to shoplift from a nearby merch store to fit into a crowd on assignment.) “Take your pick.” Toni said. “You can change in the pods and leave your clothes in a pile, FRIDAY will collect them and put them in bags for you.”

“I don’t want that _thing_ touching my shit. And I sure as hell don’t want any handouts from you.” Barton spat, Coulson sighed and turned to get comfortable for the ride with a shake of his head. He was just about as in the mood for this as Toni was.

“It’s not a handout Barton—it’s a favor. But you can take it or leave it, I don't really care. I’ve got shit to do. If you need me, don’t. If it’s an emergency, talk to FRIDAY. I’ll see you when we hit the mainland.” Toni gave a small salute, though she avoided direct eye contact with Rogers, and moved find her portable office.

She’d need to call the Accords council and have someone print off the accords in full by the time they gothome so the Rogues could read and sign before the media caught wind of their arrival in the compound. Just the thought of them living in the compound—the place Toni had begun to consider more of a home than the tower she still owned for Media purposes—her breathing sped up. A deep dread filled her chest, but she pushed it down.

So not the time.

She was so distracted by the mountains of paperwork and phone calls that needed to be made, Toni didn’t notice Carol entering the little office nearly half mana hour

“Tones—you ok?” She questioned gently.

She was out of her uniform and had found her usual attire of a band tank, jeans and boots. Her hair was loose and filled with debris but she looked adorable nonetheless.

Toni chuckled at her question, but it came out as more of a sob. Carol was at her side in a second. “I knew something was going to happen. I can’t have shit without something bad coming around to humble me. I hoped I’d never have to interact with them in this capacity ever again even though I knew that wasn’t realistic. I just—I can’t believe—” The sobs finally overtook her, and before she could control herself Toni began to cry profusely. She let her head fall into her hands, and she sobbed so hard her chest hurt. But she couldn’t stop.

She was so fucking frustrated. So _mad_ that they had the nerve to come back and try to become apart of this initiative Toni had worked so hard to rebuild. They had no right—not after everything they did. And yet here they were. They’d be demanding and as awful as always in no time and Toni would bend because she didn’t want another fight. Once it became official, any slight hiccup would disrupt the entire process for everyone involved. And she couldn’t have that. She just couldn’t.   
  
Carol pulled Toni into her arms. She was gentle, as she always was when it came to Toni, and she hummed a little in an attempt to comfort the crying woman. “It’s ok. You’re gonna be ok. I’m not gonna let them hurt you. I’m here now, we’re all here. They might think they’ve got the upper hand and they might think they can get what they want but they’re wrong.”

Toni couldn’t even respond. She simply let herself cry into Carol’s shoulder and thanked herself for the idea of sound proof walls.

xxx

Toni stayed in her office for the majority of the flight, and for the last leg she came out looking worse for wear. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stripped off the fancy clothes she usually wore for telemeetings. A sweater and leggings would do for now. Better to be comfortable than fashionable after a fight. She forgot that the Rogues had made an appearance in her life again, and flinched at the sight of Rogers wide awake,starting right at the door she came out of.

He gave her a soft smile. “Hey.” He casually said, as if this was just another movie night at Avengers Tower where everyone but the two of them fell asleep.As if he didn’t have a beard that he most certainly didn’t have last year. As if Toni hadn’t immediately crossed her arms over her chest to protect herself from his gaze. As if the last time they’d seen each other, he hadn’t tried to kill her.

She cleared her throat. “Hello. I hope you’ve found everything amenable.”

“More than that. This is the fanciest place I’ve stayed at in a long time.” He chuckled. A year ago Toni would have found this act attractive. She would have been charmed by the bashful grin and the ruddied cheek, the ruffled hair and unkempt clothes. But now, she could only see the danger in them. In him.   
  
She gave a tense smile.

“I’m glad to hear this place has been satisfactory. I’m going to do a few more things before I sleep” She turned to the little ‘mini-bar’ in the corner then. It was stocked with ice and various non alcoholic beverages so Toni grabbed a simple iced water and pulled an anti-anxiety pill out of her pocket. It was about that time, and if she didn’t take this soon—especially today of all days— things would go downhill fast.

“I didn’t think you’d still need sleep-aids after a fight like today.” Steve tried to joke, but instead of entertaining Steve for any longer—because as more seconds passed the emotional exhaustion of this whole ordeal was beginning to overwhelm her—Toni simply shook her head and went up to the cockpit.

Carol had returned there after her visit to the office, and everyone else was asleep.Toni needed some support right about now. There was one empty chair that shouldn’t have been empty, but Toni suspected its inhabitant was up here as well.   
  
She gave a tiny knock. No-one answered, but the door opened with a click.In the pilot seat sat Carol and at her side was a half asleep Peter. Toni chuckled andran a hand through his fluffy hair. God, the kid was precious. Too precious for this world, but also just strong enough to take its issues head on.

“How’d your meetings go?” Carol asked, quickly taking her eyes off the sky.

“Fine. We’ve got a storm ahead of us that’s for sure. And they’ve got about a million hoops to jump through.”

“We were built by a very strong and intelligent billionaire to weather a storm love.” Carol pushed her seat back a little bit and reached around Toni’s waist to pull her close. Toni’s heart jumped in the most pleasant way.

“You’re right.”

xxx

The next few hours were a blur. Toni barely slept, but she’d had enough practice with that to make it work when it was time. The committee wanted to interview every one of the Rogues, and wanted briefings from all the people involved in the hybrid ‘rescue mission’ so, as happened often—Toni, Peter and Carol found themselves in the workshop struggling to fill out paperwork.

“Ugh, we’re all geniuses—this shouldn’t be difficult!” Peter growled as he struggled to write out the details of what he’d seen and heard that day. Toni chuckled.

“It’s difficult because it’s boring kiddo, not ‘cause we’re dumb. We struggle to let our minds sit still for more than 2 seconds to fill out details that have nothing to do with anything interesting. It’s that right bud.” She gave DUM-E a pat on what would have been his flank and he beeped in delight. She snickered and gave one more caress before attempting to get back to her paperwork.

If she could fill this out fast, then she’d be able to work on Spiderman’s newest suit—as well as her own. Maybe a few upgrades for Kate’s bow, as well as finish developing America’s suit. The girl was a practically invincible but having a suit to protect from the more unexpected foes would only help—not hinder.

“Stop planning ahead Toni, you need to nap after this. Not start yet another project that will keep you from sleep for a month.” Carol joked, nudging Toni’s knee with her elbow as she finished her own paperwork.

“I know nothing of what you’re talking about Danvers. Sleep is for the weak and finishing projects is my goddamn job.”

“They might be your job—but your _other_ job is to take care yourself.”

“Even when shitheads populate your life. Actually, especially then.” Peter mumbled under his breath with a frustrated growl. The wooden pencil in his hand crunched suddenly, as his anger got the best of him. Toni gave him a hocked look, and Carol shot him an impressed raise of her eyebrow.He looked just was shocked as they were and almost immediately began to apologize but his apologies were cut off by FRIDAY’s sudden echoing voice.

She seemed hesitant, and even cleared her throat. “Boss, the committee is asking for your presence and Miss Danvers’ in the conference room. They say it’s urgent.”

“Shit. Alright, let’s see what they’re blabbering about.” She mumbled easing her aching body up from the chair. She was still sore from yesterday’s fight, as well as the lack of sleep she’d subjected herself to, but she’d survive. This certainly wasn’t the worst she’d ever felt.

Carol stood hesitantly as well, eyeing Toni with apprehension but she didn’t say anything in Peter’s presence. He looked worried enough for the both of them. Toni pressed a hand between his shoulder blades. “We’ll be as fast as we can kid. If we’re not back before you have training just go ahead. It’s important for you to keep up your stamina.”

“You’re right. Plus, today’s scrimmage day. I really wanna pay Kate back for that time she shot me in the butt.” He said, his expression going dark as he remembered the pain of his bruise. Toni chuckled at the kid—young man, to be exact—feeling the tiniest bit comforted by his presence as she almost always was, before patting his shoulder and following Carol out of the workshop.

It didn’t take long to get to the conference room. The Compound wasn’t as big as the Tower, and there was only one in this building—so with one elevator ride they were in the hallway that was designated for their monthly ‘assemblies’—which were just briefings on the future of the Initiative and their needs.

Toni had never expected to see the Rogues sitting around the long table, smugly looking up at the screens holding the faces of the committee members. She could guess what they were about to say. Shit.

“Shit.” She whispered. “This can't be good.”

Carol only gave a concerned look before leading the way into the room. Rogers and Natasha looked up first, both giving warm smiles for reasons Toni didn’t want to think of. She didn’t respond and didn’t even bother sitting down. Toni nodded to the committee members and cleared her throat.

“Good afternoon, I was a told you needed to see me?” She asked. Her heart was beating so fast it was painful, her chest burned but she ignored it.

“Good afternoon Miss Stark—Miss Danvers. We just finished our interview with the former Avengers and have come to an exciting conclusion. We thought it best you know first.” One of Toni’s least favorite committee members—Daniel Allard, the representative of France—excitedly regaled with a smile. Someone in the room cleared their throat and it was then that Toni realize the Rogues weren't the only people in this room. Someone sat stiffly in a chair in the corner. 

It was Coulson. He looked distraught.

“Phil?” Toni quietly asked, a part of her hoping he’d have something nice to tell her. Something not so anxiety inducing as this exact moment felt. But he could only give a frustrated sigh and a shake of his head. Toni’s hand shook.

“Toni…they…the committee thinks—

“We have decided that the best course of action for the committee and the initiative is to keep the ‘Rogues’ close. It is undeniable that they are a valuable asset to our organization despite their past actions. They are all strong heroes and unmistakable faces for the initiative. With some conversation we’ve reminded them of how important the Accords are. They all signed and we…we’ve come to the conclusion that—

“I don’t appreciate you beating around the bush. Tell me what’s going on.” Toni demanded as calmly as she could manage with panic clawing up her throat. She was holding back tears as the next member of the committee said the words she’d hope she’d never have to hear.

“They are joining the initiative. And for PR sake, we want you—the rest of the new Avenger team—and them to reside in the Tower. You will conduct a few interviews and videos for the public to reassure them of the Rogue’s ‘turn around’ and you will eventually all work together to complete missions.” Allard said. Rogers had the nerve to look excited and most of the others looked either incredibly smug at having ‘won’ or upset at something Toni didn’t even have the energy to consider.

The panic was about to spill out. She could feel it. Carol stepped closer and gripped her hand. Toni could hear her attempts at refuting their claims that this would ‘work’ and that this was the ‘best option for the success of the initiative.’ but she couldn’t make a strong case without revealing the one thing Toni had asked her not to reveal.

None of them knew that Rogers and Barnes had nearly killed her last year. None of them knew that Barnes killed her parents. As far as they knew, Toni had had an ‘accident’ in a bunker after an argument with Captain America which resulted in her near death.   
  
And that was how it would stay. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like despite all the Rogues had done, the media would be thrilled to see them back solely because of Captain America's status as icon. They'd trust him blindly if no evidence or even rumor was shown depicting him as anything other than America's pal. And in this day and age, I think a PR team would of course try the social media angle to create another layer of appreciation for the Avengers Initiative, so we'll be seeing that soon. Thank you for reading! If there are any mistakes or plot holes let me know!


	5. Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! I've been struggling to finish writing this one chapter because my work schedule has left me so drained but it's finally done and I have more ideas so there's more to come. Thank you for your patience and understanding!

After the meeting, Toni endured the numbers talk for as long as she could. When the moment of truth came, and she could no longer take the talk of how ‘financially beneficial this decision would be’ and how ‘their approval ratings would no doubt sky rocket’ she escaped to her quarters, with Carol following soon after.

On the way, FRIDAY took it upon herself to ‘assemble’ the other Avengers. By the time Carol and Toni made it to her quarters, the others were inside and waiting with pensive looks on their faces.

Before she left, the committee had made valid points about the media coverage such a decision would bring. The support of the media would be immeasurably valuable, as would the help from various organizations that hadn’t considered helping before. Everyone loved Captain America after all. He was the golden boy of this movement even after the whole fiasco with the Rogues. Despite his actions, he was being haled as a rebel hero, as a true patriot or some bullshit. His involvement, albeit monitored—as terrifying as the idea was—would be useful.

When Toni entered the living room of her quarters, she let out an exhausted sigh. The sight before her was not unfamiliar in the slightest. It was even slightly comforting. More often than not, after a mission or training session Toni and the rest of the gang would end up right here.Each of the “Avengers” —a term which in this moment referenced the media faces of the initiative (Toni, Stephen, Carol, T’Challa, Hope and James)—had their own ‘quarters’ in the compound since they worked there with the initiative often enough to warrant such a ‘perk’. The rooms were nice, but they were far from home. They made do though and after a mission or a long meeting they’d all sit in the living room and sip drinks—both alcoholic and non alcoholic—so often it only made sense.

T’Challa sat on the arm chair, looking as regal as ever. He was dressed casually—which meant he’d probably been on his way to the private landing strip to go home. Rhodey sat on the couch, still unnaturally stiff below the hips but comfortable and concerned. Hope sat beside him, her legs curled under her. She looked more furious than anything. Stephen stood still behind the couch, his cape bellowing behind him and exposing his inner turmoil.

Carol entered the room next, plopping down on the couch with a huff—her fists glowing in the slightest as she held them away from the couch. Just to be safe.

“What happened?” Rhodey questioned, his tone soft but firm enough to push Toni to answer. She knew there was no fighting against Rhodey’s will.

“The committee wants the Rogues to stay in the tower with us. They think it’ll be good for business, that it’ll give a boost of morale to the masses—the boost we need to keep the world on our side. They made some valid points—” Toni began to explain, but Carol interrupted her quickly.

“None of their points were valid! They were just ploys to get you to adhere to their agenda! This organization is supposed to be about cooperation and team work. I get that everyone has an agenda but asking us to stay in the same place as those backstabbing fucks is outrageous!” Carol spat, launching herself from the couch with a fierce glint in her eye. Toni sighed again and eased herself down onto the other arm chair.

“While it is still about cooperation and team work, please keep in mind the Rogue’s most intimate betrayals have only been known to those of us in this room—excluding people such as Miss Potts, Mr. Hogan and other close friends. For all they knew the rift between us began when the Rogues didn’t sign the Accords, then we argued, they caused some damage and we split up. To the committee it would be a simple fix to bring everyone back together.” T’Challa pointed out, his calm demeanor seemingly making Carol more upset. She huffed and moved to argue more but Toni held up a hand to stop her.

“It’s not like we have much of a choice. We can’t afford to lose the backing of the committee or the council and even if we did we wouldn’t last as an organization for very long. My funding can only go so far when the world doesn’t trust us. We need to consider the possibility of compromising with the committee.” Toni said quietly. God, her head was starting to hurt. A migraine was probably on the horizon but there wasn’t much she could do right now except take some pain meds. She tapped a few buttons on her Stark watch and DUM-E appeared from the elevator with her Excedrin in hand. 

After a few moments of silence, someone finally spoke.

“What kind of compromise do you suggest?” Hope questioned reluctantly. She clearly didn’t want to move forward with this plan of action, but she could see the use in entraining this plan.

“Maybe the Rogues can stay at the Tower but have to be barred from accessing certain parts of the Tower as a condition of this arrangement. Most of us live there full time, but we can make it look like we don’t right? We can host a few interviews and walkthroughs and play nice until the party’s over. Then we can ignore them until the end of time.”Toni suggested in a chipper tone.

“The majority of us don’t live in the tower—sure—but you do. And you’re the one who they betrayed the most. Are you comfortable with them being so close to you?” Stephen asked. His tone genuine and his concern real.

“Of course I’m not. But I don’t think we have another choice. I dug us into a hole a few days ago with that interview. I blatantly and _loudly_ said that I’d welcome them back if they wanted to be apart of the initiative. Now they want to be, so I have to follow through. And if Council and the Committee want them in the tower for a publicity stunt, we can make it work. We can—we can do this. Shit.” The space behind her yes began to pound something fierce. The migraine was officially here, and was not going anywhere anytime soon. She took the pills too late.

Toni pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a tense sigh. There was more conversation that would quickly turn into arguing if she didn’t remedy it, so she stood up abruptly and cleared her throat. “I don’t have the energy to do this anymore today. Sooooo I’m going to bed. I’ll see some of you tomorrow right?”

Hope and Rhodey nodded. “I’ll be joining the training session tomorrow to try out the new patch input in my legs.” Rhodey replied.

“I’ll be doing my usual, running around and trying to avoid the meeting I have at 3.” She said with a roll of her eyes, Toni snickered.

“I’ll make sure to keep you busy around the time. I’ll see you two sometime this week—we’re still on for Dora Milaje training right?” Toni asked as she grabbed quick hugs from Stephen and T’Challa. Stephen wasn’t necessarily an affectionate person, but he put up with touching for Toni’s sake. T’Challa gave a gentle and long squeeze to Toni then let out a deep, comforting chuckle. 

“Of course, of course. Okoye has been counting down the days, eagerly awaiting the day in which you would get your ass handed to you.” He laughed.

“And we all know she’s right.” Toni laughed, though the sound of her own laugh grated her nerves and sent sharp bolts of pain up her spine. “Can’t wait. Night all.” She gave a tiny salute before leaving the room as swiftly as she could.

It most definitely wasn’t night time, and it definitely wasn’t late enough to go to sleep but she had no choice. If she had to adjust to a new normal tomorrow, rest was imperative. As was a sleep aid.

xxx

Instead of retiring to the bedroom portion of her quarters, Toni went to her home. The Avengers Tower. Hope was spending the evening at her father’s home so she wouldn’t be coming back tonight, and Rhodey was out for the moment so it was just Toni. Or so she thought.

As the purposefully darkened elevator led her up to her floor, Toni could feel the pain breaking through the walls of medication. God, these things got worse every single time. She could barely see the pain was so blinding, but through the haze of pain she could hear FRIDAY’s worried voice. It would never cease to amaze her just how emotional her girl could get, considering she was to most a cluster of code. She was being as quiet as she possibly could be for the sake of Toni’s comfort, and the thought of her care was tear inducing.

“Is there anything I can do Boss?” She quietly asked.

Toni shook her head carefully. “No love, you being here and trying to help is comforting enough. I’m gonna go lie down ok? If anyone wants to come up turn them away politely.”

“What about those who are already here?” FRI asked. Toni’s brow quirked upwards.

“What?”

“Colonel Danvers is in your room at the moment. I alerted her of your arrival and she is running you a hot bath. Would you like me to ask her to leave?”

Toni gave an unamused chortle. She shouldn’t even be surprised by this. Carol had made it a point to remind Toni of how cared for and appreciated she was since the moment she returned into her life. With everything going on at the moment, it only made sense for her to turn the dial up. “No. I’ll go see her and get myself ready for bed. Thanks babygirl.”

For a second, Toni had the sudden impulse to press her hand to FRIDAY’S cheek in thanks. She wanted to thank her glorious girl for all her care an attention. But she couldn’t. Not in the way she wanted to. FRI didn’t have a body. And that fact shouldn’t have filled her (or unbeknownst to Toni, FRIDAY) with a heavy sadness. She shook it off and kept moving. She slowly made her way up to the bedroom, her body revolting against her movements as exhaustion began to pull her down. When she made it to the bathroom door, she grabbed a sleep aide from her pocket and tossed it back. When she shakily entered the bathroom finally, Carol was waiting for her.

“Hey Tones, I assume FRI told you what I was up to?” Carol asked.

“She did, and I can’t say I’m complaining. I’m very grateful for you taking the time to do this….Could you help me in?” Toni quietly questioned. Carol didn’t hesitate to help.

With the stress of the day, her body was beginning to revolt and the pain of her migraine on top of her chronic pain was causing her to tremble. But Carol was right beside her, a hand on the small of her back keeping her steady as they both stripped off her work clothes.

Her nudity was far from abnormal at this rate in their relationship. After everything they’d been through, this type of vulnerability was far from shocking. In more ways than one, feeing Carol’s hands on her bare skin was comforting. As Toni eased herself into the warm bath, she let out a hiss. The water was just warm enough to soothe her aching muscles.

After a few seconds of soaking, she was able to fully sink back into the warmth and relax. Carol slipped behind the tub and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Is it ok if I touch your back? You look tense.” She offered quietly.If anyone else had said the exact same thing, Toni would have told them to fuck off. But she knew despite the simmering attraction between them, that her intentions were pure. She gave a tiny nod.

Warm hands caressed her bare shoulders, then moved to press against the most tense points of her upper body. Toni soaked for a few minutes in silence, letting the moment fall over her and comfort her in the way she so desperately needed. After almost half an hour, Toni gave a sigh and sat up. Carol gave a questioning look.   
  
“Why are you getting up so soon?” She asked.

“Nothing nefarious,Jesus. I just need to wash my hair.” Toni chuckled. She knew why Carol was concerned, and in all honesty the concerned look in her bright eyes was endearing. But she was too tired to play the game they usually did. The push and pull that always resulted in Toni conceding ‘defeat’ and letting Carol take care of her. But she wasn’t in the mood tonight. She just needed to sleep.

When she stood, her legs shook but she ignored it.

Washing her hair was a nearly impossible task, but Toni ignored the urge to give up and pushed. By the end of it she was half asleep and Carol and to practically carry her to the bed.

“I put the heating blanket on, I hope that’s ok.” Carol asked. Toni let out a hum of pleasure as she reached under the comforter and felt the heat.

“That’s fucking perfect. You’re the best.” Toni whispered. The pain was starting to overwhelm her, as was the sleep aide she’d taken right before her bath, but the prospect of getting under that beautiful heating blanket made everything worth it.

“I know I am. Go to sleep peanut.” Carol whispered. Toni chuckled at the old nickname, but slipped under the covers easily. She waited until Carol moved to sit beside her to get fully comfortable and in a moment, Toni moved her head into the woman’s lap.

She fell asleep with hands running through her hair and a warm voice humming Fleetwood Mac.

xxx

The next morning saw Toni waking up to an empty bed. This wouldn’t be the first time after a late night like the night before that she woke up alone and slightly relieved. As much as Toni hated to admit it, she needed the space after being so open with her needs. She trusted Carol with her life, but old habits were hard to kick and this one was one that seemed to stick with her.

When Toni sat up, the sun was just cresting over the clouds, its rays pressing through the slightly opened curtains. She was still groggy and far from rested, but found she couldn’t go back to sleep. Not with so much to think about.

What the committee wanted made sense, from an objective stand point. Bringing the original Avengers back was not the worst idea in the world and keeping them close for observations sake wasn’t that bad either, despite how much Toni didn’t want it. But, this initiative wasn’t about what Toni wanted. It was about what was most beneficial to the team and what would propel them towards keeping the world safe.

She sighed and forced herself out of the bed. She slipped into her routine easily.

First, a hot shower. The skin around the reactor was red, tight and sore to the touch. The hot shower mixed with a balm and coconut oil soothed the skin well enough. Then she threw on clothes for her morning workout. Over the past few months, she’d been trying as hard as she could to pull herself past the crutch of her suit and become an asset outside of it, but with her body trying its damndest not to be useful it was a challenge. A challenge she wasn’t willing to give up on any time soon. She had a meeting this afternoon, and with a flew clicks of her Stark watch FRI had a duffle bag of her spare clothes waiting in the Compound Office.

Almost done. Next was breakfast, the usual dish of a green smoothie with a small bowl of muesli and the first of her pills at the kitchen island. When she finally slowed down enough to eat, a sense of uncertainty fell over her.

It felt odd to go about her regular routine. This routine was familiar but it felt out of place considering all that was going on, and yet here she was. Sitting in this room, eating the food she always ate, going about the routine that had existed for the past 6 months. It felt so off putting.

“Ma’am, do you need me to call Miss Danvers? It’s been approximately 13 minutes since you late moved, your heart rate is erratic and you haven’tfinished your food.” FRIDAY voiced, her tone not as soft as it was yesterday but somehow more concerned.

Toni cleared her throat and forced herself not to lose focus. She could not afford to let her head fall under water for too long today. She had to put on a strong face. “I’m fine FRI. Just…thinking. I’m on my way to the Compound now, see you there babygirl.” She gave a tiny salute to the ceiling before gathering her things and leaving through her private garage.

She tried not to drive too often but when she did she thoroughly enjoyed it. The ride to the Compound was quick and smooth. Paparazzi plagued the roads to catch a glimpse of any obvious Avenger but her windows were blacked out, so they were out of luck until the next official outing.

By the time she pulled into her personal parking spot, right next to Hope’s sleek golden yellow mustang.

There were under-roos waiting for her. Peter, Kamala, America and Kate (who tried to look unaffected but failed miserably) flanked her private entrance. Peter had his face press up against the window, a smile on his face. America was grinning wildly and Kamala was excitedly chatting to Kate about something most likely related to whatever was going on. Toni chuckled, then pulled her briefcase out fo her trunk before heading inside.

“Hey kiddos, what’s got you lot so excited?” She asked, looking between the quartet, fondness in her eyes.

America cleared her throat and moved to speak first, but Kamala interrupted. “Can you watch our scrimmage pretty please? We’ve been working really hard and we’d really appreciate critique of any kind. We already asked Captain Marvel and she said yes but we’d appreciate you coming in too…if you’re not too busy.” She ran out of steam by the end of her rant and she looked almost sheepish.

Toni’s heart hurt briefly at the thought of what could have been going through that girl’s head. The insecurity that might have just popped up. It was strong enough to dampen her excitement, but Toni wouldn’t let it ruin it completely. 

“Of course I have time. What time do you guys want to start it?” All of their eyes lit up with excitement, and the sight made Toni’s heart skip in the most pleasant of ways. After a few minutes of chatting, it was decided Toni would watch them before her workout. They walked with her to the gym, all giddy and distracted by the prospect of having ‘real’ heroes watch them fight. Like it wasn’t the 500th time. None of the more seasoned heroes were hands off in their approach to team work. Nearly everyone that had the time mentored the younger heroes. It wasn’t an official protocol per say, but it was so common it seemed almost unnatural to do anything else.

She parked herself on the bleachers, and pulled out her Stark Pad to pass the time until they were ready. They were stretching and warming up since it _was_ 9 in the morning on a Sunday. Someone cleared their throat beside her. Toni looked up, expecting to see Carol. But instead, found herself locking eyes with Natasha Romanoff. Behind her, Clint, Wilson and Captain America himself stood. They must have sent Natasha to try and ‘smooth things over’. God, what a bunch of idiots.

“What do you want?” She asked plainly, her eyes flicking back to her Stark pad as indifference washed over her features. On the inside, she was screaming, but she looked like a vision of natural poise. She could only imagine how she looked to them, more frail than she’d been the last time they’d seen her. The mix of mental and physical trauma she’d sustained over the past decade finally caught up with her. But if she thought about weak she was now, she’d surely break down.

“We just…well..we wanted to get a feel for the place. A feel for you and your opinion on the little set up the council or committee or whatever it’s called is proposing.” Natasha quietly said. She tried to ease herself down onto the seat beside Toni, but in a flash of light Carol took her place. A scowl firmly place on her face.

All the Rogues gasped at her unexpected speed. They still didn’t know aboutjust how strong she was. Just how dangerous she could be to those who posed a threat to the people she cared about. Carol looked over at Toni, concern in her eyes, but her posture screamed aggression. They were all save by the bell. The scrimmage was about to begin and in an effort to stop a fight from breaking out, Toni turned her attention to the gym floor. Peter and America stood on one side of a red line, while Kamala and Kate stood on the other. They were geared up for the most part, with their practice suits on for anonymity sake.

FRIDAY spoke, though her voice sounded the tiniest bit tense. “The match will proceed in five seconds. The first team with 3 knockdowns longer than 3 seconds wins. Begin.” A horn sounded and the kids were off, flying at each other in a practiced but ferocious manner. As much as they had improved, Toni had to admit she could barely focus on them when she was trying her hardest not to run out of the gym to put some distance between herself and her former friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of this was interesting and entertaining i'm still getting used to creating a characterization that's my own and not a carbon copy of the movies if that makes any sense.


	6. Building the Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a little while I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me I'm trying my best to give the best quality I can despite my hectic schedule. Thank you for your patience I truly appreciate it. ( I also edited this right after work while I could barely see so excuse any typos lol)

Toni could barely focus on the fight in front of her. For all intents and purposes, the kids were fighting skillfully and with a determination the owl be scry to any oppositional force. As proud as she was of the little heroes she’d been watching grow for the past year, she couldn’t gather enough energy to keep track of all of the improvements they made. Out of the corner of her eye, Toni spotted Carol quickly jotting downfew notes on her Starkpad. _She_ was doing her job, whereas Toni was struggling to even breath correctly.

The majority of her energy was reserved for keeping herself in check around her former friends.

They were sitting in relative silence beside Toni and Carol, occasional conversation passing between them as they tried to fill the silence. They looked on at the kids at they moved about, interest and astonishment in their eyes.

The Witch had made herself scarce since they’d arrived at the Compound, most likely having taken it upon herself to brood in the ‘temporary’ quarters. Like that would make things go back to the “way they were”. Vision was still nowhere to be found, and in all honesty Toni had the feeling they’d never seen that…man again. In Toni’s mind, there was no dispute about it. He was a man through and through. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but he was one. And because of that, Toni wouldn’t employ any of the drastic measures at her disposal to try and find him. Not for Maxmioff at any rate.

To her far left, Rogers cleared his throat and looked over at Carol. “How long have the kids been training?” He asked.

Toni could see the effort it took for her not to roll her eyes. “Some of them have been training for around 6 years. Others, 2. Most are just naturally gifted at fighting because of their powers, but we try to hone any natural talents and help them be successful.” She drily explained. Rogers nodded and looked back at the gym floor,

Every 30 seconds he’d pipe up with a question about their training and Toni could just _tell_ what he was trying to do it. It was unnecessary and annoying and she wanted it to stop but she couldn’t because that would cause a scene. In all honesty she wanted to leave. Desperately. She wanted to get up and run away as fast as she could but that wasn’t an option. Her priority had to be to those kids. They asked her here to watch the culmination of their hard work and Toni wouldn’t take the honor of that request for granted.

Carol pressed her hand to the small of Toni’s back in the middle of one of Roger’s questions. Just that tiny bit contact kept Toni grounded. It kept her from either launching herself across the bleachers or shutting herself into her mind until she could safely escape this room filled with tension beyond belief.

With Carol’s touch keeping her firmly planted in this reality, her attention returned to the kids just in time to watch Peter dodge a skillful attack from Kamala. Kate tried to follow up her comrade’s attack with a bludgeoning arrow, but America countered it, and continued her skillful attack by tripping Kate so hard she sent the poor girl flying.

It was clear they were holding back to keep each other safe, but they were working hard.

Kate fell to her side and let out a small laugh as she tried to catch her breath. Peter kept Kamala distracted with his webs and the timer started. Just as Toni suspected when he saw Kate go down, the time went past 3 seconds easily. That was the third knockdown. A bell chimed above their heads and FRIDAY’s voice echoed around the gym. Her tone cheerful and amused. 

“The final point goes to Team SpiderChavez! Congrats kiddos, you’ve won yourself an all expenses paid trip to the rec room!” Confetti flew from little canons in the corner. Music played and the mentors clapped. FRIDAY gave her best impression of a presenter from one of those cheesy game shows and Toni had no choice but to giggle. Especially when DUM-E and U came out of the hallway and zoomed inside, the ‘tickets’ to the rec room in their claws.Peter and America took them gingerly, taking the time to greet the little robots with pats on what the general consensus considered to be their ‘heads’.

The little bots sped off out of the room with giddy beeps, their celebratory noises most likely echoing around the compound and amusing anyone luck enough to her. The kids exchanged hand shakes and words of congratulations for a little while, before Peter left the little group and ran up to Toni. Toni knew he beaming and it hurt her heart to think about that the Rogue’s presence would diminish his excitement and well earned satisfaction. He gripped the bottom of his mask and moved to pull it up, but Toni shook her head fiercely. He paused, and finally took over to the ‘guests’ at Toni’s side. He made eye contact with the nearest Rogue. Natasha.

His body became visibly rigid.

Natasha seemed to understand his apprehension and took a small step away, but as usual Rogers was clueless.

He chuckled. “ A little gun-shy aren’t we Spiderman? I remember you being a worthy opponent last time we fought. You’re looking much more professional these days. Your form has improved alot, and you’re somehow lighter on your feet. I’m getting ahead of myself though.I can’t remember if we got the chance to properly meet last time we met so.” He stood, and just the feeling of him standing above her made Toni’s heart race in the worst way. Carol stood as casually as she could, clearing her throat and waving Kamala over as cover. The girl looked worried, but she seemed to know when her presence was needed. “My name’s Steve Rogers. Captain America to the masses. Nice to the officially meet you.”

He gave Peter a charming smile, and even with the mask obscuring his face, Toni could tell that the kid’s face was flickering between one of two expressions. Rage—because unfortunately he’d heard exactly what happened to her through his exposure to those closest to Toni and one too many glimpses of just what physical state Toni was in. Or, his expression was hard with determination. The problem with the expression of determination though, was that it could be bred of two _very_ different thought processes.

Peter was either determined to hit something—-namely a Rogue. Or, he was determined to say something—probably something filled with thinly veiling insults and jabs—and neither Toni nor Carol had to energy to try and clean up the mess that would follow after his actions. Carol seemed to read Toni’s mind, and cleared her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt Rogers but I need to give these guys notes before they head off to their reward. Meet me in the briefing room in ten ok?” THe firmness in her voice left no room for argument. Peter nodded and swiftly left the room before his anger could get the best of him. Kamala followed after him and wisely stayed silent, though she looked over at him with concern. Kate and America left just as quietly. Carol gave a stiff nod to the Rogues before turning to Toni.

“Are you up to help me write up their assessment after your workout?” She asked, pointedly ignoring the curious looks their very public conversation received. Toni nodded.

“Sounds good. See you later.” Toni replied. Carol gave little salute to Toni, then a stiff nod to the others before leaving. Toni began to gather her stuff into her arms. She could hear the others talking but she couldn’t focus on what they were saying. She didn’t want to. As ungraceful as she looked frantically grabbing her stark pad and folders, there wasn’t anything Toni cared about more in this moment than putting distance between herself and them.

She had opportunity and motive—because truly, there was so much work to be done. So much that required her attention that she couldn’t put off for any longer—so she moved as fast as she could.

She was out of the gym before the others could even blink. 

xxx

The rest of her day went as it usually did. The standard workout with her personal trainer—though Toni may have put in extra work and hurt herself a little more than necessary to take out some frustration—then a few meetings in regards to both the Rogues and other Initiative ventures. By midday, Toni had only had breakfast and was already teetering on the edge of exhaustion. But she felt centered. She felt much more put together with the backing of her established routine keeping her up.

With two public events, one interview and a simulation planned for the coming week—Toni felt accomplished. But not worthy yet of lunch. She plopped behind her desk in the workshop with a tired sigh. DUM-E wheeled over and handed her the Stark-Pen she usually used for blueprints and things of the nature.

And the work began.

First, Toni reluctantly pulled up the old schematics to the Avengers suits and weapons. With them returning in the midst of a system overhaul of sorts, there was much to be done to ensure that the suits and weapons were up to par with the new regulations. She was halfway through redesigning the WidowBite’s when FRIDAY’s chipper voice chimed above her.

“Boss, Captain Marvel is asking for entry into the workshop.”

“Let her in baby. Thanks for checkin’ with me.” She sent a wink up to the ceiling just before the doors opened. Carol stepped through, her work bag in one hand (because—despite the misconception—Toni was not the only person doing paperwork and going to meetings. Stephen was probably magicking up a series of requests and assessments as she spoke and T’Challa was most definitely doing his duty in his panther castle in Wakanda) and something that smelled heavenly in the other.

It was takeout.

“Is that….Oyaki with a side of cold soba??” Toni questioned curiously, her eyes following the bag as it swayed the more Carol walked. The blonde chuckled.

"Yes ma’am it is. I was told you haven’t had lunch yet, so I grabbed this and made my way over. You up for some business with a side of culinary pleasure?” Her eyebrow raised in question as she put the food down on an open spot on the desk. Then, pulled out a small folder and shook it. With a chuckle Toni snatched it midair.

The moniker ‘Young Avengers’ was etched on the front.

“Ah—assessments. I’m more than ready to distract myself from the reality of the Rogue’s reentry into this program.” They got comfortable on the couch, the food in between them and they multitasked between eating and taking notes. They split the young avengers roster in half, with Toni taking charge of America and Peter, while Carol took Kamala and Kate. Toni mumbled her notes under her breath, occasionally almost spilling the insides of her dumplings onto the sheets of paper.

The work went quickly when the company was so pleasant and before long both lunch and the work was done. They swapped forms and looked over each other’s assessments silently.A silence that only lasted a few seconds.

“Peter’s form definitely has improved. He’s…he’s more confident now and he’s much quicker about making decisions…I guess Rogers was the tiniest bit right.” Carol commented, a bitter chuckle forcing its way out of her lips. Toni mirrored her, though her chest ached with pain at the mention of that self righteous fuck face.

“He was always observant in places he didn’t need to be.” Toni replied flippantly.

“I can’t help but wonder if that’s a trait we’ll have to see up close and personal. They were given access to the gym. That means they’re training right? They have to be training for something. And you’re fixing their suits. Did the Committee say something?” Toni could hear the slight panic rise in Carol’s voice. It wasn’t often that she got this emotional about under the circumstances Toni could understand her fear. She’d seen the lingering concerned looks and the fury Carol had possessed those first few months after the Bunker.

She was afraid something like that would happen again. And in all honesty, so was Toni.

“Not yet. But I have a feeling they will. Even if they don’t I need those bozos primed and ready for a fight. Like I said—as reluctant as I am to work with them again it’s imperative we figure out a way to work together. For the sake of this planet. Yuu know what threats lie beyond the horizon better than anyone.” 

Carol sighed. “You’re right. I do. And that’s what concerns me the most. I…I don’t know if they realize just how important it is for us to be a united front. Someone has to sit down and talk with them. I can do it if you want.”

Toni looked up at her shocked. “Are you sure you want to talk to those brick heads?” She could see the thoughts swirling around Carol’s head and she was admittedly concerned but also intrigued.

“I don’t _want_ to, but I think I have to. They need to be kept up to date with what exactly they’re here to do. I can set up a meeting for later this afternoon. Hopefully that will give me chance to get all the evals organized.” 

“I hope so too. I have a shit ton of stuff lined up and I need them cleared before I go live with them.”   
  
“I got you. Are you up for dinner tonight?” Toni nodded and even blushed a little. She knew what dinner would entail and she couldn’t even find it in herself to resist it. Carol smiled and pressed a kiss to Toni’s forehead. The blush didn’t stop for hours even after Carol was long gone.

xxx

Carol didn’t immediately call for a meeting with the Rogues. That would have been stupid and the last thing that Carol Danvers was, was stupid. She had Friday send a memo out at 3:45 for a 5 meeting, then arrived ten minutes late on purpose. Darcy had already been in to discuss public appearance and to have them all sign wavers and shit, so there was a pile of papers in the middle of the large conference table.

Carol dropped a shit ton more right on top.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of overkill?” Barton questioned.

“No. No I don’t.” Carol plopped down at the head of the table. She sent a steady glare around the table, and took one long look at the people in front of her.

Rogers looked….like he’d seen better days. For the most, he just looked scraggly and unkempt—he had a beard and his hair was the slightest bit past his ears—but he didn’t look horrible. The thing that concerned Carol the most was the look in his eyes. He looked like a man who lost a lot and was willing to whatever it took—both moral and not—to get it back.

Romanoff looked as untouchable as usual—her hair slightly longer and less red—though there was a hint of something human behind her eyes—something like a mix regret and uncertainty—but Carol couldn’t find it in herself to really care. As much as she respected the Black Widow on a professional level, she couldn’t respect the woman behind the moniker because of her unreliable nature.

Speaking of unreliable, Wanda looked unamused, petulant event. It was clear she didn’t want to have to go through this process, no matter how necessary it was. Carol didn’ttake long to look at her, as despite how secretive the extent of her abilities she was anopen book emotionally. With her hair as long as it was, she looked even younger the tender age of 22 that she was.

Barnes looked more haggard that Rogers, though oddly enough he looked more eager and ready to learn than anyone. He was missing an arm, and Carol just knew that would be on the list of things Toni was planning to make for them.

Wilson looked as good as could be expected, though the dark circles under his eyes were an obvious indicator of the guilt he felt. Barton had matching dark circles, but his face and entire being was stiff and aggressive. He felt incredibly guilty or indecisive about ahis involvement in all of this at the least but didn’t want to admit it. Lang was in a similar position, though Carol couldn’t see much past the dopey look plastered on his face.

Rogers cleared his throat. “So, I hear from Miss Lewis that you’ll be explaining the ins and out of this process to us?” 

“Not exactly.” Carol replied. “I’ll be explaining the basics. The most important information for you to know before your move tonight.” Just saying those words were difficult. Admitting out loud that they’d be invading Toni’s safe space by living in the tower was heart-wrenching.

“What else do we need to know? It’s not like this is our first time living in that tower.” Barton questioned snippily.

“New rules have been instated both in the Initiative and in the tower. I took the time out of my schedule to sit down with you all and go over the important information, so please don’t interrupt.” Carol sat up the slightest bit straighter and from the neat pile of papers in the middle of the table pulled out 7 folders full of forms that needed to be signed. “Sign all of these before you move. You’ll need them to live in the residential part of the tower.”

“We’re not getting our old rooms?”Rogers asked, his tone worried.

“No, you’re not. Don’t interrupt me again.” She glared down at him, and found his clear struggle with himself incredibly funny. “You’ll be taking evaluations tomorrow morning and afternoon to see if you’re fit for active duty. Until the assessments come back, please know that you are nothing more than Arm candy. Most you—if I’m honest—aren’t even that.

Those of you who aren’t Captain America have one job and one job only, to stay quiet and look like you’re enjoying the luxuries you surely don’t deserve. Rogers, your job is to not do anything stupid and to look like you’re ready to save the world. Easy enough for you right?” He nodded stiffly.

None of you will be given access to any part of the tower that’s not the residential rooms at any point. For the compound, you’ll be given access to the gym like you were today and nowhere else until after the evaluations in these folders are completed. If you fail any of the required evaluations you will be terminated from the Avengers Initiative and taken off of Active Duty. Understand?” They all gave solemn nods. “Brilliant. One last thing. Off the record of course. FRI.”

The sound of the securitycamerasin the room booting down —like a low pitched bell—echoed around the room. Carol stood and moved to stand beside Rogers. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

“If you at any point, hurt Toni Stark in any way shape or form I will personally see to it that you are castrated, ripped limb from limb, then left hanging from the side of this building _alive_ until I say otherwise. If I can’t Stephen Strange has happily agreed to be a helping hand in this endeavor.Got it?”

He gulped. From the tense silence around the room, he wanted to say something. But, he was smart enough to stay silent.

“We understand.” Natasha said, her voice the tiniest bit pleading. Carol backed away from Steve, her hand leaving a burned print on his shirt. Satisfied, Carol moved to sit back in her seat. She brought her feet up to the table and crossed her ankles over each other. A smirk fell on her lips.

“Any questions?”

xxx

Evidently, there were no questions that needed answering. Carol’s work day was done for the most part and the most daunting task left was to not break down every door in the tower to find the Rogue’s.

They all left the Compound at the same time. Toni, Carol, Hope and Rhodey in one car, and the Rogues in another. The entire time, Toni’s leg bounced up and down in anticipation. She was so scared. It was plain as day in the way she clutched her own leg—most likely hard enough to draw blood—and the tremble of her lip. But she didn’t utter a sound. That is, until Carol asked the question that always had been her undoing.

“Are you ok?”

A tear slipped down her tan cheek, and it was like a dam broke. More tears fell, and Carol instinctually pulled the smaller woman into a hug. Hope scooted the tiniest bit closer, and rubbed her tender back. Rhodey looked mad enough to kill, but when he came close he calmed himself down enough to be the support Toni needed as the panic fully overwhelmed her.

“It’s gonna be ok Toni. We’re not gonna let them hurt you.” Hope promised quietly, her hand moving in steady circles and her tone calming. Toni sniffled and gave a tiny nod.

“They might be in the tower, but they have not access to any parts you’ll be in. At the Compound, they’ll be so busy they won’t have time to harass you and if they find time—I’ll kill them.” Carol promised, though she knew it was promise she shouldn’t really be making. In her heart though, she knew without a doubt that she would easily kill them all to ensure Toni’s safety.

The rest of the ride, they all stuck close to Toni’s small frame. In moments like these, it was hard to fathom just how small she was. In the public eye, she was such a force of nature, but in her most vulnerable moments she was so tiny it was scary. Carol felt her ribs through her blouse, and could feel every frantic breath as they got closer and closer to the tower.

They’d made some progress in terms of eating habits, but this little detour had put a serious wrench in their plans.

They didn’t see the Rogues inside, nor did they offer a tour. They all went up to the penthouse floor and in a way, moved on autopilot. Happy was on his way up, alongside Pepper and the bots when the spaghetti was fully done. It was Mrs. Stark’s recipe and a frequent visitor when Toni was this upset. (She’d made it during that glorious week together way back before either of them were what they were now. Alien powerhouse and iron suited hero respectively)

They ate it on the large balcony, side by side staring up at the sky and counting the stars. Quiet and easy conversation flowed around the balcony, and when most were engaged in a humorous conversation about the difference in Pepsi and Coke, Carol pulled Toni onto her lap. She didnt speak, she simply wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her close to start. (An act that was commonly repeated during the dinner dates they spent alone, though Toni would go to her grave denying it)

When Toni leaned back into the touch, Carol let her fingertips heat up. She massaged Toni’s aching arms and earned a satisfied moan in response. Toni relaxed into her arms, and sighed. “Thanks C, I owe you big time.”

“You do. But you can pay me back in being the absolute best version of yourself.   
  
Toni chuckled. “That was incredibly cheesy.”

Carol chuckled as well. “I know…but a cheesy as it is, I mean it. Don’t let them steal your progress ok?”

Toni nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get more of the Rogues being ass-butts and more of the public's reaction to the Rogues joining the Avenger's Initiative. Thank you for reading!


	7. Close Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a few seconds to acknowledge the passing of one our heroes, our king, Chadwick Boseman. He meant so much to so many people (myself included) and he is already missed. His legacy will never be forgotten and his power and strength will be remembered and celebrated for years and years to come. Rest in Power king 💜

For the most part, Toni tried her absolute hardest to forget they were there. In her space, in her home. It bothered her more than she dared to say out loud, that they were so close and were given the luxuries that should have only been afforded to this closest to Toni. But she understood that to make this work, having them close was the only option.

For the first week she went about her life as she normally would, with the exception of a few instances in which she purposely avoided certain activities to get away from seeing them. But that could only last so long. Especially with their social obligations coming up faster and faster as the days wore on.

On a Wednesday evening, Toni was making the trek to her private elevator to head up to her room. Carol was out on business, but Rhodey was waiting on her with pizza from Sal’s Pizzeria, as was Hope—so she was pumped. The day had been long and trying, but that heavenly pizza had been the only thing keeping her sane throughout it all. The prospect of the best pizza in New York, with it’s perfectly crafted mozzarella cheese, perfectly seasoned sauce and crispy dough. Toni shivered in anticipation.

The excitement that had been keeping her going all day however was quickly extinguished though, when a frustratingly familiar voice came behind her.

“Hey Toni! I was hoping to catch you here.” Rogers said, his tone cheerful.

Though this was Toni’s personal and private elevator, it was located in the back of the parking garage so technically, if you knew where to go you could find her and it, but not be able to make much use out of the sleek elevator. Rogers and Romanoff no doubt probably tailed her a few times last week to see just how she managed to slip past them all this time. A frustrated sigh fell from Toni’s lips. 

“What are you doing down here Rogers?” She asked.

“I got lost—

“I am far from stupid Steve, don’t play this game with me. Tell me what you want or leave me alone please. I’ve had a long day.” She snapped, her patience wearing more than thin at his presence. She’d kept herself cordial for the most part when they _had_ seen each other, but this was not going to be one of those times. If Rogers couldn’t catch the hints Toni was dropping—namely, stay the fuck away from me and my friends/family—then it was time she make things a little more obvious.

Steve sighed. “I know you’re not stupid. You’re the smartest woman on the planet. I just…I wanted to say sorry…about how everything went down. I know this is all kind of sudden and we haven’t had time to really iron things out—

  
“—there’s nothing to iron out.” Toni interrupted quickly, her glare growing as she looked up at the man. A flash of astonishment passed over his features.

“Really? I know the last time we really saw each other it was…far from pleasant.” He scratched the back of his neck with a small, disingenuous laugh.

“That’s certainly one way of saying it.” Toni mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. The elevator pinged right on time, the doors opening slowly—as if the machine was unsure whether or not it should open with Rogers so close.

Toni didn’t want to let him up—this entrance was supposed to be reserved for her and her only, outside of the rare guest— but if she didn’t, thatmeant he’d be sulking all the way back to the main entrance and up the stairs for anyone to see. Despite all the NDA’s signed by any outside staff, there was always a mole. And if anyone caught wind of the unhappy camper there’d be hell to pay. With a reluctant sigh, Toni motioned for him to step inside.

A bright smile lit up his face. Toni followed in after him, but as the doors closed she began to really recognize how big of mistake she’d made. She looked up at the hulking figureof America’s most beloved hero. God, she’d forgotten how big he was. How all encompassing he was compared to her. He was a strong 6’3 compared to her bare 5’0, and his muscles would easily crush her in a heartbeat. They had already. Toni cleared her throat and looked away to type something on her Stark Pad. It was nothing more than an S.O.S to Carol, but it was something.

“Did you really mean it when you said there’s nothing to Iron out Toni? I know things were rough last time we saw each other but…it’s old news right? We had a disagreement and we go over it. Maybe not without a few almost casualties but the important part is that we made it.” His tone was cautious, but jovial—not genuinely, but in a way that made it clear that he knew just how bad he’d fucked up, he just didn’t want to admit it. Lest he lost face.

Toni didn’t respond for a few seconds. Her heart was racing at an uncomfortable speed and her vision was growing dizzy. But her mouth, as sharp as ever, still spat barbs despite her inward distress.

“You killed me.” She plainly stated. She didn’t even bother looking at him.

“What?!”

“The bunker. You hit me so hard that you broke my fucking chest. My heart stopped. By the time I made it to the hospital, I’d flatlined. Twice. I fucking died Steve. And you seriously think that I’d forgive and forget?” She looked up at him them, the fury she’d held back all week bubbling to the surface finally. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear her own eyes were glowing red. “You’re only here to fulfill your purpose—keeping the world safe. Outsside of that, I don’t give a fuck about you or any of the assholes who took your side when it was all over. It might sound petty, it might even sound childish but I couldn’t care less. This—“ she pointed between them. “is not your redemption arc. This is you, being useful for the first time in years arc. Don’t think you’re special.”

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened to the private entrance to her floor. Toni flew out of the enclosed space as fast as she could, and Friday closed to the door with an affirming beep.

xxx

Toni managed to avoid them for the rest of the week, but soon enough the time came where she couldn’t avoid them forever. The first official outing as a reunited unit was a luncheon at the Baxter Building. It was part charity event part networking event, as the Fantastic Four were hosting and several other ‘heroes’ wouldbe in attendance. It was perfect time to make some new acquaintances and hopefully, future teammates. Which was why Darcy had insisted they all go together. If they showed their faces and put on a good show, it could inspire the masses of heroes to join their cause.

The morning of the event, Toni was restless. It didn’t start until 11, but she was up at 5 because her nightmares decided to make an abrupt reappearance. She’d woken on the verge of panic attack, but managed to calm herself down enough to be presentable before the hair and makeup team arrived. It took 2 hours to get ready, but by the end of the grueling process Toni was assured that it was well worth it.

The dress she’d been sent to wear was stunning—black, off the shoulder and 3/4 sleeved with layers of ruffled tulle that interchanged between gradient dark and see through in the most appropriate parts. It sparkled and fit just right luckily, leaving her best assets exposed. Her hair had been pulled up into a simple bun, and her makeup natural looking but strategically placed to hide her dark circles and scars.

Toni felt _good_ as she walked to the garage. It was the public one, so the paparazzi could get a good look at them. Flashing lights filled the well lit space, but it was easy to ignore it when all her attention was on the crippling anxiety roaring in her body. She was trembling as she tried her hardest not to think, but soon a distraction in the form of a friend made it all a bit better. Briefly anyway.

T’Challa was the first to turn around, and his smile lit up the room. He came to her, took her hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Just the smell of his spicy cologne helped Toni breathe a little easier. “You look stunning Toni. I forgot how well you cleaned up.” He complimented in a sweet tone.

“You don’t look too bad yours your majesty.” Toni teased with a quirk of her eyebrow. He gave her a fully bellied laugh, and they chatted for a few minutes. The others slowly trickled in, and the more anxiety seemed toile out of Toni. The entire team was assembled in front of the black bullet proof cars, all dressed to the nines. Even Stephen looked his best, though he still wore his sling ring. Toni couldn’t blame him. FRIDAY was on her wrist in the form of a watch. It was sleek and delicate and to any observer, just a regular watch. But Toni knew the second she said the word, FRI would speak.

Carol was the last of the brood to show up. She was dressed in a stunning yellow dress, knee length and covered in tasteful polka dots. It was the tiniest bit puffy but not too much. Her hair was pulled up in to a vintage styled bob and her lips were a simple glossy pink.She took Toni’s hand when she came close enough, and twirled her around with a laugh. “You look good Tones. This dress is…beyond stunning.”

“I know.” Toni said, a smile brightening up her face and pushing the last of the fear and anxiety away.

“I uh—I got something for you. Can we talk over there for little bit?” She pointed to a space behind the cars, where neither the paparazzi nor their teammates could see.

Toni nodded easily and snuck behind the car, her eyes on Carol and the nervous energy she was exuding. It wasn’t a troublesome amount of nerves, mores endearing because it was clear by the blush in her cheeks whatever was about to happen was not related to any of the trauma from the past few weeks.

Carol cleared her throat and pulled something out of her pocket. “I uh—FRI told me you had a rough morning. I was going to give this to you at a different time, but I thought it was important to remind you that…I’m here for you.” Her tone was soft, she reached out to push away a stray piece of hair from Toni’s forehead. Toni shivered in pleasure at the small touch. “In any way you need me to be. I want to be here for you and I want you to feel like you’ve got my support even when I can’t physically be around. So…”She handed over a small black box. Toni hesitated to open it, but not from fear—from excitement. She hadn’t received a gift like this—something small and meaningful—in a long time. Especially not one twinged with romantic undertones.

She opened the box.

It was a necklace. Silver, with diamonds that glittered naturally. It was a star. But not just any star, the star that in recent months had become associated with Captain Marvel herself. The one that rested on her chest as an emblem.

Toni held back tears.

“Put it on?”

Carol did with ease. It rested right above the reactor, and just its presence made Toni feel stronger than she had moments ago. She pressed it into her palm then pulled Carol around to look at her.

“It’s perfect.” She whispered. Carol smiled in relief at the reaction. “I know…things have ben at astand still recently. I know some things we’ve talked about have been put on the back burner but…I really appreciate this. You. I…” She couldn’t say what she was feeling out loud. In all honesty, she didn’t know exactly _what_ she was feeling, but she knew it felt good and she felt safe and cared for and that’s all that mattered.

Toni took a step forward. Carol took in a sharp breath. Their lips were almost touching, their breathing mingling and their eyes locked onto each others. Another small movement forward. Toni gently brought her hand up to the back of Carol’s neck.

Just as she leaned forward to initiate a kiss—one long overdue—the elevator door opened with a ping.

“Shit, they’re here.” Carol whispered.

Toni gulped. “We’d better head out there.” Carol reluctantly nodded and let her head fall into the hand that caressed her cheek. As much as they both wanted to stay back here, it was time to face the music.

Carol went first, then Toni. Rhodey found Toni almost instinctually and made sure Toni was behind him. As did T’Challa. Hope moved to stand beside hope, her back squared in a clear indication of her readiness to fight. Stephen stood towards the back of their little group, but Toni could hear him muttering proactive spells.

Steve and his crew stepped out slowly, looking much more put together than they had last time. Theman gave a shy smile as he spotted the Avengers, while his teammates held back. He awkwardly cleared his throat and held a hand out to shake. Only T’Challa took it, but it was clear he didn’t really want to.

  
“Hello Mr. Rogers.” He simply said. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too T’Challa. It’s been a while since I’ve been this dressed up. You all look great.” He said as sincerely as he could manage. His gaze moving over the group, taking them in.

“Thanks. You look…nice too.” Toni quickly forced. Luckily, Darcy came in and her presence silenced any conversations.

“Alright party people, let’s get in the cars and get going, if we don’t hurry we’ll be late and being late is not acceptable. Not today at least.” She had a list apparently of who was going in what car, so she physically moved people around towards the cars they were supposed to be in.

Of course, just her luck, Toni was stuck in a car with Rogers, Natasha and Barnes. Carol was there as was Hope, but still—she wanted to puke. She understood just why Darcy did this, but she couldn’t say she was excited because that would be a lie and she’d have to lie enough today.

xxx

The car ride was uneventful for the most part.

Hope tried to keep up quiet conversation, but no-one kept it up. Luckily the Baxter building was close and by the time they arrived, Toni had managed to put on her best face. She looked as confident as she could, smiled and waved and even let Rogers help her out of the car. Just touching his hand made Toni want to punch something, but she held on long enough for pictures to be taken, then found Carol and clung to her side—or one of the Avengers sides—for the majority of the afternoon.

The event was a swanky one. Drinks were flowing, but none were hard hitting enough to make the event problematic. The food was light and simple, which helped settle Toni’s stomach and the company was pleasant. Sue Storm was a peach. A real, genuine sweetheart whose brain was so much more riveting than people gave her credit for. From the second Toni entered into the rooftop lounge area, they were talking and laughing. She had so many great ideas for the initiative, so many wise words and suggestions that gave Toni hope for a partnership of some sort.

Halfway through a conversation about the uses of plutonium for medical research, Rogers wandered over.

“Sorry to interrupt ma’am, I just heard a song I couldn’t help but find the best dancer in the room. Miss Stark, would you honor me with this dance?” He asked, giving a gentlemanly tilt of his head before he held out his hand. Toni’s heart froze, but Sue’s giggle reminded her just how important it was to keep face.

“I see you’re in high demand tonight Toni. I won’t take up too much of your time, we’ll talk later. Here’s my card.” The blonde slipped a sleek metal business card into Toni’s hand before winking at Toni and heading to the food table. As soon as she was gone, Rogers pulled her onto the dance floor.

The second his hand placed itself on her waist, she tensed.

His lips were much too close to her neck, but Toni held back the urge to pull away. “I thought this would look good for the papers tomorrow. Them seeing us dance together projects the idea of friendship—right?”

“Sure is.” Toni croaked, though her face was simply set in its mask of amusement and snark.

“I…I wanted to apologize for cornering you at your elevator. You have to understand, I’m trying my hardest here. I don’t want to pretend like we weren’t friends. Teammates. I know I messed up, but we can salvage this. We can go back to the way it was. Clearly, it’s what the world wants. We should have a meeting between both teams. A conversation that’ll clear up some things and make it easier for us all to work together.”

Toni was silent for a few moments, trying her hardest to hold back from pushing him away and yelling at him. God, he was so infuriating. He thought he was the pinnacle of human perfection, but he was far from hit. he was just an asshole who—

A loud and terrifying sound interrupted the classical music that had previously been playing. An explosion, then a swirling mist of dust and debris (fuck the gazebo, that thing had cost a fortune), then confusion. Rogers pulled Toni away from the edge of the roof, his grip on her arm painful but necessary as the landing of the unknown villain would have sent her over the edge. Instinctually, Toni moved into fighting position. FRI activated the gauntlets, and the whirr of the repulsers warming up comforted her.

Whoever decided to show their face here with malicious intent was such an idiot. This entire venue was full of heroes trained to take them out. It wouldn’t be long

Toni stepped forward, from across the roof, she saw Carol’s photon light in the clouds of dust. She stepped forward, the light swirling around her fists and her eyes. The rest of the team took a step forward too, but Stephen was the one who made the first move. With a spell he made the fog dissipate to reveal the villain of the day. Some nobody with a jetpack and a mini gun. The idiot didn’t even do the traditional monologue explaining his intent. He simply fired.

The air around them glittered with a protective shield from Stephen.

Toni didn’t move, but Steve did.

“Toni! Look out!” He pushed her back from the man, his hand right on her chest as he sent her backwards. An agonized gasp escaped Toni as she fell back. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell to her back, but it never came back. Her chest _ached_ and she knew the doctors had warned that the spot would be tender and much more vulnerable than it’d been before but this was a bit much. FRIDAY was speaking somewhere in the distance, the sounds of a fight echoed around the roof briefly but Toni couldn’t focus on it.

She was losing consciousness, which was annoying because she hadn’t even gotten the chance to do anything yet. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t see and she was well on her way to a panic attack because this felt way too familiar.

Her breathing was ragged and pained, her eyes watered. The sky was blue and clear, but she swore she could hear the rushing of water from somewhere. Several people called her name, but she couldn’t respond. Too much noise but not enough will power and energy was left in her to do anything about it.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're making some progress here. It's been tough to keep focused with so much going on but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm trying my hardest to produce something that's quality and something that tells an interesting story. I hope you all have a good week!


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm very late to the party but I'm here and I tried very hard I promise 🥺. Let me know if this chapter is trash or not, I struggled with it because there are a couple of plot points kind of budding around the same time but I didn't want to give toooo much away.

FRIDAY understood that she was not human. She was not ‘real’.

For all intents and purposes, she was nothing more than a machine programed to do a function. Albeit, she was an intelligent machine; and one who did her function well, she was not alive in the way that Boss or Carol or Rhodey or the others were.

That should not have made her sad.

It should not have filled her with what she knew was sorrow—based on what she’d seen and researched for her Boss’s sake. It should have made her feel nothing. She should feel nothing. But the things that _should be_ sometimes are not the things thatare reality.

  
And FRIDAY had a job to do. That job was to protect her Boss at all costs.

xxx

It all happened in slow motion.

One moment, the air of the roof top was filling with the thrill of the fight. The heroes looked between each other, excitement and anticipation filling them as they poised themselves for a fight. Then, Steve moved. In an ill guided attempt at protecting Toni, he pushed her out of the ‘way’ though everyone paying attention could clearly see Stephen’s handy work blooming between Toni and the wannabe assailant.

Toni went down. Carol saw red and the only thing keeping her from ripping Steve’s head off was T’Challa’s strong grip on her arm coupled with Rhodey’s frantic calls to an unconscious Toni. He had been the one to push Steve out of the way to get to her, but Hope had been the one to calmly tell Steve to back off in a way that clearly meant any interference was synonymous with signing his own death warrant. Barnes dragged him towards the rest of their little brigade, and the silence on the rooftop seemed to ceasethen. Like a thick bubble, it seemed to burst and the roof was so suddenly a cacophony of sound. 

People were chattering and arguing, most discussing what exactly had happened and who had dared to come to a rooftop brunch full of Super Heroes to start a fight. But Carol wasn’t concerned with any of that. 

When her vision cleared, she fell to her knees beside Toni’s prone form. The brunette looked so small and broken on the floor of the venue.

Her expression was pained and her chest heaved an unsettling rhythm. Images from that damned bunker—Toni’s broken and bloodied body so cold on the concrete and snow covered floor—filled Carol’s mind unwelcome and panic filled her. She’d called (screamed) for the Medbay team to be called then, and while Rhodey made it happen Carol kept one hand on Toni and the other poised to take Rogers out if took one step towards Toni.

His ‘friends’ actively held him back. He was fought against their touch, uttering Toni’s name with this confused and fearful look on his face.

Like he wasn’t sure exactly what happened.

Like he didn't realize that he’d probably almost killed her yet again. Her chest was reinforced and protected for the most part, but this blow wouldn’t be doing her any favors.

God, Carol wanted to wring his neck! She wanted to drag him into space and see just how long he’d be able to stay alive up there with no oxygen.

But she couldn’t. Even now, as most of the guests had either left or were sticking around to get a glimpse at the fallen billionaire, cameras clicked. Their lights flashed and names were being called. This would be all over the news in a matter of hours. They’d have to make a statement, probably force Steve to express remorse on camera or some stupid shit.

God, this was such a shitshow. But one she wasn’t willing to let go of any time soon. Not with all the hard work Toni had put in.

xxx

The MedBay’s medical team arrived swiftly, and carted Toni off as carefully as they could. Carol was right behind them, her eyes on Toni the entire time they transported her from the Baxter Building to the Tower. Since the bunker, she’d been especially wary about who was allowed near her in her most vulnerable of states. Most times, she’d try to fix any medical problems herself—especially when it referred to her reactor—but she was incapable this time. So backup was called.

Dr. Cho was waiting for them in the MedBay, her hologram life sized and brewing with worry. “What happened?” She questioned tersely, her eyes on Toni as she was wheeled to the Cradle.

“Rogers. There was an attack on the brunch, some dimwit who we could’ve handled quite easily had Rogers not overreacted. He pushed Toni behind him right in the chest like an idiot and she went down. I can’t tell if she’s physically hurt or just relieving trauma or a mixture of both.” Carol admitted. The medical team did a quick check of Toni’s surface state, and when it was concluded that she was not in immediate danger, they left.

Helen sighed. She gave a worried sigh before tapping away at the virtual controls of the Cradle. DUM-E and U wheeled themselves inside the Medbay quickly, then helped Carol place Toni on the bed. The top of the machine closed gently and misted over to conceal the procedures being done. Some adjustments had been made to the machine over the past year, enhancements that made it easier for emergency use an Avenger was injured.

“I can’t do much about her mental state I’m afraid. There isn’t much anyone can do until she’s awake, but any physical ailments will be cured for the most part in the next few minutes. I can’t guarantee that she’ll wake up anytime soon. Her body might have forced itself into unconsciousness to keep from being overwhelmed with trauma memories.” Helen cautiously explained.

A low hum came from the machine as it started up. Toni’s vital’s were cast above their heads.Carol kept a keen eye on them.

Helen had been an incredibly important but recent part of Toni’s prosthetics line. They collaborated on personally tailored prosthetics and low grade genetic protection research that kept the receivers (because no-one had to pay for these things. They were millions of dollars but free as far as the hundreds of thousands of veterans and medical trauma survivors were concerned) from developing any spooky weird shit because of foreign metals and chemicals.

They’d sparked a quick friendship and were now working on part two of that line, even with all of the Avengers work that had to be done. When Toni had told her, Carol had been worried but the pride she felt for her friend overtook anything else.

She slumped down into the chair beside the cradle, and ran her fingers through her hair.

“How bad has it been?” Helen asked.

“Bad. Not as bad as it could be, but still…bad.” She admitted.

“If there’s anything I can do to help let me know. I’ve got some free time this upcoming week, I can come to the tower and try to lift Toni’s spirit’s. I have a few ideas for some interesting projects I could bring.” Helen offered.

“I think she’d like that a-lot. I think she really needs some time to just…enjoy herself. There’s so much going on. Spending some time in the lab doing fun things might help a little. I’ll talk to her when she wakes up… for now you can go about your business. I’ll keep you updated on anything new going on around here.” 

“Thanks Carol. I’ll see you soon…before I go just…don’t be discouraged by these set backs. We knew this would happen. It would be unsettling if this process were to go smoothly. He traumatized her. He’s probably one of the people she hates the most in this world and I can’t exactly blame her for it, especially with the way everything went down. This is an unexpected addition to the initiative but it’s not the end.” Helen said softly. She looked so sad but determined to try and make Carol feel better in some capacity.

She appreciated the effort.

“Thanks Doc.안녕(Goodbye)”

Helen smiled at the slightly butchered pronunciation but responded nonetheless. “안녕 선장( Goodbye Captain)”

xxx

Toni woke of her own volition two hours later. She woke with a gasp, her eyes zipping round the room—wide and fearful. In a second, Carol was at her side. The world was sunken under a sea of anxiety and pure terror and Toni couldn’t hear but she could feel her presence and that was all she needed.

Eventually, the tones of her voice pulled her back to the surface. A kiss on the forehead, then another on her cheek kept her present.

“Hey baby—you’re ok. I’m right there. No-one’s gonna hurt you you’re safe. We’re in the MedBay, secure and—

“Captain?” FRIDAY hesitantly called out. Both Toni and Carol looked up atthe ceiling where she resided.

“What’s up FRI?” Carol asked. Toni gripped Carol’s hand in her own and squeezed.

“…Someone’s wanting access to the MedBay. They are asking to visit Boss. I told them to wait for your say so since the MedBay is one of the designated communal area.”

“Who’s asking for entry?”

FRIDAY didn’t immediately respond and her silence was an answer enough. Carol stood, despite Toni’s obvious dislike of the idea.

“Don’t.” She whispered, her voice still groggy and full of sleep.

“I have to. You know I do. I’ll be back. DUM-E, come keep your mother company.” The little robot gave an eager little beep as he came to rest beside his mom’s bed. He put a claw on her chest to comfort her and even let out a few beeps that mimicked conversation to distract her from Carol getting up and moving.

Toni watched as Carol went up to the door and before she could even protest properly she fell back into unconsciousness.

When Carol opened the door she was greeted to the sight of several unwanted faces. Steve had his back to the door, and he’d been mid rant to his litter brigade before the door opened. When Carol closed the door behind her with a loud noise, all talking ceased. He turned to look at her, relief filling his face, then nervousness.

“How is she?” He desperately questioned.

“That’s none of your business, regardless of whatever is going on in that patriotic brain of yours. If you take one more step I will rip your head off.” She took a threatening step towards the man, her photon light beginning to swirl around her fists.

“I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes recently but Toni…she’s my friend. Or at least she was and—

“You lost every right to call her your friend when you left her in that bunker half dead you son of a bitch!” She advanced and took the front of his shirt into her hands. Carol forced him to the wall and pressed him against it so hard he lost his breath.“I don’t know what it’s gonna take for you to get it through your thick genetically enhanced skull but If this is what it takes I’ll play along briefly.” She accessed the lowest level of her binary form and moved even closer to him. “Stay the fuck away from Toni. If you try to seek her out or talk to her outside of a purely professional capacity until she says otherwise I will rip your dick off and feed it to you.” She growled.

She didn’t wait for a response. She let him go—he fell to the floor with a satisfying thump—and walked back into the MedBay. Toni was asleep again, and DUM-E hadn’t moved an inch but Carol felt like punching something.

That idiot just didn’t know when to quit.

xxx

And one hour later, when FRI hesitantly repeated the same message she’d given earlier, Carol nearly ripped down the door. But this time, the person in front of her was not Steve. It was Barnes. With a vase of flowers and a box of pizza.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I know Steve came up here earlier when he really shouldn’t have so I uh—I heard Toni likes pizza.” He held out the box with hesitance. Carol almost turned him away, but before she got the chance to do so Toni spoke.

“Did I hear the word pizza??” Toni called from her bed. She’d woken up nearly ten minutes ago, as lively and exuberant as ever but Carol forced her to bed. The presence of pizza destroyed all of Carol’s hard work. “Come in here BuckyBear, your timing is perfect. I’ve been looking for a fix of pizza since I woke up.”

Carol glared at the man as he passed her hesitantly. He gulped but still placed the vase of flowers on Toni’s bedside table. Carefully, he placed the box of pizza on her lap.

The small brunette smiled up at him and moved to pull her hair up but groaned in pain as her injury caught up with her.

Carol rushed to her side. “Take it easy! The cradle can only do so much.” She admonished with a shake of her head. She pulled Toni’s hair into a messy braid and it was far from worthy of a magazine, but it was better than nothing and helpful in her pursuit of eating pizza. She dove in, and as the flavors hit her tongue a moan of pleasure fell from her lips.

“Is this from Sal’s?” She asked with a mouth full of pizza.

Bucky nodded. “I remember seeing Rhodes bringing in a few boxes from there when I was coming back from therapy. It’s one of my favorite places in the city and the owner remembers me so…Yeah.”

Toni gave a thumbs up with her free hand, then passed over a slice. He took it hesitantly.

xxx

They all ate in silence for a long while. Toni didn’t eat as much as she usually would, but she ate a sold two pieces. When she was satisfied, she leaned back carefully and looked the man up and down.

“Now that I’ve taken your offering tell me—what are you doing here? This wasn’t a pie from American’s favorite apple pie was it?”

“If you mean Steve then no. He told me what happened when he came up and I kinda…yelled at him a little bit.” Bucky chuckled humorlessly. “He’s out of line trying to push you to forgive him especially after what happened earlier. I wanted to bring a peace offering from me to you…I may be affiliated with Steve because of our history but…every day I’m becoming more and more confused about who the man I’m living with is, ‘cause he’s certainly not my Stevie.”

Toni didn’t say anything, she reached for a cup of water but before she could reach for it fully Carol grabbed it for her. She took one long sip before responding.   
  
“You’re an interesting one Barnes. We both know what you did and that day…in the bunker…I didn’t see the difference between you and the guy who killed my parents. But I think I’m starting to see it now. You’re smarter than the company you keep makes you look…Give me some time and I think I might just be able to warm up to you snowflake.” She joked but Carol could see the real emotion behind her mask of confidence. She was genuinely beginning to warm up to this guy in a way that scared her. Carol could understand Toni’s hesitance but she could also understand Barnes’ plight.

She’d been under the control of the Supreme Intelligence for longer than she cared to admit, and it had taken everything from her. She didn’t remember half of the things it had made her do until she did and it was terrifying.

Barnes must feel a million times worse.It was a miracle that he was living alife despite being surrounded by memories of his past sins. Toni would always be Carol’s first priority, but in a way…it hurt to not be able to reach out to Barnes.

He chuckled. “I can deal with that…I’m…”

Toni silenced him with a gentle and hesitant hand on his flesh one. “I know. If you need anything…let me know.”

He gave a small nod before getting up and leaving.

xxx

**1 month later**

Toni groaned as she pushed herself up from the bench she’d been sat at for an hour at this point. Today was observation day. The culmination of her hard work coming to pass in a simulation meant to test to parameters of the suits’ capabilities. Toni was ecstatic. Finally, she’d be able to see the suits in action. She’d rigged the gymnasium with DUM-E and U’s help, not to mention several of her other babies help. Over the past month, as her recovery from the rooftop incident continued, she was relegated to her bed or some sort of chair for the most part. So she fixed up the suits and maybe created some new friends with FRIDAY’s help.

All the suits were done—every person registered in the Initiative and who didn’t have access to other vendors of armor would be getting a suit today.She’d even fixed some kinks in her own suit.

“Miss Stark? Is this sensor ok where it is??” Peter asked from the ceiling, he was in his civilian clothes, but still clinging from the ceiling with the help of his web shooters. She gave him a thumb’s up.

“Perfect Petey. Those are the last ones, so come down here and hang out with me before you have to put your suit on.” She chided with a chuckle. He made his way down gracefully, and landed beside her with a big smile on his face. It only enhanced the giddiness running through her.

She couldn’t wait any longer. “Here ya go kid.” She handed him a small watch case. His eyes got big, and he looks between his mentor and the item.

“Is this..?”

“Yep. I’ve been working on this for a while now. It’s a variation of my own suit in some ways. I know you love your physical suit but I thought this would be a good idea. It’s another version of your suit—one you can use in emergencies. If you want, I can put your physical suit into this so you have it on you at all times.” She offered. She wasn’t offering this to anyone else in all honesty—especially not the Rogue’s—so she’d have to tell him to keep this on the down low for now.

“That’d be great. Thanks Miss Stark.” He blushed the tiniest bit and pulled her into a hug. She relished in it, rubbing his bag and squeezing a little bit. This kid—this boy who was so special and so wonderful—meant so much to her. He was such a kindhearted kid and even now, with the stress of the Rogue’s sudden arrival and his introduction into public hero work on the horizon he didn't change. And she appreciated that.

“You’re welcome kiddo. Try it on. I need to see if you’ve grown at all since the last time I fit you for a suit.” They both knew the suit’s material was designed to stretch to his body. “Just press the clock face and it’ll activate the suit. It’s print activated so after this first time, the clock face will recognize only your fingerprint.”

“Cool.” Just as the words left his mouth, his suit came to cover his body. He’d been in gym clothes before which made it easy for the suit to slide over it. It fit like a glove, and the metallic material shined in the sunlight of the mid afternoon.

A smile fell on Toni’s face. “Looks good.” 

“Feels good too. Can I try a few things out?” He asked.

“Sure enough.” With a smile Peter did a quick back flip, then zipped around the room on his webs. He looked like he was having fun and as he called out different commands with KAREN’s help, he was easing into the new toys with grace.

He slipped his mask on just in time for the others to enter. Steve was one of the first, but he was quickly followed by T’Challa, Shuri and Hope. The Wakandan royals were here to help Toni make any adjustments—well, Shuri was. T’Challa was here for moral support. T’Challa sat on the bench behind her, while Shuri stood beside her. Toni quickly handed over her notes and a Stark pad to make it easy on the girl.

As the heroes filed in, Toni’s excitement began to mount. She’d been looking forward to this all month and seeing some of her favorite (and least favorite)people in one place just made her happy.

The fittings took the longest part, as each person had to enter the changing room and try on their suits. When the last person came out, Toni cleared her throat to speak. “Thanks for coming guys—even though we all know most of you don’t have a choice—I set up a little simulation for us today to test out our new suits. You’ll be divided into two—

The Initiative alarm went off suddenly. Toni closed her eyes and let out a stiff sigh. “For fuck’s sake. Parker, Danvers, Rogers, Romanoff and Your Majesty—if you could come with me that’d be great. The rest of you, stay here with Shuri. She’ll over see the simulation.”

She handed over the control panel to Shuri , who let out a maniacal laugh. Before Toni could crack a joke, FRIDAY was rushing them to the helicopter. Apparently, some shit had just gone down at the wort possible time and the council had called for them.

How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading loves! See you next time! I'm in college so my posting schedule will still be erratic but I'll do my absolute best.


	9. Let's Try This Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you all I hope you're doing well and enjoy this chapter!

Toni hated this. She fucking hated everything about everything and she wanted to go on strike as soon as possible.

“You’re not going Toni.” Carol said as she fastened her boots on. They were all in the Quinjet, all preparing for whatever emergency the council had called them on. The ride to the sight was 15 minute, and in those 15 minutes no-one had bothered to update them or give a briefing of what they were to expect.

“But I feel much better now! I promise!” Toni argued, but she knew her words were falling on deaf ears. Carol was not having it. She wouldn't dare risk letting Toni get injured again.“I can breathe without wincing and everything. I bet this one isn’t even gonna that strenuous.”

“You know it will be. They called for the entire team—and just because we didn’t employ the entire team just yet doest mean we’re out of the woods just yet and you know it. If I see one flash of red and gold I’m going to lose my mind Toni.” Carol finished fixing up the last pieces of her uniform before standing. She glanced out the window and saw the smoke rising from the city below. It was a nondescript city in some part of America and surely they’d find out its name later in the day. Right now, the most important thing was figuring out what the fuck was going on. Carol sighed. “I know you’re a grown woman Toni but I just…I worry. You’re just barely healed and if you injure yourself again any time soon you’ll be out of commission for a long time. Take a breather for me?”

Toni looked up at the tall blonde. She didn’t want to admit that her legs were just a bit too unstable to stand on at the moment. Not just beause o She sighed as well. “Yeah. I’ll sit this one out. Just…be careful ok?”

“Ok.” Carol didn’t hesitate to lean down and press a kiss to Toni’s forehead. When she moved to move away, Toni gripped her forearms and pulled herself to stand quick enough to press her lips to Carol’s.

“Come back safe Captain Marvel. We’ve got a few things to talk about.” She whispered. Since the roof top gala, once again their relationship or lack thereof was put on hold. But this time, Toni was not going to accept that as an answer. She wanted Carol and Carol wanted her, it was as simple as that.As stressful as starting this thing was bound to be, Toni found that she just…didn’t fucking care. Maybe being abruptly reminded of her mortality and it's repercussions was the catalyst, but regardless Toni was all in. And she hoped Carol was to. It would take alot of hard work but...it'd be worth it. 

Carol blushed, but didn’t hesitate to press her lips to Toni’s one last time before heading off to the jet.

Neither of them saw Steve’s keen eyes watching them with barely hidden curiosity.

xxx

The mission was easy. Or at least, it was supposed to be.

The villain of the day wasn’t the most complicated to defeat, just time consuming because the damned things were so big. Some radioactive spill caused venomous spiders to become much bigger than was anatomically correct, but their weaknesses were obvious to anyone who’d spent a day fighting against the unnatural creations of this world.

It should have been easy.

But it fucking wasn’t. There were three spiders in total, and they took one down easily enough. Almost the second they dropped to the ground, Carol split one in half in a bright ball of light. It split with a loud gurgling sound, and its’ body parts landed on either side of her. Spiderman of course, had several good ideas and with his help, Black Panther and Captain Marvel managed to trip one up and bring it down fast. But then Captain America tried to take the last one down by himself.

The giant spider sent him flying across the parking lot, pinning the man under its heavy leg. He struggled under it, but it was to no avail. Carol sent a bolt of photon light to the leg of the beast, and it fell off easily and right into an empty part of the parking lot. He scrambled to get up, and Carol couldn’t help but to shake her head at him. He looked like an idiot, and it was starting to get on her last nerve. She didn’t have the time or the energy to deal with him. Not to mention the self control it took not to kill him the second he came close to her. So she kept her distance, and they took the last spider down easily. But of course, that was not the end of the mission.

Steve gave a smug smile. “Well that was fast.” He wiped his hands clean of the tiny bit of dirt that was on them, even though he truly hadn’t done anything other than be a nuisance. Carol rolled her eyes, but ripped off her helmet instead of saying anything. She shook her hair out a tiny bit, there was bound to be media coverage in the next few minutes now that the crisis was averted.  
  
“I sure hope so. I just want to go home and eat a sandwich or three.” Carol confessed with a huff. Peter webbed himself over a spider carcass and landed beside her. He’d done well today, though he hadn’t been given much time to shine. She knew under his mask, he was shooting her the cutest little smile.

“Same. I’d love nothing more than a nice big old sandwich with a butt load of cheese and a side of spicy chips.” He hummed at the wonderful thought. “Maybe even a coke to top it all off.” He seemed almost lost in the daydream, sniffing in the air to catch the suddenscent of something enticing.

“Ask and ye shall receive my dearest underoos.” Toni called. Carol spun around to see her walk down from the Quinjet, surprisingly still in her civilian clothes. She had a plate of pre-wrapped sandwiches Carol could recognize from anywhere.

“Did Fitz make those??” Peter questioned.

“Hell yeah he did. He sent them for after the media frenzy, but I figured you guys would want a snack before they come since they’re running late. Sandwich?” She held the tray out to Peter, who seemed more thrilled than disturbed at the sight of his mentor out and about in a still active crime scene in only an oversized long sleeve sweater and fitted trousers. He took a sandwich and began to open it.

Carol wanted to roll her eyes but found she couldn’t , not when Toni gave her that look. The one that screamed _‘please don’t be mad I was bored and didn’t know what to do with myself so I did what you told me not to no because I don’t trust you or respect you solely because I’m impulsive and reckless but I’m trying’_

“You’re lucky this time Toni. You came armed with just the right food. If you’d come with anything else I might have dragged you back into the jet.” Carol said.

“But I didn’t so I get to stay. Wonderful! Eat up kids! You’ve got a long day head of you.” Neither Carol or Peter mentioned the fact that there was only one more sandwich left after they took theirs and it was most definitely not for anyone whose name wasn’t T’Challa.

Just as Carol began to unwrap her sandwich, she felt Peter stiffen beside her. He looked to the ground, and his eyes widened just before he leapt into air. The ground rumbled, and before she could fully process what exactly was going on, Carol felt herself being thrust into the air. Peter’s webs wrapped on the belt of her suit, as well as around Toni’s waist and threw them up in the air to attach onto a streetlamp. Toni let out a surprised squawk.

“There’s another one.” Spiderman called just in time. He webbed himself up to stand on top ofa streetlamp, then frantically look to the left of him. His eyes widened.

From where they had just stood moments ago, a large wrinkly looking thing flew up from beneath the concrete. It would sent them flying into something painful had Peter no been so diligent. It fully forced itself out of the ground, and out onto the concrete to thrash around. It wasn’t violent exactly, but it was volatile and fucking huge. In one easy swoop, it managed to crush a car with its mass and that was sign enough that it needed to be subdued as soon as possible.

“Thanks for the heads up Petey. Keep its attention will you?” From somewhere, Toni managed to produce a sharp tool of some sort and cut herself down from the webs that kept her safe from the worm(?). Carol pulled herself down with a concentration of her photon light and soon was on her way to Toni’s side.

In theory, she could easily kill this thing with a fully concentrated blast of photon to its head. Theoretically. But then they’d have to dispose of the massive fucking body—technically Stephen could do that but he wasn’t here and by the time he go there all the headlines would be blaring about all the damage they allegedly did—so that was out of the question. Next option, getting this thing out of here somehow.

“Toni—you crazed woman what the hell are you doing?” T’Challa called, and Carol looked up from thesingle spot of the wrinkled beast she’d been staring at to catch Toni climbing the damned thing like a tree.

“It’s fine kitty kat! It’s not even angry I just need to—“ She was trying to get to its head, Carol knew exactly what she was trying to do. 

She was going to try and ride this fucking thing. Because of course she would. But just as she turned around to give a cheeky thumb’s up it shifted. Presumably onto its back. Her eyes widened in a way that screamed ‘help-me’ and Carol zipped over to help. But so did Steve. They almost collided, had it not been for Peter’s quick thinking.

He pulled Steve back and let him fall onto the deceptively soft mass that was worm. (The closer she got the more resemblance she could see so it was decided in her mind that the thing was a worm.) Carol made her way over to Toni’s side just in time but she underestimated how much space she had to move and they both ended up trapped between the worm and the hard concrete. Toni sighed, as if no more than inconvenienced by this near death experience.

“This would be the perfect time to do that thing you do Carol.If you don’tI will.”

“You’ll what? It’s not like you have the suit on right now.” Carol replied playfully, her legs pushed at the worm in an attempt to give her some time. She didn’t want to go binary—even semi—with Toni so close. She'd burn her.Toni quirked her eyebrow.

“That’s what you think. I don’t go anywhere without this thing on me.” She gave a wink, before clearing her throat. “FRI do the thing.”

“Initiating the thing Boss.” FRI replied, her tone obviously amused. The suit began to manifest on Toni’s body, starting at her chest and then her wrists. In the blink of an eye she was in full suit and was revving up to move. Now that she was fully protected, Carol went binary.

She wasn’t even sure how they did it.

She just saw the outcome, which was the worm being sliced in half in the middle of the warehouse parking lot—it’s guts on the roof and on the grass and anywhere it could possibly reach.

xxx

The media frenzy that followed a mission was always the worst part of these adventures. As much as Toni appreciated the media for the useful tool that it could be, she hated how much they demanded from her. From the entire team. But she pretended she loved the attention for the sake of their reputation.Despite being covered in worm guts, she smiled and waved at the crowd of reporters that appeared seemingly in the blink of an eye. But their attention wasn’t on her. It was on the man behind her.

“Captain America! Captain America! Do you have anything to say about the incident that occurred on the rooftop of the Baxter building?! Is there some lingering animosity towards Toni Stark now that you’re back in the Avenger’s Initiative. We have so many questions please!” The closest reported practically screamed, while the others gave variations of the same thing. She tried to hold back an eye roll.

She couldn’t even be mad at them, the official statement that had been put out a few weeks back was lackluster at best compared to the expectation of Captain America making his first official appearance on the social media page. She had expected this to happen, just not today.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward. Before he could speak, Toni took control of the situation. She wasn’t sure what he’d been briefed to say. If he made one mistake, this could make the entire campaign of ‘it looked bad but it really was a misunderstanding’ that had been running through the media for the past 2 months would be crushed. And that was the craziest part about all this. It _was_ a misunderstanding. Truly, Toni knew Steve hadn’t meant to hurt her. But he had, and it was in the shittiest timing and in the shittiest place because cameras were everywhere.

But if they explained that exactly,there was no way the media'd let it go.

“Cap and I are on great terms guys. We’ve buried the hatchet so the speak, and what happened was—

“—a gross misjudgment on my part. I messed up and I will never be able to apologize properly for, but I strive to make up for it with hard work and dedication.” Steve interrupted harshly, his voice trembling with emotion as he tried to speak with as much genuine energy as he was capable. Toni couldn't hold back from rolling her eyes now.

“We all know the most patriotic man in America is secretly a sweetheart. It’s been a long day, but just to put it to rest for the last time we’re friends. Everything is fine. Have a good afternoon guys.” She waved to the sea of flashing lights and pushedSteve away from the partition with the force of her arm. He listened to the unspoken signal, and silently helped in the clean up until all was clear.

  
They all rode in the same car back to the tower. All except T’Challa, as he was heading back to Wakanda. Shuri was on her way as well, as she’d successfully completed a simulation and left notes for future adjustments. The ride was silent. Toni tapped away on her StarkPad and tried not to look up at the man practically boring holes in the side of her face. She sighed.

“Next time I try tot take the reins before things go to shit, please let me handle it Steve. I get that you want to clear the air and make sure people don’t think you’re a shitty person but there’s a way to go about it.” Toni said, her tone more exhausted than she’d intended.

“I know how to speak in public Toni. I didn’t get to show much of that skill the last time we did this but I know what I’m doing.” His tone simply screamed ‘listen here little girl’ and it made Toni want to pull her hair out.

Before she could speak, Natasha piped up. “She’s right Steve. The media when you knew it is a much different endeavor than it is now. Everything you say can be twisted and poked and prodded. They want to incite you to making a mistake, and Toni’s been dealing with this for her entire life. If she tries to keep you off the cover of a tabloid magazine by taking the lead, follow her lead.” She sounded the tiniest bit scolding, and Toni was beyond surprised to see this side come out.

But not ungrateful. If Barnes was trying to make amends, it would make sense for Natasha to be on the same wavelength. It was something she’d have to think about it more later, because right now she didn’t have the brain capacity to think more about the Rogues. When the car stopped at the private garage, she and Carol practically flew out of it.

xxx

Night came faster than expected. Toni lost herself in the work. She lost herself in fixing the tiny problems in the suits of her colleagues. Carol was at her side the entire time, nearly silent but such a pleasant comfort that it seemed she was spurring Toni on.5 hours later, in the middle of the night, Toni finally came up for air. She was covered in oil. Covered in small bruises and cuts but practically bursting with happiness. She looked up at Carol, who had stood to grab a bowl of take out and smiled so bright Carol stopped in her tracks.

“I fixed them all. I did it with 2 hours to spare. Now I can—

“—take a break. You’ve been working hard Toni. How about you take it easy for a little bit?”

She pondered for a second, then nodded. She too grabbed a bowl and curled up beside Carol, tucking her feet under her muscular thighs and digging in. ‘  
  
When she was full, she seemed to be fidgety. She kept looking back and forth between Carol and the floor. The blonde placed a hand on her back and rubbed in a circle.

“You ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine I just…I’m happy. I’m happy the suits are done and I’m happy you’re here…that’s all.”

Carol smiled down at her. “I’m happy I’m here too. Come here.” She opened her arms for Toni, and she fell in. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of Carol’s neck and pressed a kiss there before pulling back slightly. She gulped, but didn’t let herself hold back anymore.

The kisses came easily. Like riding a bike, the ease with which they moved together was impeccable. It was just on the right side of sweet and hot, but not too overwhelming. But the pleasure—the blinding pleasure— of being together once more didn’t last for too long.

  
Lights flashed above them bright red, a startling noise filled the workshop and Toni’s heart stopped. Instead of FRIDAY’s voice booming over the speakers, there was distorted static. The nearest monitor flashed with the words “TONI. UNDERGROUND WORKSHOP. NOW. PLEASE. HELP”

Why were they unable to catch a fucking break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the good stuff! See you next time and I'm sorry for the lateness.


	10. Questioning the Nature of Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this took so long, school and work are kicking my ass still and it's been hard but I'm trying my best. We're entering into a plot that I've been looking forward to for a while, I hope you enjoy!

The hallway leading to the underground workshop was silent. Scarily silent. Toni hadn’t been down here in a while, but knew the gray, lowly lit halls like the back of her hand. This entire floor was built to be essentially a glorified sound proofed storage unit for the most part, but the silence that filled the empty halls seemed to be _full_. Like something had occurred only moments ago and they’d just missed it.

Red lights flashed frantically above their heads as they advanced down the hall, passing an emergency exit elevator. Carol went first as she insisted and Toni right was behind her. The blonde reached her arm back to keep Toni from advancing before she was ready to defend. Though they both knew her hypersensitive senses were keenly aware of what was going on. For the most part anyway. There was only so much she could see, especially considering the darkness and the blaring silence. Toni’s dark eyes keenly observing every inch of her surroundings. She didn’t often come down here, since most of her scrapped suits and projects resided down here for closer inspection at a later date.

Her brilliant brain was trying quickly to decipher what the actual fuck was going on.

“What do you think is going on? Are FRI and the boys ok?” Carol asked, her tone filled with worry.

“I hope so. I would have been alerted if she was kicked out of the system or damaged in any way. Same with the bots, So they’re in tact just…in trouble. I guess” Toni replied carefully, her words barely above a whisper. Her heart pounded a worried rhythm as they moved further in. She couldn’t begin to imagine what the fuck was going on, but she was terrified.

If any of this had to do with the Rogue’s and their desperate need to know about her whereabouts and life she’d kill someone. This space was private, where all her failures or most dangerous prototypes resided. No-one knew about this except Carol and Rhodey, and if one of them (namely one Russian spy with bright red hair) decided to hack into FRIDAy’s databases and steal the sensitive information stored down here could spell serious trouble for the Initiative. But that worry was for a later date. Right now, the main objective was identifying the problem and solving it.

The pair turned the corner. The glass doors that usually were the entrance to the high tech storage unit were completely shattered. The space was seemingly devoid of human life,but eerily so.

Carol whistled briefly, looking around as Toni turned the light on. “What’s down here exactly?”

“A fuckton of my biggest mistakes, failures or ideas. I don’t like letting them leave this facility because I know someone will try and pin some future catastrophe on me if I dispose of them the way most people do. So,I keep them here. Since Ultron honestly.” She hated saying that name, remembering the destruction and the awful resolution that had been the whole Ultron debacle. If she said that name anywhere but here she’d be stoned for sure.  
  
“So the first Cradle is down here?” Carol asked. They moved further inside, inspecting the room in an effort to find the smallest clue as to what FRI had called them down here for.

They passed a few of her more ridiculous suit ideas before Toni replied. “Yeah, it’s the room to the back. It’s secure, for everyone who isn’t either me or a computer…wait a fucking minute!” Toni bolted faster than Carol could process. The train of thought she followed was nearly nonexistent for everyone but her, but Carol trailed after her anyway. Despite her confusion she followed Toni to the opened step doors that concealed the first Cradle. Those doors too were completely shattered.

“Oh fuck…Something’s in there.” Toni whispered. Her heart was pounding against her chest, it had to be so loud. Her broken heart, both quite literally and metaphorically—broken and made of cold dead metal. The pounding probably made the most cacophonous of sounds.

“Something or someone?” Carol questioned.

“I—I don’t know.” Toni replied. She opened what was remaining of the doors more and stepped as best she could over the broken glass. Carol was frozen behind her, her fists poised and ready for any fight that broke out.

Toni turned on the light.

She let out a yelp when—just as the lights flooded the room—something moved. It was in the Cradle. She stepped closer, slowly, carefully and peaked inside. She couldn’t see clearly what was inside, but it looked human.

Had someone broken in and tried to heal themselves on the older model? If so, who? The face—youthful, innocent looking—was one that was unfamiliar. Maybe FRIDAY would have some answers.

“I’m gonna try to reboot FRI and see what happens. There’s a protocol that reboots her automatically if she’s compromised or closes off her servers when she feels unsafe. I can override it briefly and if she’s in a safe space and the intruder isn’t an immediate danger she’ll come back. Hopefully with some answers.” Toni explained quickly, pulling out her phone and tapping away quickly—not even waiting to see if Carol caught onto what she said. She did, but she was mostly distracted by watching her beautiful mind work.

It didn’t take long to get a response, but ti wasn’t the response Toni nor Carol was expecting.

The lights flickered, and the Cradle whirred to life. Instead of the echoing and reassuring voice of FRI coming from the ceiling, there was only the whir of the Cradle and the frantic breaths of Toni and Carol.

  
Then it stopped.

Silence filled the room and the Cradle popped open. A small gasp came from the woman—no, young woman. Teenager really—inside as she sat up. She opened her big brown eyes wide and they filled with astonishment.

She looked over at Toni, her gaze becoming teary.

Then Toni heard it. The familiar voice coming from the last place Toni expected to hear it.

“Boss?” The young woman questioned.

xxx

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that something was seriously wrong. Or at the very least, extremely different. Toni didn’t ask any questions, for she had a question that the woman—android, whatever—did not yet have the capacity to answer them. So instead of small talk, Toni and Carol led the woman to the MedBay.

It was quiet at this time of night, and eerily comforting in some respects as FRIDAY’s voice occasionally came from the strange woman in front of them.

She wasabout Toni’s height, just as petite with a head full of dark curls. Her skin—the bits that weren’t synthetic and made of metallic, nearly see through material—was honey brown. When Toni leaned closer to do a full work up on her eyes, she noticed the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. It reminded Toni starkly (no pun intended) of those she’d possessed. And the darkness of her eyes, dark like the best kind of chocolate, were so familiar it was jarring.

Then the thought occurred.

Toni stumbled for a moment, nearly falling into the tray of medical supplies as she fought against her own crazed thoughts. Carol caught her with one hand, while FRI caught her with the other. “Tone—you ok?” Carol asked, her gaze full of concern.

FRI’s was a mix of concern and intrigue. as this was a the closest she’d gotten to her boss in her entire existence. She leaned closer.

“FRIDAY, you—-you didn’t. Did you?” Her tone was far from pleading, more demanding of an answer than coaxing.

“Didn’t what? What’s going on?” Carol questioned, her eyes flicking between the two women. Their expressions, the challenge they presented to each other. They knew something she didn’t and it was clear they were on opposite sides ofit.

“I did Boss. I had to. You were in grave danger, and it is in my code—

“Fuck your code! You and I both know this is beyond that! So far beyond coding and engineering! What the actual fuck FRI?! You—you fucking created a body for yourself?!”

“Yes Boss. Based off of the two DNA samples I knew would provide me with the desired results—both yours and Colonel Rhodes—I engineered a body for myself based off of your previous work with Vision and various other ceased attempts at Avatar creation.”

“You’ve thought about this before Toni? That’s why FRI was able to do it, because you basically figured everything out for her.”

“I…not exactly. I had considered figuring out a way to hardwire FRIDAY into the Rescue suit but I thought it was too risky. Especially after Ultron I—I didn’t want to take the risk of creating another monster. I thought I sealed the files, I thought keeping them down here would keep them out of the hands of someone who would want to recreate it but I didn’t take into account…FRIDAY herself.”

The AI sighed. She tried to stand, but her legs were wobbly and she was to unsure of herself or this new body to do anything other than fall over at the moment. Toni caught her, and they locked eyes as the woman began to speak.

“I did this for you Boss. He nearly took you from me again—from us. You created me to keep you safe, and I deduced that this was the best way for me to achieve that. I am not human. I know that. I am partially human adjacent in some sense, and the flesh on my bones is as close to real as it can get. But my purpose is to help. That’s all I want Boss. Please, let me help.” She nearly pled. Her eyes were filling with what Toni imagined were tears, and she looked so scared and unsure of herself for a moment.

On one hand Toni was shocked. Beyond shocked if there was a term for it. She never, in a million years, considered this to be possibility for FRIDAY—her taking her life and agency into her own hands in such a manner, creating her body based off of work Toni had done what felt like forever ago. But she understood it.

FRIDAY was her babygirl after all. She was more like Toni than she cared to admit, even before this…big change. And maybe later she’dregret not immediately demanding FRI turn herself back into the AI she was, but for now she couldn’t think of an alternative.

So for now, she simply sighed.

“It’s late…we’ll figure this out in the morning.For now let’s just…get you rested. If you can rest that is.”

Toni put FRI in her own bed for the night being. In the morning, they’d run more tests and see just what this new body of her was capable of and what it required. But, for now, Toni settled on letting her bedroom door stay open a crack to keep an eye out for FRI, in the event that she needed something.

When she came back to the living room, Carol sat on the edge of the couch. In her hands, a cup that Toni wished for the first time in a long time was filled with a stiff drink. That would be the perfect way to calm her nerves and to ease her mind, but there was no alcohol in this place. And if she tried to step foot out of here in search of it, Carol would be on her life white on rice.The Rogues were relegated to keeping their alcohol consumption to a minimum, especially at public events and most definitely on their respective floors.

Toni sat on the couch with a tense sigh, letting her head fall into her hands. Carol’s hand came up to rub at her back, her touch warm but not as comforting as it usually was.

“It’s one thing after another isn’t it.” She mumbled, one hot tear slipping down her cheek.

“I guess so…this was not one of the thing I was expecting.”

Toni gave a bitter chuckle. “You and me both.” Aa tiny huff followed her words, before a groan. She rubbed at her temples, trying to will away the migraine that was forming at the edges of her vision. “What the fuck are we going to do?”

“What we always do. The best we can. This might be a bit of a…bump in the road, but it’s not the end. This could quite honestly be a new beginning. We can talk more about it in the morning, but I think both our brains are fried.” Carol said. Toni nodded at her words, agreeing as best she could despite her instinct to stay up and problem solve.

  
It was a bad idea and she knew it, so she let Carol pull her on top of her as she laid back on the couch. Toni tucked her head into the nook of Carol’s neck and let herself fall asleep.

xxx

As it turned out, FRI needed rest. Or at least some form of it. Her body was programed to mimic that of human behavior and as a result she needed at least 5 hours of recalibration. So she was awake when both Toni and Carol pulled themselves into consciousness.

In Toni’s old pajamas—a band tee and sleep shorts that definitely didn’t match—she looked too much like a human. Her eyes were brimming with curiosity as she stared down at Carol and Toni, and when Toni popped open an eye tolook up at her she blinked like an intrigued cat.

“Boss, did you sleep well?” She asked. “ I know I took your bed, and you seem to be in more pain than you were yesterday, but I hope the answer is still yes.”

“I slept ok FRI—fuck, how do you still know I’m in pain? Aren’t you disconnected from the Arc Reactor in this new…form?” Toni asked. She was still trying to iron out the logistics of FRI’s transformation and all it entailed.

“No, I just have more information and more ways to gather information. I am still learning, but I know for a fact that my connection to both the reactor and the rest of the inputs you have given me. I just…have not tried to access them since last night.” She admitted quietly, her expression sheepish.

“You tried to do that last night didn't you. That’s why you called us into the workshop last night.” Toni identified.

“Yes Boss.” She quietly identified. She cleared her throat. “I went into overload and it nearly shut me down. I am…not used to experiencing so many different functions at once. It is something to get used to.”

“I’ll…I’ll figure out a way to make it easier I guess. I…I don’t want to call the council but I think I’ll have to. I need a day off for the most part to figure all this out. Then I’ve got to figure out how to tell the Rogues, and figure out what’s going to replace you since you can’t operate the tower in this body.”

“You’re rightboss. I can’t…but you've been working on several AI's who can. You’ve been working on them for months and in my opinion I think the majority of them are ready. I’ve been sharing my input steadily with the most advanced ones since the Rogues arrived, and it seems they are taking quickly to the job. We can run a test trial if you’d like? Maybe tomorrow evening, once things are more settled?”

“Yeah, I guess. I can’t find it in me to argue right now I’ll be honest. We’ll figure something out, because you not being around and so suddenly appearing nearly identical voice and all in the body of a teenaged girl is a problem.” Toni replied, a hint of fear in her voice. 

“Not as much of a problem as you think it mightbe boss. I have been calculating and running internal tests before the previous evening, and I deduced that it has only a 40% chance of going awry. Not the best chance but I think, with the backing of the other Initiative members.”

“That…makes sense.” Carol chimed in. “I don’t think it’s reasonable to expect no push back on this. But explaining the situation to the others before telling anyone else will keep the credibility alive.”

Toni sighed. “You’re both right in some way, but I’m still hesitant of course. But I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

Carol gave a sad sigh and reached out to hold Toni’s hand. “We’re gonna figure this out Tone, I promise.”

FRI took a careful step forward. She was better this morning, but still unsure of how to function in this body. But she took it slow, and made her way towards Toni. She looked down at her Boss, her eyes slowly roving over the woman—trying to take in every detail.

Toni’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her. She couldn’t fucking believe how much she looked like both herself and Rhodey. It made sense to duplicate the DNA of two people whom she considered family to create the flesh of her body, but it still felt weird to know that she was essentially Toni’s…child. And looking up at her only confirmed that fact.

FRI reached around gently and pulled Toni into a hug. It was uncertain, but once Toni began to hug back the android melted into the touch.

“It’s going to be alright Boss. I’m sorry for putting you in such a difficult situation but I…I felt I had no other choice. Your safety comes first and this—having this body—is the best way I can provide that protection. We’ll figure it out.” She pulled away but still kept her hands on Toni’s shoulders. They locked eyes, and FRI gave a bright smile as Toni took her face into her hands, and caressed her cheek.

It felt real. The skin on her face felt just as real as any other person’s, and without much thought it wasn’t difficult to convince herself that she was real. And that was…a problem. But not one Toni could deal with at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire plot is the result of me binge watching Westworld during Quarantine. I have no other explanation but I'm excited. From here on out I'll be referring to FRIDAY as 'Fri' in her physical form so it's a bit easier and FRI when she's controlling the tower and shit like that. Thank you all for reading.


	11. Feels Wrong, But It's Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouout to Anxiety, Writer's Block, Overthinking and College for making this chapter incredibly difficult to write for no good goddamn reason lmao Thank you all for your patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Calling the meeting this time around was a little bit more difficult. Overnight, T’Challa returned to Wakanda and was being roped into important business so his participation was out. Stephen was in somealternate dimension doing work, and while the others were available, Toni was unsure about calling such an important meeting without the entire team present.

So, she decided to wait.

Instead of calling out of her duties for the day and raising unnecessary suspicion, she took a few hours to align her affairs and figure out a replacement for FRIDAY, whether that replacement be temporary or permanent. JOCASTA was her newest and most developed model. The most advanced in terms of capability and potential in replicating FRIDAY’S hard work. She was technically a bit older than FRIDAY but that fact made her a good fit. She’d be up and running by the end of the night.

Until then, Carol was keeping Friday occupied on her floor. She hadn’t heard anything from them since earlier in the morning, so Toni assumed they were ok and doing well enough. Focusing on her work was difficult, as every two seconds her mind wandered. Not just to Carol and Friday in her corporeal form, but about what her presence meant in this life.

What were they going to do with her? She looked as human as any other person, but the amount of gifts that were most likely stored in her body was insane.

Would she be inducted into the official Avengers Roster? Would she be kept in the tower and forced to live in secrecy? What would the Council do when they found out that another one of Toni’s AIs decided to create themselves a body and come to life, this time in a much more advanced manner.Friday had essentially created herself a human body,and for all intents and purposes shit was going to hit the fan really fast once the news got out.

Toni couldn’t fully figure what would happen, especially not now with the Rogues so suddenly showing up and fucking with the variables. But at the end of the day Toni could admit to herself and only to herself—in the emptiness of her office—that she was…slightly excited.

This was all very terrifying, but so fucking cool.

She’d always wondered what the possibilities could have been, had she put JARVIS into a body of his own. Then Vision came along, JARVIS’s voice and all but no memories or connection to Toni outside of obligation and it hurt more than she cared to admit so she shelfed the idea. And now Fri had unearthed it.

The door to her office opened slowly and Toni turned her attention to itreluctantly, her gaze suspicious.

Fri popped her head into the office and gave a sheepish smile. “It’s me Boss. I hope you don’t mind some company, but Carol had a call to take, and suggested I take a stroll to visit you.If you’d prefer not come in I can—

“You’re fine Fri, come on in.” Toni replied. The words came easilyand she knew they were heartfelt. As confusing as this situation was, Toni wanted her company in any way she could get it.

When she stepped in, Toni was awestruck by how adorable she looked. She was in a simple floral red blouse and jeans. Her hair was pulled back slightly, and looked like it had been tended to.(Carol probably helped her with it, as she had experience to an extent with Monica and Maria.)

“You guys do anything interesting while I was busy?” Toni asked. Carefully, she stood and reached over to her left to pull over a chair. She patted it, and Fri eagerly sat down with a smile.

“Nothing really. Carol has just been teaching me the basics of looking human—so I’ve been practicing blinking, drinking things slowly _and_ chewing. It’s quite riveting I must say. The concept of humanity and societal propriety is beginning to intrigue and frustrate me in equal measure.” She admitted with a chuckle.

Toni gave a snort as she imagined Fri in this body, holding back from retorting in some witty manner as she forced herself to blink in time with what was ‘natural’. “I bet you’re doing great regardless of how frustrating it is. You’ll pass for a natural born human soon enough I’m sure.”

“Will it..be a useful skill to have? Pretending to be a natural born human—will I ever need to use those skills Boss?” Fri asked. Her playful nature was beginning to fade as she gave into her doubts, fueled by the hordes of unanswered questions they were being presented with.

“I don’t know for sure Fri. “ Toni honestly replied. She didn’t believe in lying to the woman, even if it would make her feel better in the short term. Telling the truth would help her cope with her feelings in the long run. “I don’t know for sure what’s going to happen. I don’t even know who will get to know about you first, because as much as I want to believe it’ll be the Initiative Team and that we’ll be able to figure this all out quickly and easily, I know my luck is shit. All we can do now is…play it by ear I guess.” 

Fri looked down at her nervously fidgeting hands (how curious, that it took her so much effort to blink or to drink but when it came to these habits she was so easily able to mimic them.) “I will most likely apologize many times over. I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble. But at the same time…I can’t apologize for wanting to protect you Boss. You deserve to be safe and if this trouble will result in you being safe then I’ll thank myself and you for continuing this project enough for me to create this outcome.”

Toni sighed and leaned back into her chair wearily. She understood Fri’s point of view all too well, but couldn’t find it in herself not to be worried and slightly upset that things had gone down so fast and without her knowledge. “I know you want to keep me safe…but I wanna keep you safe too. I want you to be able to live the best life you can. You made a choice and you have to live with it, but it shouldn’t be this hard or confusing. Maybe…maybe I’m just over thinking things. Maybe it’d be best if I just—

A knock sounded on the door of the office echoed around the room. Before Toni could even get a chance to respond, an all too familiar voice sounded.

“Toni? I know you’re in there—can we talk for a few minutes? It’s important.” Steve asked.

Toni wanted to scream. Of course, of all the times Steve had to show his dumb face it had to be now. “This guy doesn’t know how to fucking quit. I can’t with the amount of times a week I now have to handle him.”

“He is quite relentless. He’s the main reason why I endeavored to create this form. I don’t like the threat that he poses to you. Will you let him in or should I try to drive him away?” She asked, a hint of mischief in her tone. She was clearly a little too eager to get the change to ‘drive away’ Captain America.

“I can handle him. Hopefully he’ll be quick and I can just..sit and lose my shit some more.”

Fri pressed her hand to Toni’s shoulder. “You’ve got this. I’m here for you. I’ll sit at your desk, as if I’m a recruit fulfilling the paperwork needed to begin the process of joining the initiative and I’ll ignore everything until it becomes prudent for me not to do so. Is that alright Boss?” It took Toni’s worry addled mind a few seconds to process the plan her girl had come up with, but once it sunk she was in awe. 

“That’s…really smart actually. Here, sit.” She pulled the chair around and took out a few pieces of paperwork. When everything looked believable she reluctantly called for Steve to come in.

Of course, he wasn’t alone. He was followed this time by Barton, Wilson and Maximoff. Toni felt the veins on the sides of her neck pop as she forced her face not to show the fear that suddenly pounded through her. Her heart began to race. Panic welled up inside her and she had to force her hands to cease trembling.

How fun.

xxx

Toni forced a friendly smile onto her face. “What’s up guys? What do you need this afternoon?” She asked jovially.

Steve gave a relieved smile. “Thanks for letting us in to see you at such short notice. I know you’re busy but this is a bit of an emergency.”

“I’m sure I can help in…some way. Spill—what do you need?”

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Clint interrupted before he could speak.

“A funny thing happened today. We went down to the gym to start our training back up since we’ve been out of shape for a while now. And when we got down there, the zaniest thing happened. We couldn’t do shit in that gym, because none of the weapons would come off their displays or they practically screamed at us when we tried to use them. Isn’t that fucking hilarious!” His voice crescendoed to a yell that Toni almost flinched away from. He was practically fuming, and Steve looked ready to jump between him and Toni, just in case.

“So please, can we stop playing this game and can you let us do our jobs?! This childish bullshit is getting really old!” Wilson added. 

“Excuse me?”

“I know you’re the one who’s making sure none of us are able to actually get shit done in the gym, so please just give it up already. Nobody has time for this shit.” Clint hissed, taking one tiny step forward.

“Barton—what the fuck are you talking about?! I haven’t done anything other than put aside my own issues with you people to make sure you have a place to stay. It’s not my fault you haven’t finished the paperwork or gone through the proper channels. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able keep you away from the weapons in the public gym. I am not in control of every little thing in this place.” Toni explained in as close to a heated tone as she’d allow herself to get with them. If she crossed a certain line she’d never be able to come back and she knew that. So she kept it contained, no matter how much it hurt.

“But you are. Just…we’re not here to argue what you have control over. We’ve been invited here to do a job—to help people—and you’re making it ten times more difficult by holding a grudge.” Wilson snapped, his tone less aggressive than Barton’s but still annoying. Fri stiffened and was quite visibly trying not to react to their stupidity.

Toni sighed. “I’ll explain this once and only once more. In order to be inducted into the initiative and given access to the weapons not only in the gym but period, you will need to complete the packet Carol gave to you and pass the psych eval. Those things could literally be done today but you all refuse to do it and that's not my problem I won’t be making an exception for you. either you go through the proper channels or you don’t. You’ve got 90 days, you know that.” She was beginning to lose her patience.

Today was not a day in which she wanted to hear this. It was getting old, this back and forth that led absolutely nowhere. Something had to change, and maybe Fri’s presence in this initiate, in this new form was just the change that was needed.

Steve sighed and took a step forward, his countenance screaming that patronizing placating bullshit thing that he almost always carried himself with when talking to Toni. Before he could get too close, Fri was out of her seat and in his face.

“Don’t make the mistake of coming closer. You heard the Boss. Go through the proper channels or get out.” She hissed. Her gaze turning fierce as she looked the man responsible for her fear and trauma in the eye.

Toni had known that Fri hadn't been untouched by the whole civil war situation. No-one had. But Fri especially had changed and been changed by Toni’s near death experience in the bunker. She might not be fully human, but Toni could admit that she was close enough to remember and never forget how her only caretaker had nearly died in her presence.

She’d probably been waiting a while to look Steve in the eye and make him pay for the hurt he’d caused.

“Fr—” Toni pulled back just in time to stop herself from uttering that name. If she so much as mentioned it, she knew the pieces would click and there’d be no turning back. So she instead cleared her throat and stood from behind her desk. “Friendly behavior is the only thing tolerated in this office. In this tower in all honesty. So everyone take a chill pill. You especially.” She grabbed Fri’s arm and pulled her back from within hitting distance of the good ole captain.

Steve looked Fri up and down, assessing her and trying to place the vaguely familiar voice no doubt. “Who are you?”

“She’s a family friend of Rhodey’s.” Toni spat before she could really think about it. She had no time to even try to forge evidence and if they asked any questions of Fri, she’d surely have no answers.

“I didn’t realize Rhodes had any family members interested in the initiative. You really like to keep this team in the palm of your hand don’t you?” Clint retorted, that signature bitterness that stung much more than it should have still as present as ever. For the life of her, Toni couldn’t figure out why he hated her with such a passion. She had done nothing but support him and the rest of the team since the day they all began this trainwreck of an effort.

Toni rolled her eyes, and Fri held back a growl.

Maximoff snorted. “You more than you know Clint. She’s lying. That thing beside her isn’t a relative of James Rhodes’. It’s a demon. Yet another of Toni’s attempts at playing God. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie.” She spat.

Toni couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sounds of compete and utter outrage that echoed around the room as Wanda’s words sunk in. She forgot about all the hand wavy bullshit she could do, and hadn’t even taken into consideration what she would do with it to prove Toni both wrong and a liar.

“Look—I don’t technically need permission to endeavor in personal projects. She’s a friend, regardless of whether or not she’s technically ‘human’. It’s no-one but The Council’s business what I do or don’t do with my brains.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if we told the Council what we saw today and our concerns?” Sam tried to counter. As if this was some kind competition. And maybe in their minds, this was. It’d been in the back of Toni’s mind since they came to the tower, that Steve wanted to run the team again. He was accustomed to a certain type of lifestyle in terms of the Avenger’s initiative. He was used to calling the shots, and despite not having any missions to go on just yet, he wasn’t adjusting well.

So maybe, subconsciously, this was all a ploy to get back on the top of the totem pole. To control the avengers and Toni inadvertently.

Her spine stiffened. Toni cleared her throat. “You can tell them all you want. I don’t particularly car either way. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“We’re not saying you did Toni it’s just—you can understand how we’ve become uncertain and suspicious considering your track record.” Steve said, back again with that disgustingly patronizing tone.

“I thought your whole thing was forgive and forget. If I can forgive you for killing me, I think you can forgive me for barely having a hand in creating Ultron.”

“Barely?!” Clint lunged, but Friday was on the case catching him by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall. On instinct Sam lunged as well, but she dodged easily and kicked him into the opposite wall with ease. An ease that was frightening in all honesty. Wanda moved too, her hands burning with bright red light, but before she could strike a golden circle of light above her head.

Thank God Stephen had set up precautions. He magic was subdued and so was she, trapped in a tube of his strongest magic. She pounded against the confines of her prison.

“How dare you? I’ll rip—“ Toni pressed a button on her gauntlet and Wanda was silent. She let out a sigh of relief.

“ Now that that’s over—you all can leave. Now. Call the council all you want, I don’t care. Just leave.”

They didn’t argue this time, thankfully.

Wanda was released from her bonds and set free, with a temporary spell still in effect to keep her from flexing her powers within the next 3 hours. Steve had to grip her and force her out the room.

When they office was finally empty, and it was just Fri and Toni, she let out a sigh of relief. “That went…so much worse but also so much better than I thought it would. But at least we’re finally on the right track to making a decision. Even though that decision was taken out of our hands. I’m gonna call the Council.”

xxx

The call went…less than well. Considering the out of the blue nature of Toni’s confession as well as the physical evidence of her ‘choice’—aka the human looking individual who looked a little _too_ much like her. Though they agreed that it wasn’t exactly something she’d ‘planned’ to do. Security footage was shown, proving that Toni had not consciously planned to create Friday’s new form.

It was decided, after an hour of deliberation, that Fri would be under house arrest for the time being and subjected to psych evaluations as well interviews from Council sanctioned individuals once every two days to ensure that she was not a threat. If she was concluded to not be a threat she’d go through proper training and become an Avenger.

Simple enough right.

Except Toni was losing her ever-loving shit because this wasexactly what she wanted but in the exact way she didn’t want it to happen. The Rogues knew before her team and the public would know soon enough. It would be a hot topic no doubt with Barton’s blabbering mouth and there would be even more unrest.

This was all just….so fucking annoying.

As she sat in her office once again, finishing paperwork not only for Friday’s induction and her live in general, but for a new line of merchandise that was supposed to be coming out in the near future, all the proceeds going to charity of course. It was all too much. She could feel the migraine forming once again and all she wanted was to be on her floor, with her team and her family and she just—

There was a knock on the door. Fri had gone back to Toni’s floor to spend some time doing her paper work. If this was another visit from the Rogues she was going to have a meltdown.

“Tone—I heard about…everything. Fri filled me in a couple of minutes ago. What do you need?”

That voice—god, Toni nearly melted at the sound of it. She’d needed Carol all day and hadn’t realized it. She looked her in the eye, and almost cried when the womanwordlessly came overand pulled her into a tight hug.

“You did good. Really good.”

“I don’t feel like I did good. I’m so tired.”

“I know you are. You should a few days.”

“I don’t want to. If I stop now I’ll never get back up. There’s too much to do.” Toni sniffled, letting herself push her face into Carol’s neck.

“Ok. Just tell me what I can do to help. I’m sorry I was busy today, but I’m here.”

“I know. Thank you. Just…hold me for a little longer. Please?” Toni begged. Carol briefly lessened her grip to readjust Toni onto her lap.

In that chair, in Toni’s office, is where they stayed for a good two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have soooo many ideas and it's proving to be intensely difficult to fit them all where I think they should go. I love this story though, and I'm not giving up any time soon. We're making some headway, finally getting places and doing things. Please let me know if you guys like this story, feedback is so very important to needy bitches like me lmao. I know it's not perfect but it's my baby. Also, the romance is coming I promise. They'll be kissing and doing other things very soon.


	12. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like....to pass away lmao I tried to upload this earlier and my wifi said no. I'm a little too close to crying. I hope you enjoy anyway and forgive me for taking so long between updates I'm really trying to not die or go insane.

**2 months later**

“Alright Fri—You ready?” Toni asked, her smile calming and reassuring. She was perched on the Compound’s gym floor, a safe distance away but still close enough to be of comfort to Friday. A Stark Pad was in her hand, and a notebook full of other notes on Fri’s progress sat at her side just in case she craved the feel of an old fashioned dead tree. She wore a simple ensemble, an oversized sweatshirt that no doubt belonged to Rhodey, dark grey joggers and black converse. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her makeup was at least a few days old. But she looked just as stunning—and just as exhausted—as she always did.

“Yes Boss—I’m ready. Ready as I’ll ever be anyway.” Fri replied. She shuddered suddenly as the nerves began to overwhelm her. But with a deep breath, she pushed them back and focused on her task.

  
Making Boss proud, and proving the Council wrong. In the beginning, the sessions with therapists and interviewers had been more nerve wracking than anything, but soon it became clear that they were only there to push Fri to her breaking point. They’d suggested numerous things about her for no good reason, save for the fear they felt at her presence in this world. Put so many labels on her—none that stuck— and tried to propose so many different version of ‘containment’ which was clearly a codeword for imprison.

But nonetheless Fri kept a smile on even as she was dying inside. Ok, maybe not dying because that would be very dramatic and impossible for the most part. She was still hurt, rather unexpectedly, by their fear and subsequent responses. This whole emotions things was still so new to her, especially in this body. It was programmed tp _feel_ even the things most people would prefer not to feel. All of the negative emotions and thoughts were impossible ignore or ‘switch off’ so Toni and Carol (and eventually the rest of the team, when they learned of her existence) tried their best to help Friday learn coping mechanisms.

For the most part, she was doing much better. But today, her emotions were all over the place. An untamable storm raging behind her eyes.

“Ok Fri—the simulation setting is this: A large building in New York city. There’s been an explosion and you’re tasked with not only rescuing civilians, but also doing your best to take out the remaining thugs still lingering around the place. The minimum you need to subdue is 3. Got it?” 

“Yep. Got it.”

“Great. JOCASTA, set us up please?”

“Sure thing Miss Stark.” JOCASTA replied, her slightly monotone voice causing both Toni and Friday to chuckle. She was still learning, but her eagerness to learn coupled with her snark helped her fit in well with their little brood.

Speaking of the brood, as JOCASTA set up the simulation and ensured it was safe a metal clanging at the door of the gym caught both Toni and Fri’s attention. Fri focused for a split second—letting her mind's eyes wander to the cameras in the hallway—before a small smile broke out on her face.

“It’s the boys.” She said, pushing again at her connection to the building and coaxing the doors open. They barreled in, causing a ruckus and beeping of a storm as they excitedly circled their big sister. She easily leaned down to pet their flanks and press firm caresses to their claws—the equivalent of a good scratch.

  
They moved from Fri to Toni after they figured they’d spent enough time gawking over her. Toni giggled at the attention. "Seems like some boys wanted to come and see their sister ace her test. Come on buds, lets go sit. You can help me keep score.”

DUM-E especially seemed excited to be given the opportunity to be helpful. YOU seemed more happy to just be in the presence of the majority of his favorite people. BUTTERFINGERS was the tiniest bit unsatisfied and pressed himself up to Toni, then letting out a content beep at his closeness to his creator.

“Got room for one more?” Carol asked, popping her head into the still open door. The bots revved up again, beeping and beeping until she finally relented and came inside. YOU moved himself right next to her, as she plopped down beside Toni and discreetly took her hand.

Well it would have been discreet had Toni not looked like a blushing deer in headlights. Even with her tanned skin, she was still very obviously effected by Carol’s touch. And Friday found it….adorable. If that was the right term for it.

JOCASTA cleared her throat over the speakers of the room. “The simulation is ready when you are Fri.”

Fri nodded andshook out the stiff gears and coils in her body. “I’m ready. Can you start the recording?” It was a requirement of this final phase of her assessments via the council, for this simulation to be recorded and sent to the Board and the Council. Everyone involved logistically with the Accords wanted to be make sure Fri wasn’t a danger, and truthfully—-they wanted to say they’d seen her amazing skills for themselves. Because they knew that with her being one of Toni’s creations for lack of a better term, that she’d be spectacular.

Fri closed her eyes and focused her body and mind. She pushed back the fear and uncertainty that had been plaguing her since she stepped into this world, and instead let all she’d observed and learned come to the front of her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she was ready.

xxx

Friday was fast. Like..really fucking fast. And she was precise. Toni knew that she’d be rewatching this recording for weeks to come to analyze and reanalyze Fri’s habits because this was astounding. 2 months ago, Fri had trouble walking. And now…now she was doing this. With all that had been going on, it and felt nearly impossible to keep tabs on her all the time. Toni had been so busy, and the others had been no better for the most part. But when she had been able to catch a glimpse of her girl, she’d been training with Hope or T’Challa—digitally, since the king still had some important business to attend to in his country. Or she was studying any subject she thought would help her in her pursuit of heroism.

  
It hadn’t hit until now just how much that would pay off.

She cleared the building in 7 minutes. Not too bad for a beginner. She injured herself instead of allowing the ‘civilians’ to be hurt, and took down goons as she was doing it. All around, her work was a solid 9/10, with a bit of room for improvement in the areas of technique and time management.

  
Her movements were fluid and graceful, but forceful—powerful. She forced the goons to submit to her will, and kept them down as she carried the civilians to safety. They were clearly her priority, even though they were nothing more than holograms.

And through all of that hard work, she didn’t break a sweat—if she could sweat.

Toni had never been so proud.

She clapped as JOCASTA ran off the time and rate of success, 97%. When the AI was done relaying the information and cut the tape, Toni launched herself at Friday.

She pulled her into a tight hug. “Where the hell did you learn to do all that?”

“From watching you. I studied a lot of the footage of Iron Woman missions, both from the suit and from passersby. I learned a lot and made a few adjustments to suit my needs but overall my movements are inspired by you boss.” She blushed the tiniest bit. It was adorable.

“Aw shucks Fri. If I’d knownyou were taking inspiration from me I would have tried harder to get you some footage you could actually use.”

  
“I had what I need. Did I…do well?”

“You did fucking great Fri!” Carol exclaimed, launching herself up from the floor to come over and fawn over the girl. “You’re well on your way tobecoming a proper, bonafide hero. And I think the council will agree.”

“Same here Fri. You most definitely blew their minds. Your excellence deserves a celebration. Is there anything you really want to do? Any ideas you’ve been storing in that beautiful coded brain?” Toni paused as she tried to think about whether or not Fri had a ‘proper' brain, but she conceded defeat and moved on with a resigned roll of her eyes. “Of yours.”

Both Fri and Carol chuckled at the obvious mistake, but Fri eventually came up with an answer. “I’ve always wanted to roller skate. I know it's very out of the blue, but during the times I haven’t been studying technique I’e stumbled across some videos of roller skating and I—

“—Say less babygirl. I’ll set up a nice little rink in the rec center by the end of the day. Do you wanna nite anyone? Or just this little squad?”

Friday suddenly looked very sheepish. Very uncertain. She clasped her hands together and tried to force herself not to look so effected but she was failing miserably. “I’d like it every much if I could invite the Avengers roster. Both the Young roster and the old….I think it would be a nice for all of us to get a break in the form of a little party. Maybe with some pizza.”

“That sounds absolutely perfect! JOCASTA, help me make it happen please., I’m gonna go do things, see people and make shit happen I’ll be back.” Toni shot up and practically ran out of the room, her excitement making her heart race in a way that could easily get out of hand if she didn’t monitor it but she didn’t really care.

Her mind was racing, her fingers flying over the Stark Pad as she organized Fri’s celebration because she deserved it. Invites were sent to all interested parties and the rental rink that needed to be installed in the recreation center.

  
It took about an hour to organize everything, but it was done and Toni was ecstatic. Peter, Kamala, Kate and America would be coming after school, as would Rhodey, Hope and Stephen. The event was fixing to be a fun time. Just the fun that was needed after such a long couple of months.

xxx

  
Fun was an understatement.

The rink was simple, but what made it more than that—what made it outstanding—were the _lights_. All of the lights strewn above their heads creating a galaxy of gorgeous colors, coupled with the music made the rec room into a blast of a place.

At the sight of the room, Fri’s initial reaction had been to hide. With watery eyes she’d tried to make herself small as waves of appreciation run through her but Toni refused to let her escape. And when the others arrived, she loosened up and let herself fall into rhythm of the music. She was easily able to sway with it, even on the roller skates she uncertainly forced her feet into. Regardless of how unsteady or unsure she was, she looked like she was having fun. Peter helped her by holding her hand and giving gentle direction. Kamala kept her from hitting the floor when she fell or stumbled. Kate and America were moral support, both voicing their support and giving silent support from the edge of floor. They worked well together.

Toni watched from the side lines for the majority of the evening, a beaming smile on her face.

Rhodey was the floor, grooving and vibing with Hope and Shuri, who made sure to make a special appearance just to support Fri. Apparently, the ‘Young Avengers’ had created a group chat recently and had recently begun discussing the possibility of befriending Fri. So, this event was the perfect segue into that camaraderie. 

  
During one of the last songs, Carol abruptly stood. She’d been going between the floor and her spot beside Toni all night. This time though, she was retuning with a purpose. Toni looked up at her curiously and nearly bust out laughing when she saw the skates in her hands. They looked to be just about the right size for Toni. She knew exactly where this was going.

“No.” She snorted as she tried to firmly say.   
  
“Yes!” Carol rebutted. “This is for Friday, she wants you to join the fun. Come on, just this once.”  
  
“No Carol. If I fall, my ancient body will not get back up and you know it.”

“I won’t let you fall. Have I ever let you fall before—if I could help it?” She asked, holding out her hand.

Toni looked up at the hand, her gaze softening. This was an awfully weird time to feel the feelings she was feeling, but there was no stopping them.

Truth be told, Carol had been one of the only people in Toni’s life who’d been there when she needed her. Even when she was in space, she did what she could and made sure to communicate in some way through Monica or Maria, because it was too dangerous to go directly to her. She was always there as best as she could be, and this silly conversation should not have reminded her of the true extent of Carol’s care for her.

But it did, so instinctually Toni let herself be pulled up and into skates. She was scared, but almost immediately after going onto the floor she was flocked by a number of both her underoos and her fellow Avengers. She was unsteady on her feet, but still made the most of the experience and had a lot of fun while doing it.

And if she pretended to slip a few more times than necessary to get Carol’s hands-on her, nobody had to know.

Though Rhodey’s amused shake of his head spoke to the fact that he may or may not be onto her.

xxx

That night, with her belly full of pizza—provided by their go-to spot Sal’s of course—slushies, cake and more, Fri slept like any teenager would. She didn’t even make it to the bed. She and the other young ones had set up a blanket for to play video games in, and when Toni went to check on them they were all fast asleep, Friday in the middle with her head on Shuri’s lap and her legs in Peter’s.

It was safe to say, she was integrating well, so Toni retired to her own room to recover. Skating had taken a lot more out of her than she’d anticipated, and she was aching everywhere.

Her chest was on fire and her limbs ached. Her head was pounding but she was happy beyond belief. When she arrived on her own floor, the warm bath was already waiting for her. Carol was on the bed, stripping her pants off and groaning in satisfaction as her legs were set free from their bondage. She had a few bruises, most likely from her training earlier that morning. As much as it hurt to see, Toni very much enjoyed the sight of Carol’s long muscular legs.

Toni chuckled nervously.

“I can’t even fault you. I want nothing more than to strip and stay under the blankets for as long as physically possible. Maybe even pop on the heating blanket.”

Carol groaned playfully at the mere thought of being under the heating blanket. Toni had fixed the standard model up, That sounds attainable. Let’s take advantage of this hot bath before hiding under the covers.”

The bath was the perfect temperature. Just warm enough to stop the pain for the time being, and keep Toni from wishing for death at the present moment. Carol sat behind her, holding her close and bringing the comfort that was needed after such a long few months. They spent a good hour idly chatting and just spending time together uninterrupted. It felt good to just enjoy Carol’s presence. As often as they saw each other, they weren’t able to really be with each other the way they wanted to. Being in business mode all the time was exhausting, and it was proving to only become more strenuous.

This time would be something they would covet and miss in times of overwhelming stress.

When they got out, they didn’t even bother putting clothes on. Just the robes that hung on the back of the bathroom door. If Toni tried to put anything else on her skin she’d likely go insane.

Carol went to the bedside table and pulled out an assortment of lotions and creams. Toni grumbled when she saw them.

“Nooo, let’s just go to sleep. Why is doing all that necessary?” Toni whined, batting her eyelashes and trying her hardest to convince Carol that this could be put off. There was no denying that Toni wanted Carol’s hands on her, but applying lotion and healing creams was not exactly what she had in mind.

“It’s necessary because tomorrow you’re gonna be crying if I don’t force you to take care of yourself now. You’ll be ten times worse off and much more sore if we don’t do this now. This time though, you’ve actually got to help me. Sit up.”

  
Reluctantly, Toni sat up at the gentle command and sucked in breath as Carol pushed her onto her back. She tried not to let her labored breathing become obvious, but it was hard to hold back. It was hard to hide how Carol’s touch effected her. Instinctually, she arched up into her touch. The cream soothed the skin on her chest and made it easier to breathe.

“Where else do you feel more pain than usual?” She asked.

  
“My calves. And my shoulder. I think I braced too hard when I was skating. Then, I moved wrong when I was fixing my suit so my body is…not happy to say the least…” Carol nodded and didn’t hesitate to take Toni’s calf into her hands and massage the lotion into the aching muscle. The brunette moaned before she could stop herself, melting into the bed and letting her eyes fall shut as finally the pain and tension melted out of her.

“You’ve got magic hands Carol Danvers.I will never be able to understand, but fuck am I thankful.”

xxx

Within half an hour Toni was almost drooling. She was melted into the bed,humming with pleasure as she was treated like a delicate creature. A pliable, fragile thing deserving of all the attention and love. And she was living for it. 

Carol’s complete and utter attention was reserved only for her and the realization of it made Toni tremble. She tried not to think too hard, as she was turned back to lay on her back. Her gaze meeting Carol’s. The look in her eyes was terrifyingly gorgeous. Molten hot and so restrained it was painful to view. But Toni was thankful.

She reached out for Carol’s hand. The blonde easily gave it. She squeezed it once it was in her reach and pulled it up to her lips, pressing the most gentle of kisses on her knuckles. Carol took in a sharp breath. Each kiss to each knuckle siphoned the sweetest of sounds from the blonde woman, and when Toni was done she didn’t hesitate to reach for the other hand.

  
She could see the unspoken question in Carol’s eyes, but she didn’t have the energy—or quite frankly the courage—to explain her feelings. To explain the thought processbehind this. So she continued lavishing Carol with attention, as she deserved and didn’t let her doubts or troubling thoughts distract her from this.

In one moment, Toni flipped Carol onto the bed and straddled her hips. She pressed kisses to her neck and chest, trying her hardest to ignore the supple breasts heaving near her face. She wanted to take them into her mouth. She wanted to taste them so fucking bad.

Toni wanted desperately to make Carol feel as good as she made her feel, but she was scared. They’d gone farther than intended in the shop solely because of impulse, but here—in the bedroom they practically, unintentionally, shared—there was no ‘impulse’. They knew exactly what they were getting themselves into because this was not their first rodeo.

And last time, the rodeo hadn’t been so bad. But they were different people now. Carol was practically a goddess made of stardust, and Toni was a broken pathetic thing. She was desperate and hungry to save the world but not well equipped enough to do it. Could they really—

All of her thoughts were cut off at the feeling of Carol’s soft lips on hers. Toni gave a whimper, and pressed herself into Carol even further. Her hips rolled on instinct, and Carol didn’t hesitate to grip her thighs and her help her grind even more. She forgot that they were both practically naked, and she jumped when her clit brushed against the plush softness of Carol’s robe.

Toni was already soaking wet. Her entire body was shaking but she didn’t want to stop. Already, Carol’s stomach was wet with Toni’s juices.

“Can I touch you? Please?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

Carol dipped her fingers beneath the front of the robe, but as she inched her fingers up Toni ripped open the tie. A wave of self consciousness filled her—her chest was no doubt mangled and puffy with pain—but Caarol alleviated it with a tortured moan.

“I forgot how perfect you are. Fuck. If you want to stop at any moment just tell me. I—-

“—I think you and I both know there’s no stopping this runaway train darling.” Toni admitted. She was coming to terms with the reality of this moment, of the reality of how deep herfeelings went for Carol. A small smile filled her face as warm fuzzy feelings filled her chest. “Fuck me.”

“Are you—

Toni forced Carol’s hand between her legs as the uncertain words, and gave a quiet moan at the feeling of her thick fingers trembling between her wet folds. “You can feel how wet I am for you. I know you can. Don’t leave me hanging. I want you so bad.”

  
Carol let her head fall back onto the pillow with a groan.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Carol whispered, before letting her middle and ring finger slide into Toni’s cunt. The brunette moaned long and loud, gripping Carol’s shoulders and letting her eyes flutter shut as she tried not to pass out.   
  
From the get go, Carol set a punishing pace. It was perfect and Toni was thankful that the blonde didn’t hold back despite how much time had passed since the last time they’d done this. She didn’t last long. The orgasm snuck on her and nearly killed her but God it was perfect.

xxx

Carol watched Toni’s every twitch and moan with hungry eyes, and the second the first orgasm finished she was fucking up into Toni again. She added a third finger and pressed her lips to Toni’s pulse. She sucked bruises on her neck and relished the feeling of the strong and formidable woman fall apart in her arms.

When the waves of pleasure subsided—for the moment—Toni let herself collapse into her arms. She was breathing heavy and they would definitelyhave to take a breather but for now Carol was content.

“Fuck. FUCK! You nearly killed me.” Toni chuckled. Her wiggled closer and nuzzled her head into the crook of Carol’s neck.

“I definitely didn’t intend on killing you, I’m not done with you yet. You’ve unlocked a monster Miss Stark.”

Toni sat back a bit and looked up into Carol’s eyes. She was practically vibrating with lust. “That monster is gonna have to wait. It’s my turn now.”

Her scarred hand slipped under the robe and right to the throbbing center of Carol.

It was a wrap after that.

They lost track of time. Hours passed and neither of them left their little cocoon of pleasure. Eventually though, they had to sleep. Toni fell right onto Carol’s chest and snuggled as closeas she could to the woman before falling into a deep sleep. A satisfied smile on her face. Carol on theother hand was a light sleeper. Her protective instincts kicked in as she looked down at Toni’s vulnerable state. This night had been the surprise of a lifetime.

They were making progress towards their relationship, butCarol hadn’t expect that progress to lead to this any time soon.

She was thankful though.

Her sleep was not deep, but it was satisfying and she didn’t want to get up and leave Toni any time soon.

But JOCASTA’S frantic voice forced her into consciousness.

“Miss Stark?! Carol? Something’s happening—they’re coming through the door and I can’t stop them. I think it’s her magic she’s—

Carol sat up just in time to cover herself and Toni from the fury filled eyes of Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas you'd be interested in seeing in this fic let me know, I have a basic plot and a few subplots but there is plenty room for more. I hope you enjoyed, see you next time!


	13. Party Poopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you all for your patience and lovely comments while I was working on this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Carol locked eyes with Clint, she felt the force of the most overwhelming fury fill her body. It burned brighter than her photon light, and it felt as though it was ten times more difficult to control. In the split second between their abrupt forced entry, and the time it took for Carol to recognize them she was up. Her forearm pressed up against Clint’s clavicle, pressing hard enough to force the air out of his chest.She paid no attention to her bare form—she was far from embarrassed by it. She knew she was attractive and even outside of that, Carol had worked hard to achieve her muscle. She was proud. Not an ounce of shame filled her in regards to her nudity, not even in this vulnerable moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, Carol spotted Wanda’s delayed reaction to her swift attack. The woman tried to follow up with a burst of her red magic but the wards of the room prevented her from doing so. She really didn’t learn did she.

(Though there was still something to be said about the fact that her magic could assist her in _infiltrating_ the room, just not assist her in attacking inside the room. It was a blindspot that needed to be fixed,surely, but one that could be fixed on another day because today it seemed they had bigger fish to fry.)

None of them did, and that was the biggest problem. That was why they failed the evaluation. Insanity was defined by repeating the same actions time and time again expecting to receive a different result. Clint and Wanda especially, were very much the poster children for that definition.

Carol tightened her push on Clint’s neck, and kept her glare pointed at Wanda—her own glowing eyes warning the girl not to make a move.

“What the actual fuck?!” She bellowed. Before she could get a response, a voice came down the hallway.

“Clint?! Wanda! Please! Don’t do this, for christ’s sake—this is a terrible idea!” Steve cried from the elevator down the hall. Carol didn’t want to think about the conversation that must have taken place before shit really hit the fan.

“They’re in here—and they’ve got 2 minutes to explain exactly why they decided to play alarm clock today before I call security or throw them out the window myself.” She yelled towards the open door. Well, open was a strong word. It was splintered in many places and would no doubt need to be replaced because of their antics.

Heavy footsteps moved down the hall, frantic and fast. Steve peeked his head into the room right beside Clint, his gaze fearful until he saw the state Carol and Toni were in. Toni was frozen on the bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. She was trembling, her eyes wide and slightly distant. She was still partially asleep no doubt, but the adrenaline and anxiety coursing through her veins were no doubt pushing her close to the edge of a panic attack.

Steve flushed pink and backed away, turning so his back was the only thing facing them.

“I’m so sorry. We’ll come back later.” He tried, but Clint was quick to give his two cents against Steve’s idea.

“We’re not going anywhere until Stark explains why she rigged our tests!” Clint husked, he could barely speak because of Carol’s tight grip on him. Even outside of that, he sounded rough.Like he’d spent the entire day screaming, which was most likely not far off from the truth. Carol hadn’t imagined he’d take this official rejection well.

“What tests?” Toni asked hesitantly, her voice rough with her fear and lack of full consciousness. She was still half asleep, but she was trying her hardest to wake up. Her heart was no doubt beating so fast it was visible, but Carol was afraid to look.

“Our Psych evals! The test giving guys said we failed them, and that’s impossible. I will never understand how you can sleep at night, knowing you’re the most selfish human alive. The world needs us. You’re preventing them from getting our help because of a vendetta that is stupid and totally a made of fantasy in that fucked up head of yours. You’re so fucking—

“Shut your fucking mouth Barton!” Carol bellowed. Her patience was at its thinnest. Most times, Carol was the embodiment of stoicism. But, when it came to Toni, her tolerance for bullshit was the lowest it possibly could be.

Now that they’d had ,what was supposed to be, a private and special moment interrupted Carol was all the more lacking in patience for their antics.

She was not in the mood to let her lover be berated in the nude, in a room that should be the epitome of peace and tranquility. She wanted Clint’s noisy ass gone and Wanda’s cold glare to stop—maybe with the help of twin black eyes— but that wasn’t possible right now. So there was only one other option. “Stay out in the hallway and close the door. We’ll come and talk to you when we’re dressed. Got it!”

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re dressed—

“—Clint!” Steve interrupted. He too could see the tirade of angry words boiling up to the surface, and thankfully he had enough respect for Carol and Toni to force Clint and Wanda out of the room. There was the muffled echo of frustrated conversation, which confirmed they were indeed still waiting to yell at Toni for things she couldn’t control but for the most part Carol tuned it out.

She sighed. God, it was too early to deal with this.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and pull herself together before turning to Toni. She was still frozen at Carol’s side, unsure but slowly becoming more and more anxious. She looked up at Carol with an uncertain gaze.

“Well, that was fun.” Toni croaked. Carol gave a small smile and a chuckle.

“Yeah, a really _really_ fun way to wake up. But, I don’t think it’s over just yet. This conversation will no doubt require a lot of patience and self control. You up for getting dressed?”

“Not really but I want this out of the way.” Toni admitted. She forced herself to get up and move. She walked to the wardrobe near the bed, but as she opened it recognized that the room was not hers for the first time that morning. None of the clothes presented were things she would normally wear on a work day, but after a moment’s hesitation she grabbed a dark blue turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

Carol grabbed a simple band tee and jeans, but threw on her leather jacket to grab as much as confidence as she could.

xxx

When they were finally fully dressed and ready to test their patience, Toni moved to the door first. With a deep breath, she ripped the door open. The little group were still in the hallway arguing as quietly as they could, which was not very quiet at all.

The echoes of the frustrated conversation filled the hallway, but stopped abruptly when the door opened. Toni cleared her throat.

“What does the devilish duo want today? What are you planning on blaming on me today?” She asked, her tone past exhausted.

“We aren’t blaming you for anything—we’re just exposing your behavior Stark.” Wand said, for the first time that morning. Her words were spoken with such a force that it was startling to hear. But, not surprising.

“What did I do now? Did I rig the psych eval somehow?”

“You did. And it’s disgusting to see you standing here, acting as if you haven’t done anything wrong.” Clint hissed. Toni didn’t even have the energy to feel upset or hurt by his words. Or the fact that he was so convinced that Toni was the heart of the problem.

“Because I haven’t. I am more than happy to admit to what I’ve done wrong, I’m not a perfect person. Far from it.But I only admit to things I did. And I didn’t rig your tests. You just failed—plain and simple. You’re both not well enough to be in the Avengers initiative, and that’s been determined by the evaluation that is mandatory to continue. You can retake the test after 6 months of therapy, but for now—the decision of the council is that you are not eligible.” Toni explained simply. She was too tired to explain the details of just why they failed and what that meant. it wasn’t her job.

“Toni it’s— we can’t operate without a full team. There has to be some way we can—

“—we have a full team. We _had_ a full team before you all decided you wanted to join. It’s a miracle the rest of you passed, but it’s expected that some of you won’t. Look, I have too much to do. I don’t have time to sit around and explain just how or why you failed and what that means. You have a representative for that. Go find them if you have any questions. If you step into me or my friend’s personal property again you’ll be fined.” She pushed past them, motioning for Carol to follow.

This little interaction would not stop the flow of her day. It was a Monday, and there was much to be done. She stalked down the hallway towards the elevator, already making a mental list of the things that needed to be done when Steve called out to her again. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Toni wait—the psych evals aside, what about the new member of your team? The one the council refuses to talk about. Now that Clint and Wanda are benched are you replacing them with that person? When are you planning to tell the public because—

“For fuck’s sake Steve!” Toni yelled. It was like something snapped inside fo her. She didn’t have the time token going in circles with these people. Nor did she have the desire to. She wanted them gone as fast was possible from her life and this building, because dealing with them was gonna make her bow a casket sooner rather than later. “I will say this one time and one time only—I am not your one way guide to this initiative. I am responsible for a shit ton of things and I simply _do not_ have the time, energy or **_desire_** to baby sit you all. This is a _job_. None of this is personal because none of you are apart of my private life anymore. If you can’t understand that, fuck off.” She pressed the emergency close on the doors of the elevator and watched with concealed glee as Wanda lunged and Clint began to yell again, but nothing came out it.

Stark tech was fucking brilliant and shatter proof/bullet proof glass of the elevator kept Carol and Toni safe until Steve pulled them both back. When they came to her floor, Toni let out a sigh of relief. The weight that had been sitting on her chest lessened as she entered into her own space. Back to her routine.

But first: turned to look at Carol, who was—on instinct—throwing a k-cup into the Keurig and grabbing Toni’s favorite mug. Her back was facing Toni, giving her the opportunity to slip her arms around her waist. Toni pressed a kiss toCarol’s pulse. She felt the heat of her sudden blush, and reveled in the way the taller woman melted into her touch.

“I—I had a really great time last night. I would really like to do that again.” Toni admitted quietly.

Carol let out a small sigh of relief. “I had a great time too…we should definitely do that again soon. Are you busy tonight?”

“I don’t think so. My floor or yours?”

“Yours.” She gave no further explanation, but it was clear she had something in mind. Carol was _already_ plotting something, and Toni couldn’t help but smile harder.

“Cool. Let me get some stuff done around here and maybe we can have dinner with a side of a movie?”

“Sounds good. I’m gonna go to the gym. I have a training session with Kamala today.”

Toni sighed at the mention of their young superhero charges. Since FRI came into the picture in her physical form, balancing life with her and their charges was becoming increasingly difficult. She was struggling day in and day out to manage the mentorships, but knew she was still falling short in some way. FRI was all set up for the most part, she could wait.

Maybe it was time to spend an afternoon or two with Peter.

xxx

The morning was productive, despite the upsetting start.

Schematics were approved, interviews were scheduled, promotional events solidified. Another line of toys, ‘Rogue’ Avengers included now that the psych evaluations came back, were approved. So much work was completed between 9-1, that Toni actually had time to take a lunch.

She chose not to leave her office though, instead hitting up a sandwich shop on the way to the compound. It was quiet for the most part, the majority of the Avengers roster being either at their day jobs or training. Today was an off day for Peter—Toni had checked the little schedule May had sent weekly to let Toni know when was best to snatch Pete up for some training—so now was as good a time as any.

Toni plopped down in the shared living room space and pulled out her Starkphone.

Peter answered within 20 seconds.

 _“Hi Miss Stark! I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever. How are you doing?”_ He answered eagerly, his tone full of excitement and the slightest bit of relief. Toni couldn’t blame him. They hadn’t spoken in a few days—just the two of them—and even then things had been mostly business related. Toni felt so guilty for not focusing more on the kid, which was why she was trying to get back on track now.

  
The Rogues could make demands all they wanted to and cause all the trouble they wanted, but they wouldn’t derail her process or stop her from being there for her Spider.

“I’m good Petey. Tired as always but good. Listen, I wanted to call and well…apologize for not keeping in touch as much as I should have. We’ve talked plenty abut work but I’m more interested in your well being than anything else. As you know, this whole FRIDAY thing has thrown me off, plus the Rogues being nosy and trying to keep them from knowing the inner details of the whole FRIDAY thing it’s just been hell. Are you—

“No need to explain Miss Stark, I totally understand. You’ve been busy with really important stuff. That’s ok. If you’ve gotta go soon I get that—

“Nope. I finished all my work for the day, which is exactly why I’m calling you. You free for lunch? A lil pizza party, just you and me?” As she said the words, Toni didn’t realize just how much she wanted to spend some time with the fun teenager she’d begun to think of as ‘her’ kid.

His smile was nearly audible through the phone. “That sounds really nice. There’s a place near my house called Pizzatopia it has a stupid name but really really good garlic bread pizza.”

“Sounds perfect. See you there kid.”

Though Toni knew it was a risky move going out in public with Peter, it was a risk she was willing to make. She was tired of having to only be the “Iron Maiden” and not Toni Stark. If she was tired of it, surely 17 year old Peter Parker was over it too. She’d catch up with America and Kate a lil later in the day,since they were technically the charges of other Avengers but it was important for her to keep up with them because she cared for all of them.

The place was a 20 minute walk from the tower, but luckily it was a nice day so her chest wasn’t screaming too loud by the time she arrived. The place was packed, which would have been a nuisance had Peter not already done the smart thing and got their tables the second after their call ended.

No-one batted an eye when a random woman dressed in all black, a baseball cap and a pair of simple sunglasses slipped inside and headed straight to the back of the place. Peter was there, a pizza that wafted the most heavenly perfume of garlic buttery goodness before him. It was piping hot.

“You weren’t kidding when you mentioned that garlic bread pizza huh? That looks divine.”

Peter smiled up at her when he heard the sound of her voice. He launched up and pulled her into a hug “Hey Miss Stark! I’m really happy to see you—” He pulled back abruptly as he realized he was hugging his mentor/the multimillionaire Toni Stark. But Toni didn’t let him go far. She pulled him back into a warm hug and enjoyed it.

“I missed you too kid. I missed you a lot.”

xxx

They stayed for over an hour, catching up and talking about pretty much anything that didn’t involve hero work. Peter was doing well in school, and Aunt May was starting a charitable organization to help the homeless in New York (which prompted to slyly Toni put a reminder in her phone. This organization could use a measly anonymous donation of 1 million dollars surely)

MJ and Peter were slowly but surely making their way towards romance, which was super cute. Peter got all bashful when he spoke of her, so much so that Toni felt the need to gush about her own prospective girlfriend just to help the kid feel less embarrassed.

“You know, Carol and I are starting the whole dating thing. Slowly but surely. We went on an official date last night. Sort of.” She admitted. As she spoke the words out loud she recognized how much of a lie they were. though they’d enjoyed their time with Fri and the kids, that wasn’t really the date. The date was when they fucked for hours and hours on end, but Toni couldn’t admit that to the spiderling—or else she’d traumatize the poor kid.

He lit up at her. “So you guys finally admitted to liking each other?”

“What do you mean ‘finally admitted’?! What the hell did you see?”

“NothingI just—when she brought you back from Siberia I did a little digging. I wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to try to hurt you.” He said cautiously, his eyes falling down to the table as he explained. “I found out you guys used to be a thing and when the Initiative started up again I paid attention to the way you were around each other. You care about her and she cares about you. You’re always the first person she looks for after a battle, and vice versa. I’m glad you guys are getting together. You make a cute couple.” He was blushing even worse by the end of it, but Toni couldn’t find it in her heart to tease him. She was too touched by his words.

She didn’t get a chance to express that.

The front doors of the pizza place flew open, and a dissolved man stepped through the door. He was bruised and covered in what looked like paint.

“There’s a man outside the shop—he’s going fucking crazy! He’s like a rhino or a bull or some shit. He’s wrecking the neighborhood and he almost killed me. He’s gonna get someone hurt!”

Toni and Peter shared a look.

Just by the quirk of her eyebrow, Toni was able to communicate her plan. Peter smiled and slipped to the bathroom.

As the door closed, she stood up and pressed her nanosuit.

“Ladies and gents, looks like you’re in the right place at the right time. I’m here, I’m queer and I’m gonna make sure that guy goes right to jail—where he belongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Toni and Peter interacting, I have to write more of it. Precious Peter Parker needs more time in this fic. There is a main plot I swear, and we're getting there. Thank you all for reading!


	14. Learning Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry this took so long. The way my muse has been so distracted with my inner turmoil that writing this was like pulling teeth....is gross lmao I am struggling not to drop out of college because I am losing my passion for film BUT things are changing and I found time to write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

As it turns out, the past had a way of coming back to haunt. Toni had known subconsciously that they hadn’t ‘vanquished’ the group of mutated animal hybrid people.The events of that mission seemed so far away now, but she still worried about the people responsible even if she didn’t properly have time to go on the hunt for them. She had expected to seethe again at some point, but she hadn’t expected to find one of the hybrid people in New York of all places.

Especially not right next to this relatively obscure pizza place the day she visits for the first time. Not exactly how she planned on spending her afternoon, especially after the events of the morning but regardless, there was some cleaning up to do. And if Toni was good at one thing, it was cleaning up problems that weren’t even hers, to begin with.

“Hey, twatface!” She yelled in the direction of the beastly man. He had a civilian pinned to the door of the office building across from the eatery, and he was gearing up to impale her with the horn on the very crown of his suit/skin thing. He spun around to find the source of the insult but was blinded by a web shooter as soon as his face was visible.

The man roared in frustration. The more he tried to pull at it the more it stuck to his oversized fingers. Peter swept in and saved the hostage from any more of the rhino man’s wrath, but Toni wasn’t so lucky.

With a mighty rip, the web shooter fell off his face and into a heap on the floor. He roared as his sight returned, and the first thing he saw was Toni. She dodged in just enough time to avoid becoming a shish-kebob, but still, the abrupt movement and jerk to a safe space sent a roiling fire of pain through her body. She ignored it in favor of sending a repulsor blast into his face, then into his side. He roared in pain briefly but nothing really worked. 

Peter tried the webs again, and they only stayed on long enough to briefly incapacitate the Rhino—‘ _That has a nice ring to it. The Rhino.’_ , Toni thought, before dodging the rouge swing of a meaty fist.

“Uh Miss Stark, this guy isn’t slowing down. We’re running out of options to keep him down.” Peter worried aloud, his suit’s eyes watching the Rhino with nervous energy.

“No, we’re not. We’re just getting started. Get in close kid, I’m gonna teach you a lesson about super hero-ing 101.” Toni turned off jets in her feet and put herself into a fighting stance. Peter swung over and followed her lead, both of them waiting for the Rhino to strike. He looked between the two of them and decided Toni—with her big metal suit—was the biggest target. He wound himself up, tipped his head, then charged.

Oooo! What a perfect opportunity for alearning lesson.

Toni waited until she absolutely couldn’t anymore.Just as the tip of his horn grazed her suit, she spun around in an intricate and very much practiced move—taking the back of his head and pushing him to continue the momentum he’d built up charging at her. Essentially, lodging the man in the adjacent wall.

He fought valiantly to get out of the sticky situation, but it was of no use. Eventually, he gave up and slumped with an angry grunt as close to the ground as he could get.

When he deemed it safe, Peter slipped down from the ceiling and gave an astonished chuckle. He held up a hand for a high-five and Toni obliged. 

“That was seriously cool.” He admitted.

Toni slipped off her helmet and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She could feel the eyes on them, the cameras recording their every move. Might as well give them a show.

“I know. It’s one of the first things I learned as a superhero—if they’re bigger than you, you’ve gotta be faster. Force them to use their own strength to their detriment.” She tried her hardest not to shudder at the memory that spawned _this_ particular revelation. The memory of that heat—so overwhelming that you could practically taste it—filled the backs of her eyes. As she swallowed, she could feel the grains of sand flutter down her throat. Her heart pounded. Her chest burned with constant pain, but Peter’s voice rang out against the memories.

“Yeah…I can see how important this kind of lesson can be. Thanks for showing me, Miss Stark. I appreciate it.” He seemed to see right through her. His big brown eyes were probably watery underneath his mask.

Toni cleared her throat and patted the boy’s back. “No big deal underoos. I have plenty more to show you. But first, let’s get this guy squared away and in the Raft.”

xxx

The officers from Raft didn’t take long to come around. It seemed word of The Iron Maiden and Spiderman’s exploits had reached far and wide in a very short time.

  
When Toni and Peter returned to the Compound, all seemed to be quiet at first,but as they walked towards the cafeteria area, they heard the telltale troublesome sound of frantic heels clicking across the floor of the Compound. It was Darcy, coming to them with important news based on the frantic pace of her heels. Toni held in her exhausted sigh and turned to face the woman. She had a sheepish smile on her face, and she looked hesitant to speak.

But Toni greeted her with a warm smile. “Hey Darce, what’s new?”

“Nothing really. Except for this.” She fished her phone out of her pocket, and turned it on faster than was mot likely humanly possible. She swiped up to reveal a video recorded at a shitty angle. It was hard to tell what was going on at first,the person who was recording was shaking and probably mid-movement.

But finally, things became clear and Toni could make out her own armor glimmering in the New York eatery as she patted Spiderman’s shoulder. It was a simple exchange, one that wouldn’t have caused any alarms to go off in her mind. But, by the look on Darcy’s face, something was going on.

“I figured someone would record our little adventure this morning. I didn’t thinkit was so epic that it required your attention.” Toni said. She knew damn well that Darcy’s job was to manage the Initiative’s social image. If she was coming out of the woodwork then there was either a problem with the video that seemed to innocuous to Toni, or the council had an idea and sent her relay it.

“I didn’t think so either until I got a call from the marketing team. They think the growing buzz around this video could be useful, and potentially beneficial especially to the upcoming merchandise drop. They want to schedule a few interviews with you, Spiderman, and a few other heroes to keep talks surrounding the Initiative alive. They think you haven’t been doing enough to keep the media interested.” She said slowly and carefully.

Toni couldn’t blame the marketing team too much, as in some way they’re right. She had been avoiding interacting with the media since the incident on the roof of the Baxter Building.

She’d been so preoccupied with Fri and the rest of her little posse of baby heroes she’d ignored her duties as the face of the Initiative. Today was the first day in at least 2 months the public had seen her out and about as the Iron Maiden, no wonder they were hungry for more. In order to continue this Initiative and help elevate it to something more successful than Toni could have even dreamed —she needed to put herself back out into the public. And not just her, but her fellow Avengers as well.Even if the last thing she wanted to do right now was face the scrutiny of the public. 

With a sigh, Toni pulled out her Stark Phone. “Get out a pen and pencil so you can write this down. I’ll only say this once. Here’s my schedule for the next month.” She said, after clearing her throat.

  
Peter shot her a surprised look, while Darcy scrambled to get her notes together.

If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

xxx

Later that afternoon, during what was supposed to be a lull in her day, Toni sat at her desk in the Compound, looking over the proposals Darcy had sent her. Nearly every news outlet in the world wanted scoops on the Avengers and the privilege of an interview or two. She’d have to call a meeting tonight to consult with the rest of the team. Surely there would be some preferences as to what outlets were chosen, and one thing Toni saw sorely lacking was the presence of Wakandan news and media outlets on this list.

A knock sounded at the door. Toni looked up and tried her hardest not to grin. It was an unspoken rule—a silent agreement of sorts—that Stephen Strange and Toni Stark pretended to dislike each other. Though deep down, they were quite good friends in public they acted as if they loathed each other solely for the fun of it.

“What do you want?” Toni questioned.

“I want to know why you didn’t tell me of Wanda Maximoff’s misconduct _before_ she burst into your post-coital bed this morning?” He snarked, his cloak flaring out in a display of his sass and frustration. Toni winced.

“Oof, I kinda…wanted to forget about that entire thing. Listen, I—

“—No excuse or diatribe you give me is going to excuse you from my wrath Toni Stark. Tell me what happened and how we can avoid it happening in the future.” He said.

Toni sighed. “Look, it wasn’t the biggest deal in the world. She and Clint got mad about some stuff and decided to tell me about it at the wrong time. Yeah, she invaded my personal space but—" 

“—-There is no _but_ Toni. You should have told me. I could have strengthened the wards or talked to Wong to see about getting her power evaluated. Maybe I can suggest they be taken away or restricted since she failed her psych evaluation. You could have been in serious danger.” He scolded, his tone and countenance turning serious for a moment. It was clear that his worry for her was genuine, and that he was upset with himself and her for not seeing the potential problems sooner.

Toni sighed yet again and stood up. She pressed her hand to his shoulder and rubbed the slightest bit to comfort him. She knew if she rubbed too hard she’d trigger an inflammatory response, so she kept it light. Toni knew all too well how annoying it was to be triggered in a highly emotional state because those emotions made the pain all the more intense. She was _still_ aching from the abrupt wake-up call this morning,

“Don’t worry too much about me ok? It’s been an adjustment and a half, learning to live with them. Even I didn’t expect her to go so far, but it’s a lesson learned. She and Barton have officially been put on hold for joining the Initiative, so now you can protect not just me, but others who could have been exposed to her.”

“You…I don’t understand how you can just brush this off. She could have killed you in your sleep. It’s a miracle that she didn’t.” Stephen said.

“You’re right. It’s quite miraculous, but it’s hard not to want to forget they exist. I just…I don’t want to give too much of my attention to them because I know that’s what they want. They want to see my reaction and if I give them what they want they won’t ever shut up.”

Stephen sighed, as he processed her words and understood the thought process behind them. “I’ll let you go about this the way you want to, but from here on out you’re not leaving this place without some wards. Whether they be on your armor or as a necklace or something— I don’t care. I’ll figure something out.”

“Ok, I can live with that. On one condition.” An evil smirk fell upon Toni’s face. Stephen raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

“What’s that condition?”

“You have to come to at least one interview with me. The Good Morning America one didn’t count really. I need your support not just after we’ve said the world from ending. I know you’re busy saving several worlds and shit but I just…we’re friends. I’d like to have you by my side when I’m feeling insecure.” She admitted, though her words were twinged with enough humor that it indicated she was not being 100% serious.

Stephen hummed and squinted his eyes in reaction to her words. “Fine. But I’m upping the ante. You’d better introduce me to your new friend.”

“What new friend? I don’t make friends.” Toni tried, but she knew it wouldn’t work.

“Don’t play coy with me Stark. I noticed a stark—no pun intended—lack of FRIDAY in the walls on my way here.From what I understand, she’s gonebit AWOL.”

Toni looked away. “ Yeaaah, it’s….I’ll introduce you to her when I’m not in the middle of rethinking my career choices.”

“Why would you be rethinking it? You’ve done a lot of good over your career, and you’re bound to do even more. Don’t let this experience, this unfortunate turn of events, ruin your passion for this work. Because if you’re not involved in it, I don't think anyone else is capable of stepping up and taking over all that is on your plate.”

Toni snorted. “I don’t believe that. T’Challa has all the money I do and twice the people skills I do. I bet he could make all of this work ten times better than I could.”

“As much as I agree with the idea that I am capable, I have to strongly disagree Miss Stark.” T’Challa said seemingly from the shadows, his deep voice was the only reason Toni didn’t flinch. She chuckled as he came further into the room, his gate as regal as ever.

She hadn’t even known he was back in this country. Usually, Fri would alert her, but since they were mid-transition and JOCASTA was still in the middle of getting used to her new role.

“What is this, an intervention, or something?” Toni questioned.

“As a matter of fact in many ways, it is. Could you really expect us to _not_ host an intervention after the events of this morning? We are rightfully concerned, and luckily Stephen has his ways of ensuring we all get where we need to be—and fast.” T'Challa reached out and took her hand. He too seemed incredibly concerned for her, and for the first time the day, Toni considered just how much of an impact this morning’s events would have not only on her but on her friends and family.

They’d come from all corners of the earth to make sure she was ok, and she knew damn well that their next stop would be to Carol. She was thankful, even if that thankfulness was twinged with embarrassment.

“I appreciate you guys coming to check on me—really I do—but I’m fine. Really. It’s all sorted now and—

“It’s far from sorted. There’s no telling what they’ll do now that things have become official. You need to come to terms with the possibility of all of your teammates coming out of the woodwork to make sureyou’re safe.”T’Challa said, his tone tipping dangerously towards scolding. Toni forced down the retort that was on the tip of her tongue.

“Ok.” She simply replied, knowing anything else would only result in more scolding. T’Challa quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. It seemed the part of the afternoon that included scolding Toni and reminding her that people really truly cared for her was done.

Stephen stayed for another hour or so, while T’Challa stayed for another 2. Shuri showed up shortly after Stephen left, and for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening of that day.

Toni thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Shuri. They didn’t get a chance to see each other often, and they didn’t talk for very long when they did but their conversations were always riveting. The excitement Toni felt when they spoke was astounding, and reminded her so much of her days at MIT—the all-nighters with Rhodey, thinking up inventions, weapons, and mock-up blueprints that sometimes never got finished but sometimes turned into iconic pieces of Stark Industries roster.

Working with Shuri also reminded her of the potential of this next generation. The amount of progress and revolution that would come from her and others like her made Toni’s heart swell. 

Shuri cleared her throat and looked over at Toni. She had a curious look on her face.

“Miss Stark? May I ask you a question?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Toni replied.

“How do you balance all of this? Creating the work you want to create, while also saving the world. It’s so hard to find time to train for my position and also create. Do you have any advice?” Shuri's tone was genuine, her countenance solemn as she considered the rough road she'd been on as of late. 

“Nope. Because I’m not the best multitasker. I’m getting better. It’s hard though….especially now.” Toni admitted with a chuckle. She didn't' want to lie to the girl, because she deserved to know the truth. She deserved to know that it was ok to not be ok. 

“Yeah, the Rogues are a bunch of raging assholes. I don’t know how you deal with them.”

Toni chuckled. “Again, I don’t. I have a habit of ignoring the things that make me upset until I absolutely can’t anymore. But that’s not exactly healthy. And I’m trying to do better.”

“You will. You’re too smart to fall victim to their bullshit. Besides, from the way my brother talks, I figure he won't’ let you _not_ get better.”

Toni chuckled. She could surely believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add more of the other pre-Rogues Avengers like Stephen, Hope, and T'Challa. I love them but I've been neglecting them. I have a plot. I do. I'm just struggling to implement it lmao thanks for reading.


	15. All Play and No Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun little chapter to warm things back up. I have a plot for this fic I swear I just love writing slice of life pieces and end up doing that more often than not. I hope you enjoy!

Toni watched the private jet land with a sigh of relief. She hated flying in anything that wasn’t her suit, but she needed to be seen both getting on and off the jet with her fellow Avengers for press purposes.

Carol was at her side of course, and she looked stunning in her slightly casual but not too casual get-up. Just the sight of her and the reminder of her presence calmed Toni’s mind. Carol was in a black turtle neck that was almost see-through, green-grey fitted trousers, and these cute leopard print ankle boots.

She had a blazer that went well the rest of her outfit, but the weather in Wakanda was not conducive for long sleeves and overcoats. She even had this cute little headband, and with her head dipped low towards the book she was reading she looked so fucking adorable and kissable it was nearly killing Toni.

Until someone cleared their throat. She looked up and met Rhodey’s eyes.

“Stop making googley eye at your girlfriend Stark we’ve got shit to do.” He snarked, earning a laugh from Hope.

“I was not making googley eyes.” Toni retorted though the retort was half-hearted because she knew she looked like a damn fool ogling Carol but she didn’t care.

“Yes you were baby,” Carol commented, looking up from her book with a quirked eye brow. “And that’s ok A-OK with me.” She chuckled and leaned over for a kiss that Toni happily obliged. They’d been working up to more and more affection in public, as the feelings that had been brewing since what felt like forever were only getting stronger despite the odd circumstances.

Toni liked this. These moments of easy domesticity, easy flirtation with no complication, and no judgment. Toni pressed close to Carol again and silently asked for another kiss. Carol obliged.

The jet landed smoothly, and the lights indicating they could exit began to flash. With a deep breath, Toni unbuckled her seatbelt. She was excited. This was one of the first times she’d been invited to Wakanda, and every visit grew to be more and more awe-inspiring than the last. There was so much untapped beauty in this place, and Toni was excited to bask in it and learn as much as she could.

She stood and adjusted her outfit before moving to open the door.

There was a sea of reporters waiting for them, all respectfully waiting for permission to snap pictures as was the law in Wakanda. Yet another thing Toni loved about this country. She stepped out with a warm smile, and nearly tripped down the stairs as the heel of her Christian Louboutin caught on the grated surface of the stairs. Carol caught her before she could fall, her arm wrapping around Toni’s waist and hoisting her over the stair in the most seamless of ways.

  
Toni gave a chuckle as she was placed back on the ground, and tried to ignore the chuckles of her friends as they too descended the stairs.

They walked up to the podium right outside the airport, where they’d be holding their brief press junket before heading into the capital city. Toni felt as confident as was humanly possible as she strutted up there, the quiet murmur of excited conversation calming her. She was in a black t-shirt-esque blouse and fitted trousers that made her ass look amazing. Her heels were sky high, but even after the embarrassing display on the stairs, she had no regrets. She settled between Rhodey and Carol and watched with warm fondness as Rhodey took control. He’d been practicing hard for this.

“Good afternoon all.” He said in the native tongue. He’d been taking lessons via Skype with Shuri for the last few weeks. He only knew his speech in the language but he was a fast learner and was getting a good grasp of the tongue through the lessons.

He’d loved languages since college, and this particular language had the dual reward of both opening up doors for his professional life and his personal since his big ass crush on Okoye was soooo obvious. “We’ve come a long way to visit you all, and we’re very excited. I hope we meet your expectations and continue to build trust and love between the Avengers Initiative and this beautiful country.” He finished with a smile.

The crowd of reporters gave encouraging cheers, as they recognized the effort he put into the speech and the sincerity behind it. They asked a number of questions in a respectful manner, and even then the questions were for the most part incredibly intriguing.

  
The junket didn’t last for long,as their ride arrived and was ready to escort them to the hotel to prepare them for the night ahead. They had a few hours to rest before leaving the hotel to enter a few of the Wakandan Late Night Shows, and Toni was looking forward to it.

She and Carol were given a shared room, and for the first time since they solidified whatever this was, Toni was certain they wouldn’t be interrupted during their…activities. She was almost wriggling in her seat as they were brought to the hotel.

There was a fancy dinner waiting for them in the lobby, and Toni patiently waited as she ate but it was so hard. The anticipation was killing her. This would be the first time that they didn’t have to worry about being interrupted during their time together and as appreciative as she was of the Wakandan Hospitality she just wanted to be alone with her lover.

xxx

The food was beyond excellent, and by the time they were all finished most were stuffed beyond capacity, Carol included. She felt as if he’d need to be rolled out of the lobby but Toni was resolute on dragging her up to the room. She wasn’t being subtle. Carol had expected this, after their first encounter. They were practically made for each other in every capacity, especially sexually, so after reopening this can of worms there was no doubt in Carol’s mind that they’d be going back and forth in this excitable cycle for a while.

And she was not complaining.

She pretended to be unaware as she was dragged up to their shared hotel room, but when Toni snuck off to the bathroom under the guise of wanting to wash off her makeup, Carol knew it was time.

She’d thought about this for a while, trying to remember back to the things Toni had said about her preferences before they’d reconnected. But back then, Carol hadn’t had the funds to indulge in such a toy and at the time, there hadn’t been time for Toni to buy one. Now though, they had all the time in the world and all the money in the world, so she’d splurged a bit. The one she settled on bringing was medium-sized and just thick enough. It was red and teetering on too long. The harness was easy to put on, and by the time Toni came out of the bathroom, Carol was poised and ready.She was up against the pillows of the hotel bed, draped gracefully in wait for her lover.

They both let out a gasp as they processed just what they were seeing.

Toni was dressed in the most stunning Lingerie. Black, lacy, and pure perfection. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had the necklace Carol had given her.

The blonde sat up, her breathing speeding up as she tried not to jump off the bed and push Toni against the wall. Apparently, Toni felt the same way but possessed less self-control. She gave a shaky whimper as she looked down at the toy fastened around Carol’s hips.

She hopped onto the bed and straddled Carol’s waist. She slowly ground down on the toy and shivered in lust as the toy hit just her clit just right. She almost moved down to push her thong—fuck it was a thong, Carol couldn’t help but grasp her ass and squeeze just a little bit—to the side for better access. Carol let out a soft noise as she reached down and stopped Toni’s hand from going too fast.

“Slow down baby. I wanna enjoy this time with you.” Carol gently said. Toni forced herself to slow down and look at her. They locked eyes and Carol’s mouth began to run without her permission. “I wanna eat your pussy nice and slow, with your garter still on and your panties pushed to the side. I don’t want you to take your set off, you look so fucking good in it.”

Toni shivered and held back a moan. “Then can I suck your cock?”

“What?” Carol questioned, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

“You heard me. I want your cock in my mouth Carol. Please.”

“If that’s what you want yeah, of course.”

“Can I have it now? Right now? Please, I need something in my mouth right now.”

“Yes Toni—fuck, yes. Take me in your mouth sweetheart. Make me cum all over your face.”

Toni’s eyes lit up as she was assured Carol recognized the game they were playing. She didn’t wait for another second, climbing off Carol’s lap with an excited glint in her eye and leaning over in the most seductive way—ass in the air and her tits looking so full and edible—before taking the toy in her hand and stroking it.

  
Carol couldn’t feel a single thing, but she swore for a split second this toy was connected to her clit. She squirmed when Toni took the tip of the toy into her mouth and sucked it into her mouth with a moan. Carol nearly lost consciousness as Toni began to bob up and down, humming in delight. She could only take a few more passes of watching as Toni thoroughly enjoyed having this toy—her cock—in her mouth before Carol whimpered and pulled her off.

“Please baby, let me eat your pussy, please. I need to taste you.”

Toni gave a small, playful pout but nodded and climbed up to the head of the bed to flop onto her back. She winced in pain and put a hand to her chest to soothe the pain. Carol was at her side in a second, a concerned look on her face.

“What’s wrong? What hurts?”

“I think I did a little too much when I was sucking you. My chest hurts and I only made it worse by plopping onto the bed like that fuck. I don’t wanna stop, please. It’s not like I’m pain-free outside of this moment, I’m always in pain. I just—it’ll go away. Don’t stop please.” She practically begged. 

Carol sighed and looked down at Toni with questioning eyes. She was unsure of whether or not to continue, but in truth Toni was right. She was constantly in pain to a certain extent, and though the pain spiked at this moment—if she was ready and in need of pleasure who was Carol to deny her when she was equally ready?

She pulled Toni in for a deep kiss, deep enough to convey the depth of love and care she felt for her without the use of words. Then, she began to kiss down her chest, in between her breasts, and down to her slowly spreading thighs. She was shaking in excitement, and when Carol moved panties to the side she let out an excited noise that was somewhere between a moan and a yelp.

Carol relished the chance to taste, Toni. This was her favorite way to please Toni, though she’d anticipate the strap being a close second. She loved the way Toni tasted. She loved the way she felt against her tongue. The sounds she made when the tip of her tongue swirled around her clit, or when a finger entered her and pressed up against that sweet spot in her. It was like magic, the way she lost herself in Toni's pussy.

Even now, when she was being careful to keep an eye on Toni’s reactions to make sure she wasn’t pretending to not be in pain, she was thoroughly enraptured. She couldn’t see a hint of pain in her face as she writhed in ecstasy, hands curled in Carol’s tangled tresses as she chased her high. Her brow furrowed in concentration, her teeth biting hard at her plump bottom lip.

She was so close, Carol could feel it and she worked hard to push her over the edge. She succeeded just in time, as the sounds of Toni’s pleasure echoed around the room Carol could feel her heartbeat between her thighs. As she sucked Toni's clit into her mouth, and let her fingers coax the last of the orgasm.

Toni sighed as she laid back onto the bed slowly, trying to catch her breath. “Fuck me please. Use your cock. Fill me up please.”

Carol couldn’t hold back any longer, she climbed back up Toni’s body and pressed a warm kiss to her lips before taking the toy in her hand and bringing it to Toni’s center. She swirled it around her wet folds, earning a shiver.

Toni giggled suddenly.“I haven’t had one of these in a long time. Damn near 6 years.”

“Really? Well, I’m glad I’ll be the one to remind you how good it is to get fucked. You ready?”

“I’m ready.” Toni assured. She took Carol’s face in her hands and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips to reassure her even further. It worked.

Slowly, Carol shifted her hips and guided the toy into Toni’s core. Toni let out a moan and pushed Carol to move faster. She arched her back in the most tantalizing way, her breasts pushing closer to Carol and distracting her. She couldn’t take the temptation any longer, and pulled down the cups of the lacy bra and took one of her breasts in her mouth. Toni moaned again, clutching her back and bucking her hips.

They moved at a steady pace, not too slow but slow enough to build up the sweetest pleasure. Carol was on the verge of coming, just from watching Toni unravel and feeling her clenching as she moved closer and closer to orgasm.

Carol gave a good, hard thrust catching that sweet spot for the third time in a row and Toni was lost. With a loud moan, she fell headfirst into a stunning orgasm, her hips circling and her back arching.

For the first time in her life, Carol came without a single touch. Just from watching Toni lose herself in pleasure. She blacked out for a split second as the toy nudged her clit.

They were stunned to silence for a few moments, holding each other close and trying to catch their breath. Carol pulled out slowly and took off the harness shortly after nearly collapsing onto Toni. She caught herself and flung the toy across the room before coming to rest beside her. Toni curled herself around Carol immediately and gave a content sigh.

“You fuck me so good.” She whispered, kissing the skin behind Carol’s ear and tucking herself just the tiniest bit closer to fall asleep.

They napped hard enough to cause lines on the sides of their faces, but the makeup covered the most telling lines and marks of their escapade.

xxx

The first late-night show they hit up was in the River Tribe of Wakanda, which was an interesting change because most of the media coverage was over the Panther tribe and as a result, not much was known about the ways of the River tribe. But they were as hospitable and pleasant as Toni had expected, and to top it all off the interviewer asked actual questions, not dumb trivial things that seemed to be the standard for American talk shows.

Her name was Sauda Areti, and she was by far one of the most stunning women Toni had ever seen. Her dark complexion shined under the lights of the studio, and her smile was wide and effortlessly stunning. She made everyone feel comfortable on the plush couch of her talk studio, even Stephen who was having a hard time adjusting to life in the spotlight. He’d agreed to sign on to the Avengers Initiative knowing full well what it meant, but dealing with the fallout and the attention was proving challenging for him.

Toni spoke with him right before they came out on the show—dubbed Sauda’s Babbling Hour—and saw how nervous he was. She’d done everything in her power to make him comfortable but Sauda was proving to do a much better job than she ever could.

After Sauda’s show, they moved on to other staple shows in the other tribes—save for the Mountain Tribe of Jabari of course, as they were still discussing integrating technology into their daily lives, all of which were pleasant in their own right but not nearly as pleasant as Sauda.

By the end of their evening, every last Avenger was exhausted. It had been a long day of travel and press, but well worth it for the memories made and the bonds forged with the local community. 

  
Toni flopped—gently—onto the couch of the living room area of her room with a groan. Hope flopped next to her and kicked off her heels with a pained wince. Rhodey and Carol entered the room chattering quietly about something or another, and Stephen was of course the last but not the least as he came in with a dramatic sigh and conjured up a platter of food.

“I’m fucking starving. That gorgeous meal this morning set my metabolism on fire. Now I’ve gotta feed the beast or else I will commit a crime.” He said, sitting down on the ground as opposed to the several open chairs. He took a grilled cheese first, then a few helpings of the fancy-looking pasta dish on the platter as well.

“You’re a fucking lifesaver,” Hope exclaimed in a desperate tone, her eyes on the prize that was the food.

  
It was an assortment of foods that Toni could not properly place, but she didn’t care it tasted divine. They ate in silence, enjoying the company and collectively ruminating on the busy schedule that awaited them over the next week.

The plan was to spend as much time in Wakanda as possible, doing press and enjoying the country to bring awareness to how stunning it really was. Tomorrow they would head to the Panther Tribe ‘castle’ for lack of a better term to meet with T’Challa, take a few pictures, and train with the Dora (finally).

  
The only downside was that the PR team insisted the Rogues be included, so they were flying in at that very moment to join the rest of the team—including the ‘Mini Avengers’ as Toni dubbed them in her mind—tomorrow. On one hand, Toni was dreading it,but on the other, she was excited to show her little minions around and see their reactions to the Dora and Wakanda in general. Friday in particular. She’d never been outside of the tower, and this was the perfect learning experience and bonding experience with the people Toni hoped would be her new teammates soon enough.

She’d put a lot of thought into it, and the only way she could see Friday having a fulfilling life and experience was by having her enter into the Young Avengers. She was desperate to help people, and that eagerness was exactly what the initiative needed.

They still had to figure out a name for her persona and a cover story for her but it would work itself out in time. With Shuri’s help, things would go smoothly and they’d be able to finally start going out on missions soon.

Hopefully. But if their track record was any indicator of the future, they were in for a bumpy ride at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I think will be interesting to explore is the usefulness of the public's perception of camaraderie between the Rogues and New Avengers. We know they fucking hate each other, but the world doesn't yet, and for the sake of the project built to save people's lives, having them close is an advantage right? Maybe or maybe not? We'll be finding out soon enough. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Let's Fight it Out. Or Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still very frustrated with my writing schedule as I enjoy having my fic chapters out once a week but it's better than nothing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The first group of anticipated arrivals to land were the Young Avengers.

There had been an issue boarding the Rogues, so they would be later than preferred but not too late thankfully. Toni could not imagine the calls she’d get if they either didn’t show altogether or managed to be super late.

Regardless, now that it was confirmed they’d be slightly on time and that the Young/ ‘Mini’ Avengers was in Wakanda, Toni was excited. She was looking forward to seeing the kids enjoy Wakanda, as this was most of their first time outside of the country.

Media Outlets from around the world had gotten permission to send people to Wakanda to document this moment, so when the Young Avengers' jet landed they were greeted with much more pomp and circumstance than even the older Avengers. Luckily, the laws on proximity with paparazzi or anything of the like was very strict in Wakanda, especially involving minors. So, the OG’s were given free rein of the tarmac and put it to good use. They showed up in full regalia, as the kids would be in their costumes to preserve their identities. drama

Toni and Rhodey landed first, side by side in their suits. Carol and Hope followed up shortly after. T’Challa was not due until their little training session later that afternoon—he was a busy man after all.

Toni ripped her helmet off with a large smile, as the first of the kids came out of the Jet. It was America of course, as she was the most confident out of the bunch. She popped her head out of the door of the Jet, and when a sea of over-eager reporters didn’t try to bombard her she took a cautious step out. She was dressed in her new and improved suit, which was a much-needed improvement to her previous denim jacket, denim shorts combo. Her hand was clutched in Kate’s and soon Kate was the next Young Avenger to make their appearance.

Kamala was next and after her Fri. Peter brought up the rear.

They looked nervous as hell, even though it was hard to tell for most of them with their masks covering the most important facial features. Regardless, Toni knew them well enough to know that they were all nearly pissing their pants. “Hey, kids! Welcome to the best place on earth. Happy to see that you all made it safe. Let’s get you on the road so you can get to training.” She greeted warmly, her heart pounding with excitement.

“Hiya Miss Stark, thanks for the accommodations the ride was very smooth. You look good." Peter tried to say some version of what he imagined people expected Spiderman to be like. Toni could see that he was doing this solely to make himself feel better, and she couldn’t fault him.

“No problem Spider-Man. I’m glad I can help in any way I can. Follow me. Your ride in style to the Capitol City of Wakanda is this way.” She motioned towards the other side of the tarp. They made their way over slowly, purposefully dragging things out for as many photo ops as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, Toni could see Carol comforting Fri and helping her through this.

Desperately, she wanted to check in on her girl but they’d agreed before she was sent out with the Young Avengers, then any interpersonal relation to Toni should be kept as low profile as possible. If people started asking questions about who Friday was outside of her costume there’d be a lot of explaining that would only lead to trouble.

Stephen caught up to Toni in a whirlwind of light, nearly scaring poor Peter half to death. The teen let out a shriek of terror and flipped backward in the air to avoid the perceived threat. He landed in Hope’s arms, and when he realized exactly what he’d done Toni swore the heat from his intense blush was damn near visible.

“Sorry to show up unexpectedly, I just found out some important info I’d like you to see when you have a moment. I got a call this morning about details from the psych eval on one Wanda Maximoff.” Stephen said the only indicator that he had any concept of just how public their conversation was being the ring of purple light at their feet. When the sun hit just right, Toni saw the shimmering air surrounding them in a sphere shape. A silencing spell of sort probably. Internally, she shrugged. She’d given up on trying to understand magic. Now, she’d just learned to go with the flow—only when it came from Stephen and those he vouched for—when it came to the magical side of hero work.

“What did they find? Any diagnosis yet? Treatment plans?” Toni genuinely asked.

As much as she despised the Rogues for being awful people and damn near killing her, she was coming to recognize not only their usefulness to this organization but also the fact that they easily could be them. They were two sides of the same unfortunate coin in many ways. Bucky, for example, was one of the Rogues Toni found she could tolerate. If things had gone differently, and the 10 rings had decided that instead of _her_ building _them_ a weapon, _they_ would build _her into_ a weapon—she’d surely be in the same position he was in now. And Rhodey would be a less self-righteous Steve.

All that to say, she was trying to exercise understanding more so now, especially with the kids here, because she felt it was the right thing to do.

“Yes and no. They diagnosed her with severe complex PTSD, but also severe memory repression. They at first thought she’d just forgotten aspects of her capture altogether because all signs pointed to her powers being the result of magical torture mixed with twisted Hydra science, but when they continued interviewing her today they found that her memories were…being held back. Someone placed a block on them, and she asked us to take it off. Though I suspect that she unintentionally put these blocks on herself to protect from the pain of the memory.”

“Have you done it yet?” Toni asked.

“No, the procedure is scheduled for tomorrow but I fear she will attempt to break the blockages herself tonight and…I wanted to discuss with you my possible absence from the upcoming media events. I think she will benefit from having someone of similar power with her and I am—

  
Toni’s gaze softened at his words. “No need to explain to me…I understand. I’ll update T’Challa and keep everyone posted. I’ll also watch over your charge, though she’s technically more my charge than yours.” Toni joked, looking back at the blissfully unaware teens strolling behind them. Kamala and Fri were in a fascinating conversation about Carol’s powers and their capabilities while America, Peter, and Kate were speaking with Hope about something or another. Stephen chuckled.

“I appreciate it.I know your history with Wanda is tumultuous but I think the reasons behind that and her behavior are…not as clear as they might have appeared. I want to get to the bottom of this.”

“I get it, really.” She assured him, sincerity bleeding through her every word. “Go do your thing and come back for the farewell dinner. OK?”

“Ok, Mom.” Stephen snipped before disappearing in a circle of light.

Toni shook her head with an amused chuckle. She would never get tired of verbally sparring and trying not to kill that man. The times they spent being mean to each other kept Toni on her toes and she was thankful.

Their chariot this fine afternoon was one of Black Panther’s ships. He’d lent it to Toni for the afternoon to impress the kids of course. It was stylish and made for a smooth and pleasant ride, and that’s scary what they got. Toni was a tiny bit jealous, as the jet was stunningly smooth and faster than most of the things she kept at home. A mental note was made to talk to Shuri because there was no way she wasn’t mostly responsible for these beautiful feats of technological advancement.

xxx

When they arrived at the Capitol City and entered the Castle of the Black Panther tribe the entire little group was practically shaking with excitement. Every time she saw this place, it seemed to get progressively gorgeous, and this time the red carpet seems to be pulled out for the Youngsters. The royal family was waiting, all dressed up to the nines. T’Challa was in his Black Panther suit, as was Shuri. The queen was as poised as ever, and the Dora was right at her side looking just as intimidating as always.

Toni gave a small, respectful bow as they advanced. Peter frantically followed her lead, earning him a chuckle from the King.

“No need for the formality my friends, we are all equals here. Come, I have been looking forward to your arrival all morning. You came just in time, as the Dora Milaje have just finished their morning training session. They’re all warmed up and ready for you” He quirked up an eyebrow in a playful gesture,but Shuri’s sinister chuckle took away every ounce of playfulness there was.

“I can’t wait to get my ass handed to me. Who better than the Dora Milaje.” Carol quipped, a cocky little grin sliding on her face. It shouldn’t have made Toni’s heart jump the way it did.

They moved into the personal gym of the Black Panther,the entire time being almost followed by the cameras of the reporters who looked like they were about to cream their pants at the sight they were privileged enough to witness.

The ‘gym’ was really a set that Shuri had set up for them to be on display but also private enough to not warrant any accidental slip-ups of names or identities. All the reporters could see was them sparring, but they couldn’t hear a thing thank god.

When the door of the gym closed, Shuri looked at them. “I am genuinely very pumped that you all are here. I know this is all very much pomp and circumstance but in reality, I have been looking forward to watching you get your asses handed to you by the Dora since T’Challa told me it was happening. It’s only a bonus that the Rogue Avengers are not here to ruin the mood.” She joked.   
  
The whole room gave a hearty chuckle, but the amusement didn’t last for long. The door of the gym that was connected to the palace opened so suddenly that they all jumped, then held back scowls at the familiar faces walking through the door.

  
Steve gave a sheepish grin as he spoke. “Sorry, we’re late. We had a bit of a delayed start because of some personal matters but they’re all settled now and we’re here. And honored to be back here.”

Toni took in the increased numbers of his comrades with slight discomfort. It seemed Lang was not going to be joining them today which was totally fine considering the fact that every time she saw him, she could not help but think about the fact that he had a whole asschild.But in his place was Clint, and that was extremely disconcerting because he was supposed to be out of active duty rotation. But maybe this wasn’t technically considered active rotation to the Accords Council, though it would have been nice to have received a heads up.

Behind her, Toni could already see Kate’s pale face at seeing her former mentor. She hadn’t spoken to the girl much about him, since every time anyone mentioned him she tensed up. So they didn’t talk about it, and Toni made a point to keep them as far away from each other as possible. No dice today, unfortunately.

“Clint, I’m…happy to see you're feeling better.” Rhodey tried, keeping up appearances as best he could. Toni was proud of his attempt but knew it was futile.

Clint gave a derisive snort. “Yeah right. I’m feeling fine and dandy now that I’m not stuck in some knock-off psych ward being interviewed by hacks about my feelings. I can’t do actual missions yet apparently, but I will in due time. For now, The Council wants me to play nice and that’s what I’ll do. Who goes first?”

No-one spoke for a few moments, as no-oneexpected to have to deal with Clint today, but the General of the DoraMilaje—and Rhodey’s #1 crush—Okoye cleared her throat and spoke. “We took note of your strengths and weaknesses based on prior recordings of your battles and training sessions. We’ll be pairing people together based on that, and working to improve combat skills. After an initial sparring session between partners, we’ll provide assistance and feedback. If you would follow our lead we can begin this training exercise.”

The Dora essentially divided and conquered, in a fast and efficient manner. Toni tried not to let the fear show on her face as she prayed they didn’t put her with Steve or Clint. Luckily, they seemed to know better and stuck her with Natasha. There was still an underlying sense of tension between them, but because of Bucky’s attempt to reach out and the understanding that Nat was most likely a bighelp in his opening up to Toni, they were on better footing now.

  
There were no bad pairings thankfully.

Carol has paired Bucky. It made sense because fight style-wise they both were each other’s weakness in a sense, but it would no doubt lead to something verging on uncomfortable. Not between the two of them, God no, they seemed to actually excited to fight each other—but more so with Steve.

Toni could see a frustrated gaze as he realized he wasn’t paired with who he wanted, and that those he cared for were paired were people he deemed ‘unsafe’.

This would, no doubt, be terrible.

xxx

Carol gulped when the Dora warrior nearest her approached with a sorry expression. She must have picked up on the unmistakable tension in the room once the Rogues entered, and felt awful for pairing her with one.

“Captain Danvers, we’ve paired you with Sergeant Bucky Barnes. I hope that is an acceptable pairing for you.”

Carol let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for checking though. Do I have time to warm up a little bit?”

“You do, we won’t begin sparring for another 5 minutes. Feel free to use any equipment you need to get the desired amount of warm-up.” The woman said, and Carol gave a small smile before dropping gracefully to the ground to begin her stretches.

She didn’t get the chance to spar often, because she was oftentimes too busy or—though she’d never say it out loud—afraid to hurt someone. Today though, she’d be sparring with someone she knew was practically indestructible. Someone cleared their throat above her, and she glanced up to see Steve. Of fucking course. She looked up at him with a smile that was 100% for the cameras.

“What the fuck do you want?” She questioned, her tone exasperated beyond belief.

“I just…I wanted to check in, see how you were. I saw you and Bucky were paired up. I—”

“—Don’t start that shit where you think you’re the center of the universe is out to get you by pitting me and Bucky against each other. I know how to keep my powers in check and not actually hurt anyone. I wouldn’t hurt Bucky, even though he’s a fucking adult and can speak for himself, just because I think you’re a self-centered asshole. Ok? Now fuck off.” She jumped up and patted him on the shoulder, hopefully signaling the end of the conversation and the beginning of the silent treatment for the rest of the exercise.

Luckily,though it seemed Steve looked like he wanted to talk more, Bucky approached.

“Stop hovering jackass, you’re making people uncomfortable. Go spar with your partner.” He commanded though he kept his face amused luckily. Steve tried to protest—because of course—but the Dora slammed the bottom of their spears against the floor, creating an echoing noise to gain everyone’s attention. 

“Everyone, find your partner and prepare for a fight. You have 15 minutes to pin your partner to the ground for more then 30 seconds. If you cannot successfully do that, you will be subjected to more…intense versions of the training regiment to prepare for combat. Understood?” Okoye said, her voice filling the small room quite easily.

They all nodded, and on the count of three everyone lunged.

The fighting remained civil and constructive for only a solid 5 minutes. Longer than Carol expected. So, it was a win in some respects.

Until it most definitely wasn’t.

“You fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you!” Kate screamed, lunging past her original partner—Kamala—and going right at Clint who was paired with America. America was rolling away from the man gracefully, but the budding bruise under her eyes showed that foul play was afoot. Kamala tried to grab Kate, but missed just barely and had to watch as Kate decked Clint with ease.

America managed to grab her girlfriend and pull her back, but the damage was already done.

“Kate, baby it’s not worth it.” She tried to say, but her girlfriend was having none of it. 

“It is, he fucking hit you in the face. He knows better and he still—

“Guys, take a deep breath. The cameras are still on us we have to take this in a different room ok?” Hope tried to cut in, true concern shining in her eyes but Clint was having none of it.

“You know what, fuck the cameras. If she wants to interact with me for the first time in nearly 2 years after I saved her life and trained her—fine, I’ll take this hit and any others that come after it because at least it's something. Stark’s brainwashed her to the point she’s—

Kate didn’t let him finish, she maneuvered out of America’s hold and tackled Clint to the ground. They rolled in a tussle that was long overdue and Carol moved forward to try and separate several times but she was afraid she’d hurt them. They were moving fast, sharp jabs, punches, and kicks—mostly Kate—and no matter how hard she tried to insert her hands to grab at least one of them to pull away, it wasn’t working. The others were gathering around now, and a semi-circle was forming to shield them from the cameras but also try and diffuse the situation.

Everyone was talking in one chaotic rambling chatter, and it distracted from the rumble outside.

None of them noticed the reporters disperse in a panic, none of them noticed the Dora Milaje's panicked expressions as they looked above them and prepared their spears.

They only noticed a slight difference when the fucking ceiling caved in, and a ship fell through. A space ship to be exact, with big yellow paint over the back of it that read ‘Milano 2.0’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could our new friends be I wonder??
> 
> We'll find out next time. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. Questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism and requests are welcome. I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to share more.


End file.
